Jacob Black Love Story
by amberhathaway
Summary: When Amber moved in with her sister Katie she didn't realize what she was getting her self into. She wanted to escape the world of vampire's but Forks is a very different town and when she meets Jacob, Amber finds a target on her forehead.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my name isn't Amber, let's get that straight because I don't want people going "Why did you put your self in there?" My last name also isn't Hathaway. Okay so your name is Amber Hathaway, you are half vampire, and in hopes of finding a normal life move to Forks. Well your "normal" life changes when you meet some people on your first day at school…..

I ran as fast as I could through the woods and in fear of finding a vampire tried to keep as quiet as you could. I am terrified of vampires, I may be half vampire myself but, still, I have had some pretty bad experiences in the past. When I found myself on the outskirts of a small town by the name of Forks, I stopped. A small town in the middle of nowhere. Just what I needed. And I am not being sarcastic on this. I really needed a small inconspicuous town to live in. I cautiously walked towards the tiny town in hopes of maybe finding my sister. She used to live here. As I made my way towards the tiny town square I began to see that no one noticed me. Good. I made my way to the grocery store in the square and walked up to the cashier. This was a small town right? Everybody knows everybody; maybe she would know my sister. "Hello, I was hoping you could help me." I said politely.

"Sure, what do you need?" She replied.

"Have you seen a girl who looks almost like my twin but a little taller and with straighter hair? Her name is Katie." Okay, let me describe myself to you so you can get a mental image of what my sister is like. I have really dark tan skin, but I am white. I have brown curly hair that goes down to my waist, green eyes, and I am very curvy, and I am a little busty. Katie is just a little taller than me and her hair is straight and goes down to her waist, tan has green eyes and is a little less curvy and busty than me.

"Yeah, I have, what do you need from her?" She said.

"Well I was hoping you kind of knew where she lives, she's my sister."

"Yeah, I do. She lives near the beach, very close to La Push near the reservation."

"Okay! Thanks."

"No problem." I made my way out of the store and towards the beach. I needed to find her and figure out if I could live with her. Katie and I have always been close but we drifted apart when we got into a fight when we lived in Greece. Now I needed her so I hoped she would let me live with her. When I stopped aging I was about sixteen, Katie managed to go until she was about twenty, so at least it would look like I was living with an adult instead of by myself. As I walked up to the tiny house I felt a little guilty for not talking to her for so long. But then again, I had been on the run for the last twenty-five years of my life so I tried not to kill myself over it. I knocked on the door and she answered it within seconds.

"Amber? Is that you?" She said bewildered that I was at her doorstep which was not helping my whole guilt thing going on.

"Yeah, I know, I am sorry for not talking for you for awhile." I replied, but she didn't seem to care because she was giving me the biggest bear hug ever right now. Okay, my guilt disappeared.

"I am so happy to see you! Come inside!" She was ecstatic. "How have you been? **Where** have you been? I have missed you so much! Tell me everything!"

"I am happy to see you too! I missed you a lot. I have been a little tired recently from traveling so much."

"Where did you go? Why did you travel so much?" She was in the kitchen as I sat down on her sofa. I smelt dinner, my mouth watered. We were both half vampire, but we preferred food.

I got over my little hunger issue and replied "I went all around Europe, Spain, Italy, Austria, Switzerland. I have been trying to find a place to settle for a while, and then I figured I should stay with you, I missed you so much." Part of that was truth. I was mostly on the run from some European vampires, but if I was in America, they couldn't get me.

She nodded as if she understood and said "Well, you can stay here as long as you like. I really missed you. Come sit down! I made lasagna." I almost sprinted to the table and waited patiently, lasagna had always been my favorite food. Katie laughed at my eagerness. We ate and talked about what had been going on here and laughed at each other's memories. This is why I loved Katie. She made me forget everything that troubled me in this world. She always made me feel at ease and at home. When we finished I helped her with the dishes. "You know if you live here you have to go to school." Katie said breaking the one minute silence.

"Ugh, you're kidding right?" She shook her head. "Damn."

She laughed in amusement and said "Don't worry, everyone is super normal here, no one stands out and there aren't that many kids at the high school." I moaned. High school was one thing I couldn't take at all. I hated drama, therefore I had a lot more guy friends than girl friends and the girls, jealous and or intimidated would spread rumors, and attack me. "I know you hate school but it's something you have to do."

"Ugh, fine…" I said regretting that the words ever left my mouth.

"Good! I'll call the school." I watched TV as she talked on the phone, it was about two o'clock and nothing was on but soap operas, I tried to figure out who was who and what was going on, but tried unsuccessfully. Katie hung up the phone. "Okay, you start tomorrow! Go to the front office to get your schedule tomorrow."

"Okay…." I said with a tone of annoyance in my voice.

"Let me show you to your room, we can spruce it up this weekend if you don't like it."

"Okay!" I said excited at the prospect of privacy. We walked up the stairs and turned to the left. Katie opened the door to a small room with a double bed with a blue comforter and white walls with paintings of the beach in Greece on the walls. I stopped to admire them, and then I recognized them. I had painted them myself. I was always gifted in the arts. I was a good singer, painter and actress. The problem with becoming famous was that I don't age; I think that is self explanatory. "This is nice, I could just paint it this weekend and put up a bulletin board and I think I would be fine." I liked the room, just wanted to personalize it a little bit more.

"Okay, good. You can hang out around here for the rest of the day or you can come with me to Port Angeles and go shopping." She said. Okay, that wasn't fair. I desperately need some clothes but I needed to rest to. I quickly decided rest could wait I had to look good for tomorrow.

"Let's shop!" I said excited.


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove down to Port Angeles to go on our mini shopping spree, we were blaring our favorite songs down the highway. "Does the sun ever come out?" I asked curious.

"No, never." She replied. It really didn't matter, I loved the sun, the beach and things like that which is why my six months in California were enjoyable but people got suspicious of me living by myself so I had to leave. I really didn't sparkle in the sun like a vampire would, but my skin would have a slight glow to it, but nothing huge.

"Oh, dang that sucks ass." I said, I always had a language problem but Katie did too if you pissed her off.

She laughed, "Yeah I guess it kind of does, doesn't it?" We pulled into the mall at Port Angeles. I jumped out of the car. I was wearing some of her clothes and looked pretty good despite the fact I wasn't wearing any make-up. That was at the top of my to-do list. After about four hours of non-stop shopping we crawled back to the car. Sleep. That was all I needed right now. We drove home listening to music and talking. We had way too much to catch up on, but that would have to wait for tomorrow afternoon, but I think I was going to check out La Push before I came home tomorrow. I crawled into bed once we got home and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for a day of hell that most people referred to as their first day of High School. Great. I wore a purple short sleeved shirt, a small black vest over it, skinny jeans and some black flats. I put on what little make-up I needed ate a little breakfast and went to Forks High School. I drove into the parking lot and got out. People stared. _Oh dear Lord, let this day end soon._ That's when I smelt them. Vampires. At this High School. In this tiny town. Would my life get any worse? I turned around towards where I smelt them. Five?! I was not expecting five. It seemed they were staring at me too. There was also a human girl next to one of them. I felt a need to go up to her and get her out of that circle of VAMPIRES! I was having a silent battle in my head whether or not I should approach them. I decided against it and walked into the high school. Just as bad as I remembered. I sighed and made my way to the front office. I slowly realized something. Everyone was staring at me. I did look different from the rest of them. I was tan. I also wasn't to bad looking right now if I do say so myself, but I still was uncomfortable with everyone staring straight at me. I came into the office and walked up to the receptionist. "Hi I'm Amber Hathaway, do you have my schedule?" I said in my I-am-a-sweet-and-innocent-young-girl voice.

"Oh! Yes I have your schedule right here sweetheart." She said.

I smiled as I took my schedule and said "Thanks." And I walked out of the room and headed to English. I walked to English praying that none of the vampires I had spotted earlier would be in any of my classes. I walked in. At this point I was wondering if God hated me or something 'cause there were two in my class. _And here we go…_ I thought taking my seat next to the big guy with brown hair. He looked at me with curious eyes most likely debating weather or not he should ask me what the hell I was. We both knew because of our sense of smell that we weren't human now it was just a decision of who was going to say anything. Due to the fact that I am a total retard and have no brain power what so ever in the morning I said "What possessed you to have a human in your little group this morning?" He laughed. He laughed at me. "What the hell? Why are you laughing?" I said extremely pissed off.

"No "Hi I'm…. what's your name?" He asked clearly amused by my reaction.

"My name is Amber. Now answer my question." I snapped at him.

"Jesus calm down. My brother is a psycho, bbelieve me I had nothing to do with that. And I am Emmett incase you were wondering. Now answer a question of mine, what are you?"

"I am half vampire."

"That's uncommon. Didn't know that was possible. How does that happen?"

"Your dad happens to be a man whore."

"Nice." He laughed. I glared at him. "Wow, you're pissy."

"No I am not! I don't like it when people laugh at me."

He smiled. "What's your last name?"

"Hathaway. Why do you care?"

"I am going to tell Carlisle about you. He will be curious."

"Which one is that?"

"No he doesn't go to school; he is a doctor at the hospital around here."

"WHAT?! WHY IS A VAMPIRE A FREAKIN DOCTOR?!?!" I was so freaked out. A vampire was around bloody humans. Oh that's real smart.

"Calm down. He has learned how to control his thirst. We all have. We only hunt animals."

I thought quietly to myself. "Really? Okay good. I really am glad to know that." I was. I was terrified of vampires that killed people. Which was all of them. Well most I guess now. The bell rang. I walked quickly out of the classroom into my second period class. No vampires in this class. Thank God. None of my morning classes had vampires. I went into the lunch room at noon. Emmett found me.

"Hey!" He walked up to me while I walked out of the lunch line. "Come on why don't you sit with us today?" He asked. He seemed sincere enough.

"Fine…" I said I really had no where else to sit. I followed him to the table where the rest of them sat with that one human girl. She had to know that they were vampires, if she didn't she was getting ready to find out. I sat down next to Emmett. I smiled. "Hi." I said quietly.

"Aw come on! You were practically yelling at me today in English and now you are going to be all quiet now?" Emmett said sounding disappointed about something.

I blushed which was very uncommon for me. "Well I am sorry. Did you want to see me pissed off? Because I can do that for you." I snapped a little insulted by his remark. They all laughed at me. "What?! Seriously you people make no sense what so ever."

"This coming from the girl who is only half vampire." I elbowed him in the side. He keeled over. I hit hard when you pissed me off. And I was pissed.

I got up to leave. And the human girl who was getting over her giggling fit said "Wait! Ignore him."

I raised my eyebrow. "You don't even know me. Why do you care?"

She laughed. Okay seriously I was really starting to get mad from them laughing at me so hard. "I am sorry, just stay. Please?"

I looked at her "Dear God you people are difficult." I sat down again.

Emmett looked at me again and said "_Damn!_ You hit hard!"

"Yeah well don't piss me off okay?"

"You are not nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

He grinned. "Good point."

"Why did you move here?" a demanding voice came from the other side of Emmett.

"My sister lives here." I replied, "What's your name?"

"Wait there are two of you? I am Rosalie."

"Yeah, there are, we eat normal food though."

"Oh." She said clearly loosing her interest in me. The bell rang lunch was over. I went through the rest of the day with out a hitch. At the end of the day I drove to La Push. I needed the ocean. No matter what I always had to have some source of saltwater near me. I walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand and sighed. I wished the sun would come out. I missed it deeply. Then I smelt something strange. I turned around; a lot of shirtless boys were walking my way. Oh joy. But I didn't think that they were just boys, well I don't think boys was appropriate to say either. One was staring at me a little funny and a lot of them had angry looks on their faces. Great, just what I needed a bunch of pissed off half naked boys to come and piss me off. This would be fun.

One spoke up, he was really big too, much taller than me. "Who are you and what are you doing on our land?"

"Umm… This beach is open to the public. Right?"

He was mad now. I hadn't even gotten that snarky yet. "You must know about the treaty so don't play dumb." He almost yelled.

"Umm… huh?" I was seriously confused here I had no idea what the hell was going on. He was shuddering now clenching his fists. The one who had been staring at me funny earlier looked like he was about to kill the really super duper pissed off one now.

"Okay, Paul calm down, she clearly doesn't know." Said the tallest one, he appeared to be the leader.

"Wait, okay, what the hell?" I said.

"You are an idiot! Don't play dumb leech!" Paul yelled at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!" I had never been this mad in a while, but to call me a leech was inexcusable. They all looked a little taken back at my outburst. Then Paul exploded. I shrieked. A giant wolf was standing in front of me. I ran. I didn't know what else to do. Then I heard another transformation, I guess. I turned to see who else was chasing me. A reddish brown wolf was fighting the silver wolf. I was shaking. I tried running. But my legs wouldn't move. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was frozen. The leader ran over and yelled at me to move. I tried again unsuccessfully. My phone rang. I got my arm to move and moved my legs and started to move away. "Hello?" I was scared and let that show in my voice. It was Katie.

"Where are you?" Katie asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Um…. La Push."

"Oh my God are you okay!?"

"Uh I am not sure. Katie I got to go…."

"Wait! Amber!" and I hung up. I began to jog the opposite direction of the fight.

"Wait!" I heard a voice coming up from the distance across the beach. It was the really tall one, the leader. "Who are you and what are you?" it seemed everyone wanted to know that today. The fight continued to go on while we talked.

"I am Amber Hathaway, and I am half vampire half human." I choked out not really focusing on him but the fight in the background.

"That's unusual…." He muttered.

"Yeah I know…" My voice sounded distant.

"You had better leave."

"Not until I get some answers." I immediately focused my attention back to where I was. At La Push beach in Forks, Washington talking to some tall guy.

He flinched at my demand. "What do you want to know?"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Sam Uley."

"Okay what are you?"

"A werewolf." Go figure. Wow was I ever wrong about this place.

"Okay I'm out." I turned to walk back to my sister's house in a dazed state. I had to leave. Now. Vampires and werewolves. Wow. I really was wrong about a small town where nothing happened. Evidently all mythical creatures lived in one town. I stopped I fell down. Too much in one day. I was clear over on the other side of the beach. I called Katie back.

"Amber! Are you okay!? Come home now!" She was worried.

"Katie why didn't you say anything about a 'treaty' two werewolves are now in a fight and really have no clue what I just did."

"Get out now! Please they are dangerous they will kill you Amber!"

"Katie, I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't? Just leave, run do what you have to do to get out now!"

"Katie, I can't move. I am too scared; shocked I don't know I just can't."

"Hold on I am coming!"

"No! Don't I am fine. This Sam guy told me nothing's going too happened because I didn't know. I think I will be fine for now." I said very unsure about this.

"Amber come home when you get over your shock okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." I hung up. Why didn't she tell me about this she knew I loved the ocean, I mean come on. Seriously this day sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the fight was over I was aware of it. Paul and that other guy came back. They walked toward me. I stood up, well attempted to. I fell down. My legs still didn't work. The shorter one laughed, Paul still looked pissed. "I'm Jacob." Okay well at least I knew his name. I was tired of not knowing anybodies name.

"Umm… I'm Amber." I said unsurely. I was still sitting in the sand. I got up and was able to stay up this time.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you." He said. So far he was the only person today who was nice to me. Well Emmett was okay but he made fun of me. So yeah. I was quiet. I mean what was I supposed to say? I was still in a little shock; I really had just regained my ability to walk and still had trouble processing little things like talking and moving.

"You too." I still probably sounded a little stunned and confused. Paul's glare wasn't helping either. He might as well have been screaming at me to go away. At this point I normally would have been calling him so not so nice things but I was still in a daze. I just gave my best mean glare back.

"Do you need something?" Jacob asked. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah well today, sucked and now this so I really am not having a great happy feeling right now." I said. I felt bad venting to the poor kid, he barley new me.

He laughed at my remark and said "Ok come on back to my house. You can rest for a while."

"Seriously I don't get you people. Why do you all think I am so damn hilarious?" I was not in a good mood now. Well I hadn't been, but now evidently I was so hilarious. Not in the mood for it.

He grinned. "I don't know, just something about you."

Wow. "Really, because in California I was considered a bitch, not hilarious." We walked into his house. It was small, simple, a lot like Katie's. Crap, Katie. She is probably calling nine-one-one by now. He motioned for me to sit and he went into the kitchen and brought me back some water. I drank it slowly.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Jacob asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I feel better. Katie is probably calling the cops. So I think I had better get home soon." I replied.

He looked almost disappointed. I think he was the only one who actually liked me, which worried me a bit. Believe me I really did not need a boyfriend right now, no matter how hot he was. "Oh, well that's too bad I was hoping to get to know you a little better." Jacob replied.

"Huh? Really you are the only nice one or something the rest of them really have tempers or want me to die or something."

"Nah, they really just don't like vampires."

"Me neither."

He looked very confused at this comment. "Wait, aren't you a vampire?"

"Um, kind of, I guess, only half."

"Oooooh, okay. Wait, why don't you like vampires?"

"Okay, I will tell you, but if you tell Katie or I swear I will have your head for it."

"Don't worry I won't. I can keep a secret." He said sounding very interested.

"Well, some vampires in Europe find me annoying, and now that want to kill me."

"Nice. What did you do?"

"I Killed a few people in their little clan. They really did not like that."

He laughed. "Very nice, and why don't you want me to tell Katie this?"

"Because A: she might kick me out, or B: she will worry to no end about it, and I can't let her do either."

"Huh."

"Yeah I know my life is so complicated right now it's insane. You know there are like seven other vampires living in Forks."

"Unfortunately, yes."

I laughed. "You also know a human hangs out with them too?"

He didn't seem pleased by my remark. "Yeah…"

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend and I tell her to stay away but she just won't listen."

I was quiet for a minute. I felt bad for him, knowing any minute one of them could just loose control and kill her instantly. That must be a lot to put up with. "Oh." I said concerned for him and for her. "Well I really have to go now. I am sorry for causing so much trouble, I guess I can find another beach or something; I just have to have contact with the ocean. Well I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah, you can come here tomorrow if you want, I will make sure they won't hurt you." He sounded almost like he wanted to protect me. Oh dear Lord, not him. I liked him, but not like that. He was hot, but I really couldn't deal with a relationship like that right now.

"Are you sure? A few of them are bigger than you." I said a little concerned for him. Sam and Paul were really big guys, I know the whole wolf thing probably evened it out but still I didn't want him getting hurt 'cause of my weird thing about the ocean.

Wow I needed to get home. It was almost dark, and that really wasn't a good thing for me. I was terrified of the dark because I was always scared I was going to get jumped by a vampire, this became one of my biggest fears while I lived in Europe when that coven was after me. I was trying to figure out how to get home fast without attracting attention, but I had to get to Katie's before it was dark. This was going to be tricky without a car. Great.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" Jacob asked.

I paused for a second, it took awhile to sink in, he was offering me a ride home. The worst part was that I cared. Oh, God, I really hope this thing would stop. I really couldn't figure out what was going on with me, seriously why was I caring. "Sure, thanks." I responded after a few seconds.

"Okay, let's go."

Why was he being so nice to me? I really couldn't figure it out. Why was this upsetting me? He saved my life; maybe I was just going to feel attached to him now. No, when someone saves your life it's not like that. And yes I know from personal experience. Oh well, I could sleep on it, I guess. I climbed into his car, "Where to?" He asked.

"I will give you directions." I replied.

"Okay, so how's school going for you?"

"Fine, turn right here."

"No drama? Hmm."

"Not that I know of, just boys, it's annoying, turn left at this light."

He laughed. "Are you going to talk boys with me?"

"NO! Turn left again."

He laughed again. "Aw, c'mon, I was looking forward to this conversation."

This time I laughed, I couldn't help it. Laughing was something that most boys couldn't make me do, most of the time they just whistle or flirt, it was annoying, but he was sweet….. AH! I needed to snap out of this. This honestly could be an issue if I dated a _werewolf_. "Really? You want to talk boys with me?" I finally stopped laughing.

"Sure why not." He responded.

"Okay well you know those vampires?"

"Oh dear God."

"Yeah the really big one Emmett thinks I am cool, and hilarious. Like most people in this town."

He growled. "Huh, well he's married so you're safe."

I laughed again. "Aw crap we missed the last right, U-turn here."

He joined in on my laughter, "You need to stay more alert here!"

We were laughing really hard by now; I was having a good time. "Well I am sorry; I don't focus real well when I talk about boys with someone who I just met! Jeez, you have to give me a break here…God…"

"Very nice, not a multi-tasker. I will remember that."

"Hey! You're mean!"

He drove into Katie's driveway. No, I really didn't want to the drive to end. I was having a really nice time just talking to him. Aw, damn when was this going to end? Ever? I hoped it would, soon. I walked up to the doorstep with him and he said, "Hey feel free to come down there anytime you like okay? Don't let them bother you; I will talk to Sam for you."

I was speechless, why for me? Werewolves hated vampires, that was the basic laws of nature, yet here he was telling me I could come onto their land and hang out, I had a feeling he liked me more than he should, joy. "Um, thanks a lot, are you sure?" I finally said.

"Yeah, sure it's no problem, just don't piss them off, otherwise there is not much I can do for you."

"Yeah, don't worry I will keep that in mind."

He laughed. "Okay good, see you later."

Jacob walked towards his car. "Bye! Thanks for the ride!" I yelled. I walked into Katie's house. It looked normal, fine, but when I took one step into the kitchen she practically attacked me.

"OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU OKAY??!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME??!!" She screamed.

"Calm down! I am fine, I didn't call because I was talking and I was going to get a ride home, he just left." I responded.

She raised an eyebrow. "He? Who is he? Is he a werewolf?"

Oh dear God. "Um, his name is Jacob and yes." I tried not to sound squeaky but I did.

"Oh. My. God. What were you thinking? Do you like him?! He's a werewolf for God's sake Amber! Why do you like him?!"

"I didn't say anything! I don't! He just wasn't a jerk like the rest of them!" I said baffled at why she would think I liked him, well I kind of did, but I didn't say anything.

"Really, you don't? Because most of the time you never take a ride home from a guy unless you want them Amber, plus I saw that look."

Oh God, she knew me all too well. She always told me that whenever I wanted a guy, I had a look on my face that gave away the fact that I liked him. "No I don't," I lied, "I don't know why you would think that I have a 'look'"

"Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. "It's okay if you do Amber, I won't judge you."

"But I don't."

"Amber…. I saw that look; you really suck at hiding when you like a guy."

"FINE!" I admitted, "So what if I do and I really am not so sure I do…"

"Oh God, Amber you retard!"

"You just said you wouldn't judge me! You liar!"

"Sorry, just speaking my mind here."

I glared at her. "What do I do?"

"I have no clue."

"Joy, I like a werewolf, try that for strange."

She laughed. "Hmmm… Maybe it's just a crush, you'll get over it, and if you don't then we will worry."


	4. Chapter 4

I went upstairs to my room and changed into my PJ's and fell down on my bed. Today was a lot more hellish than usual, but Jacob made it a lot better than it was. I really hoped Katie was right, about this being just a crush, but I really wasn't sure, I was scared. I probably shouldn't go to La Push tomorrow, but I really wanted to. I wanted to enjoy the ocean this time, not be attacked by a werewolf. Plus I wanted to talk to Jacob again. Maybe if I got to know him and his flaws a little better, I could get over it. But at the same time I could end up liking him more. This really sucked. I decided to go ahead and talk to him tomorrow and hope he had some serious flaws. Everyone has flaws, right?

I slept, but very lightly, I had a nightmare. I was alone, Katie was gone, Jacob was gone, no one. I stood, and then out of nowhere I was attacked. A vampire had snapped my neck, I stood speechless. I recognized the vampire, a male. Aaron. He was one of the coven that I had upset. I screamed, but no one came. He yelled at me to shut up, but I didn't I struggled, I couldn't free myself. I woke up screaming. I was shaking violently. I began to cry. I couldn't help it; I had too much in one day. Katie didn't hear me though, if she did, she would be here already. I tried to calm down, so I went downstairs and got some water. I shook as I drank it. The dream was horrifying. I hated Aaron, I hated his whole damn coven, and now I was dreaming about him. I had already had too much to deal with right now, and now I was going to start having nightmares. I couldn't wait to see how bad of a mood I was going to be in tomorrow.

I crawled back into my bed and prayed for the rest of my night to be dreamless. I got my wish, except about two hours later my alarm went off, another day, another drama. I got up slowly and tried to make myself look halfway decent. Today, I had to put on more makeup than necessary because of my lack of sleep, threw on a light blue Forever XXI top, some blue jeans, and my converse and ran out the door with a bagel. I really didn't do much with my hair I just let it fall down to my waist, I didn't worry about it though, it didn't look like hell so I was good with it.  
I walked into my English class and took my seat next to Emmett. "What the hell did you do yesterday?" He asked very much intrigued with my totally different look today.

"Decided to go to La Push, bad idea." I replied not really in the mood to talk about what had happened.

"So you got attacked by werewolves I guess."

"Um… it's actually a very weird story."

"You didn't?" He was very confused now.

"Almost, one protected me."

"That's different."

"I know, they all pretty much want me to die except him."

"Which one was it?" He seemed absorbed with this information, he really wanted to know.

"Jacob Black." I said.

He laughed. "Jacob?! Really?! Ha!"

"What?" I didn't get why he was laughing.

"Wow, who tried to attack you?"

"Uh… what was his name…. oh that's right, Paul."

"Wow. He seriously has some anger issues, you're lucky."

"Yeah I know. He called me a leech, I told him off and BAM! He transformed into a giant wolf, I was so freaked. I wasn't expecting that at all."

"What did you do to piss him off that bad?"

"Sit on the beach."

He laughed. "I should have told you about the treaty; we aren't allowed there, the must of that that you were one of us."

"Oooooh, so that's what he was talking about with the whole 'Don't play dumb, you know' thing."

"Yeah, very smooth. Did you even try and fight him?"

I was a bit taken back at the question. Was I supposed to fight him? I mean he said I had come onto _his_ land, but I didn't know that was "his land". "No."

"What did you do?"

"Screamed, try to run, but I froze up, I was seriously freaked out."

He laughed. "That's all you did? The way you were talking to me yesterday I figured if anyone messed with you, you would chop their head off and then throw it in the ocean or something."

I glared at him. I hit him with my textbook. "You want to test that theory?"

"_OW!_ Jesus! You hit really hard!"

"I know, you won't get hit if you don't piss me off, so stop."

"Okay, okay, jeez, do you want to sit with us at lunch again today?"

"Sure, why not. I really have no where else to go." The bell rang. We both left in an instant. The rest of the morning was a blur, I really just wanted to get to lunch, I was dying of hunger by noon. I walked into the cafeteria, grabbed lunch and sat down next to Emmett.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Rosalie asked demandingly.

"Um…" I looked at my lunch. "Pizza?"

She smacked her forehead. Emmett laughed. "Not that! Going to La Push!"

"Oh, um... the beach?"

"Really? Why would anyone do that?!"

"I didn't know about the treaty! If I did, I wouldn't have gone at all." I was upset, she barley knew me, yet she was attacking me over something I didn't know about. I immediately labeled her a bitch.

"You couldn't smell the mutts?"

"No."

She smacked her forehead again. "How could you not? They stink."

"My sense of smell isn't as good as you guy's."

"Yes, let's blame it on your sense of smell and not your lack of brain." She snapped. I was not going to take that from her.

"Hmmm… How many times must I repeat this, I DIDN'T KNOW AND NOW I DO SO I WON'T GO BACK!!!!" I yelled at her. "Jesus Christ woman, you have some serious issues." I shook my head and started eating. She glared at me.

"Okay, let's just keep our mouth shut Rose." The one who sat next to the human said.

"Okay seriously, I only know Emmett and the bitch over here so what's you guy's names?"

They all laughed at my joke, except Rosalie, she just glared.

The one next to the human said his name was Edward, the human's name was Isabella, but to call her Bella, the super short one was Alice and the guy sitting next to her was Jasper. "Okay, so where do you guys live?" I was very curious about this.

"Just outside of town." Edward answered.

"Oh, okay. So how long have you guys lived here?"

"Oh just about two years." Answered Alice.

"Have you lived here before?"

"Yes, that's when we made the treaty," Rosalie snapped, "That you broke."

"Must I repeat myself? Plus I didn't sign any treaty."

"Good point." Jasper spoke up.

"Hah! Now I can go back with out them getting mad at me for sure! Yes!" I was really excited now; I had a comeback for Paul. The bell rang. We left the cafeteria to begin our afternoon classes.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of eighth period I began to walk towards Katie's. I walked into her house, set my backpack down, and told her I was leaving. Concern flashed in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked very unsure of my choice, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, I am going to talk to Jacob." I answered knowing she was going to say something about the last part.

"Please get over this." She begged.

"I know! Actually I am going down there for that reason."

She looked confused. "Huh."

"Well I figured everyone has flaws, so if I knew him better, I would see his flaws and then stop liking him!"

She looked thoughtful. "It could also backfire."

So true. "I know, but it's the only thing I could come up with so it will have to work."

"Okay, call me at the first sign of trouble."

"You got it." I lied, no way I was going to drag Katie into this mess, she was too sweet and kind to fight. I had only seen her fight once, she was good, but she still took a pretty big beating from it. I didn't want that to happen again.

I set off to La Push five minutes later after I grabbed a quick snack. When I walked onto the beach, I wasn't attacked, so far so good. I sat down and let the cool breeze hit my face. Now if only the sun would come out. I think the lack of sun might make me insane but I would have to deal with it.

Jacob's Point of View

As I came home from school her scent hit me. I had missed her so much and it had only been one night since I had seen her. Why did I have to go and imprint on Amber? She wasn't even human. That was just my luck. I couldn't help myself so I ran down to the beach. I was really excited. "Hey!" I called to her. She was so beautiful. Her dark coloring made her green eyes pop, and her hair was so long a pretty. I couldn't help but notice this.

"Hey, what's up?" She responded in her melodic voice. It made my heart melt. What sucked was I couldn't tell her. I had gotten into that fight with Paul the other day but I haven't phased since, so he's the only one that knew, which was still pretty bad, because he probably told the rest of the guys and Leah.

"Nothing; just got home from school." I said.

"Cool, do you go to school here on the reservation?"

"Yeah, it's a really small school."

"Hmm. The high school in Forks isn't all that big compared to some of the ones I have been to. Especially compared to the one in California."

I was very curious about her. She was definitely different from other vampires; she didn't have a sickly sweet scent, but just like a little sugar and then nothing. It was hard to pick up her scent unless you looked for it. "Where are you from?"

"Italy, I lived in Rome. Then I moved to Athens in Greece. Then I traveled all around Europe and some of Asia."

"Wow, you have seen the world." I was impressed; I assumed that she had lived in quite a few places but never that many.

"Yeah, it's really big. No matter what people say it never gets old seeing New Delhi, Beijing and Angkor Watt."

"Wow, how old are you?" She could pass for as old as eighteen maybe nineteen but as young as fourteen too.

"Umm, let's see…. Maybe like four hundred, yeah that's a pretty good estimate."

"You don't know your own age?! Four hundred?!" Wow how do you not know how old you are? Seriously, four hundred?

"Yeah I stopped counting I like 1879 or something like that."

"Wow Amber you are strange." How do you forget how old you are? I really have no clue. Well I am sure that will probably happen to me eventually so I had better get used to the idea.

"Hey!" She laughed. "Okay so maybe I am. But everyone is weird in their own special way. Like you! You're a werewolf and…"

She wanted me to complete her sentence. I decided to make a confession something that she probably didn't know, I wanted to protect her. Drive her away, I didn't know why, I was scared that I would get mad, or Paul again. "I used to be in love with Bella."

"Ha! I knew you liked her! I really am amazing aren't I?"

What? Know reaction or anything. "Yeah, she hates me now."

"Yeah right. Emmett and I were talking about you; he thinks you're really dumb."

"Well the feeling is mutual." It was the truth. I felt jealous that she was talking to him and seeing him during the day and not me.

She laughed. I loved hearing her laugh; it was like a bell and was music to my ears. "Very nice, so you guys do hate each other."

"We hate all of the bloodsuckers. They are annoying."

"I will give you credit there for Rosalie." Oh God I was going to kill her if she even insulted Amber. Amber had always looked so tough. Like she could stand through a storm and be okay, but she was so tiny. Another side of her made her look like a porcelain doll though. It was difficult to see how to treat her.

"What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She got mad at me for yesterday."

Of course it was something Amber couldn't help. "Ignore her, I hate her."

She laughed. "Good. She's a bitch."  
We laughed. "She is." Our conversation continued for the next hour. Then I saw Quil and Embry. I was scared of what they would think, but I wouldn't leave Amber, I was in love with her. They walked towards us. I really hoped that they wouldn't interrogate me in front of Amber otherwise she would probably leave. She looked up at me noticing that I hadn't answered her question and turned to where I was looking.

"I should go…." She said sounding disappointed.

"Don't, you were here first." I said defending her.

"Are you sure? They are probably going to say something like 'Bros before hoes.'"

We both started laughing. The sad thing was that pretty much sounded like what they were going to say to me.

"Hey, Jacob." Quil said looking at Amber and then me.

"Hey Quil, Embry." I shot them a look. They were _not _going to make Amber leave.

Evidently Embry didn't quite get the message and said "What's that doing here?" He pointed at Amber.

She frowned. "Excuse me?" Amber replied to Embry's insult. She stood up. "I was here first."

Embry growled. "The treaty-"

Amber cut him off. "I didn't sign a treaty." She snapped. Way to tell him off, it was the truth.

Embry and Quil looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "She's got a point."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Quil yelled at me.

"What is your problem?!" I yelled back. They looked insulted, I felt bad, but they had no right to come up and insult Amber like that.

"Whatever, it's okay, bye." Amber said.

I turned around. I wanted to say wait, but Quil and Embry were here and if I did then they would be seriously worried.

"Okay seriously Jacob what is the problem here? She's a _bloodsucker_." Embry was mad at me. Great, now Amber was gone and my best friends were mad.

"She's not." It was the truth, I sat there and watched her and eat a bag of chips.

"My bad she's only half." Embry snapped.

"Look, she's really nice and funny, okay? Just get over yourself."

"What is wrong with you?" Quil asked.

"Nothing!" I was lying. I loved her, so much. What was I supposed to tell her? I imprinted on you, Amber, you want to go out with me? No way. She would freak out. I walked back to my house and went into my room until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber's Point of View

I was so mad as I walked home, for two reasons. Number one was that Quil and Embry just threw me off the beach. Number two, my plan had backfired. I really liked him now. That was a problem. It was clear to me now that he liked me a lot more than he should too. That could make it better or worse. It was also clear that his friends hated me with a passion, knowing guys they would much rather be with their guy friends than deal with a girl. I was doomed for heartbreak. Great.

I walked into Katie's house and sat down on the couch. "How did it go? Did he have some serious flaws?" She was curious, she was worried it backfired.

"It went well." I replied.

"Oh thank god." She sounded relieved.

"No that means that he has no flaws and I like him a lot more than I did."

"AMBER HATHAWAY!!!" She was screaming at me. This almost never happened; she was always such a calm, sweet girl. I was the one with the horrible temper.

"I can't help it…" I replied quietly. I had no wish to fight with Katie, I wanted to stay in this stupid town, Jacob was here. This was the problem.

She sighed "I guess you're right. Is he into you?"

This was the question I dreaded. "Maybe." I squeaked.

She smacked her forehead. "Does he look at you like he practically worships you?"

I thought for a moment. "You know now that you mention it, yes."

"Okay, as much as I would like to try, I am not going to get in the way, he imprinted on you."

"Um... what?"

"You're his soul mate. I really cannot interfere without killing him in the process, and I don't plan on it."

I felt speechless. _Soul mate? _I didn't believe it. Katie always had a way of over exaggerating things because of her acting skills.

Tomorrow was Saturday I was going to La Push first thing tomorrow morning. I fell asleep in hopes of having a dreamless sleep, but that was not going to happen. I was in my old house in Greece on the balcony overlooking the sea. This was one of the many reasons Greece was my favorite place I had ever lived. I was in a purple knee length sun dress and the breeze was blowing onto the balcony. It was evening and the sun was setting over the ocean. It was gorgeous. I leaned over the balcony and took in the breathtaking sight. Then I felt movement on the other side of the wall, and just like that, my most beautiful dream ever, became my worst nightmare. Aaron again. He came from behind just as I turned around. This time I screamed before he attacked me. He hissed at me. "Amber it's been too long." He spoke. It hit me just then, his gift was to talk to people in their dreams.

"Aaron, how are you?" I choked out.

"Fine. May I say you look lovely in that sun dress." He said.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I was terrified. Why was he talking to me now?

"You never told me how you felt. I want to know now before I send Michael."

"Um… it's a no. I know that's not what you wanted to hear at all, but I hope you respect my decision."

"Hmm… That's too bad. I will go get Michael."

"Wait! No! Please! Don't do this to me! Aaron! Please hear me out!" I was scared, not of Michael himself but of what Michael would do to the humans in the area before he got me. He was always one to play with your emotions before he physically hurt you. I could take a beating really well but not heartbreak.

"Yes my dear." Aaron turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You."

"What else do you want?"

"Amber, you are the only one I want."

"Aaron please, can you understand that I don't want you?"

"You know I am not a very understanding person."

"Aaron…. I- What do I say? Should I just lie to you?"

"It's too late for that Amber; you were never one to think ahead, were you?"

"Aaron! For the love of God! Please! If you really loved me you wouldn't do this to me!" That would get him for sure. I hoped it would at least.

"That is true, but I am not very committed when it comes to relationships. You know that." The hell I did.

"What the hell?"

He laughed. "Oh Amber, just for awhile?"

Now I knew I what he wanted, and it wasn't me, it was my body, of course. Pervert. "NO! NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS! SEND MICHAEL FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Okay, I will get right to it. Let me tell you something Amber, if I can't have you, no one will." The dream stopped. I woke up, and really was terrified. I wondered how long it would take for Michael to get here. I looked at my alarm clock. It was about eight in the morning. I sat for awhile wondering what I should do. Tell Katie? No, she would be so scared and wonder who Aaron was. That was out. Tell the Cullens? That was definitely an option. If I told them I probably should tell the wolf pack too. I was going to get right on that today, Michael could be here today. But he also might not show up for awhile too.

I took a shower; got dressed, put my hair into a neat purple ribbon threw on a white t-shirt, some jeans and my converse and ran out the door.

La Push was a shorter walk from Katie's so I would tell them first then get a ride from Jacob and tell the Cullens. I walked up to Jacob's and knocked on the door. Jacob answered the door within seconds. "Hey! Amber! What's up? Come on in." He greeted me.

"Thanks, I really need to talk to you." The whole conversation with Katie came back into my head and all my worries about Aaron vanished.

He frowned. "What's wrong?" I had to focus, I needed to tell him about Aaron right now.

"You know that coven I was talking about the other day?"  
"Yeah, what about them."

"Well, their leader Aaron sort of had a thing for me and he has a skill where he can visit people in their dreams, well he visited mine last night."

A look of concern filled his face. "What did he want?"

"Well he wanted _me_, I said hell no, and then well he said he was going to send one of his best fighters and possibly backup with him to come here and kill me. He says that if he can't have me, no one will."

"We have to tell the rest of the pack, now." He replied. I could tell he was angry.

"Are you sure? They will be kind of pissed I am here, won't they?"

"Don't worry, like you said, you didn't sign a treaty."

So true. "Okay, where are they?"

"Don't worry about that, we will find them." He said while getting up from the sofa. I followed him out the door. "Okay we will have to go find Sam first, so we're going to Emily's." I had never really talked to Sam before, and I assumed Emily was his wife or something along those lines.

"Okay, once we tell the pack shouldn't we tell the Cullens?" I spoke up.

He looked thoughtful the he said. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll drive you up there after we tell the pack."

"Okay, good." We drove to the front of the house and got out of the car. Jacob ran up to the front door and knocked. Who I assumed was Emily answered it.

"Hi Jacob how are you?" She said in a happy voice. Sam came up to the door almost instantly and looked at Jacob and then me.

"I'm fine, we just need to talk to Sam." She looked around Jacob and saw me standing next to his car, I waved and smiled. Sam looked furious.

I walked up to his door step a little smugly as if to say 'In your face!' and I said "Hi I'm Amber." I said to Emily.

She smiled and said "I'm Emily, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Sam interrupted our greetings and said "Come in, we need to talk, _now_." We walked into the small house and sat down on the couch.

"Would you guys like anything to eat Amber?" Emily offered me, I almost said yes but thought better of it, I had already come into two werewolves home's if I started eating their food that would be out of line.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I lied, I was scared, tired and hungry.

"Okay, well I have to go clean the upstairs so if you need me I will be up there." She said politely.

Sam waited to say anything until she was out of the room. "What the hell is going on Jacob? Why did you bring her here?"

"You know I can hear you right?" I was insulted; I was tired of this shit. Seriously what the hell was their problem?

"Look, Sam, she has something to say." Jacob snapped.

"Okay, well, what is it?" He replied sounding a little taken back at Jacob's outburst.

"I have a psycho vampire who wants to kill me coming to Forks." I skipped the whole dream visiting story with him, that's all he needed to know.

"So?" He replied.

Jacob looked furious but before he could say anything I said. "Okay, look, I know you don't give a shit about what happens to me, but I know you care about Emily, and this guy is a freak, he likes to mess with his prey, meaning your Emily could die if you don't get over yourself!" I yelled at him. Sam looked at me like I was insane for saying that. "Oh yeah, I went there." I said in response to his facial expression.

Sam looked shocked, so did Jacob at my comment. "Look, how do you even know he's onto you?" Sam asked.

"He has an ability to be able to talk to people in their dreams and well…. He talked to me last night. And let me say it was not pleasant."

"Oh, well Jacob let's go. Amber stay here with Emily." Sam said.

"No, this whole incident is because of me I am going, I don't care."

"Fine." Sam said.

"Not fine." Jacob spoke up.

"Fine." I said with a tone of irritation in my voice.

"No! The guys aren't exactly fond of you and from what I hear Leah about killed someone when she heard about what happened on the beach." Jacob said.

"Don't care. Let's go."

He looked like he was in shock as Sam and I walked out the door.

"Jacob is right, the rest of the pack really isn't going to react well to this." Sam said.

"Whatever. I can kick their asses any day." I responded intent on talking to them all. I was also curious to see who Leah was, werewolves were only guys, so she couldn't be a werewolf, could she?

We walked into a field and a bunch of the same guys I saw that day on the beach came out of the woods, they looked so mad. I spotted the girl Leah. She didn't look happy either. In fact, she was the first to speak. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!" She yelled at Sam and Jacob. They looked like they almost expected that. Paul, Quil, Embry and the rest of them looked just as mad as she did. I began to have second thoughts on coming here, maybe I should leave. I just stood behind Jacob trying not to scream so many things at Leah.

"Leah please just shut up for once!" Jacob yelled at Leah. She shuddered, the exploded. She transformed into a wolf and lunged at me so fast Jacob grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. I slid across the grass and growled; I lunged at her. I found myself in a full blown fight with a werewolf. I jumped up and drop kicked her head. She yelped and then snapped at me. She caught my leg. Jacob transformed the moment Leah made contact with my skin he jumped at her. She let go of my leg and focused her attention on him. I wasn't in shock this time, I was furious. I got up. My leg was bleeding so bad, that was going to scar. I lunged at her again. This time I did not plan to fist fight a werewolf, I was going to use my gift, the elements. I threw a fireball at her side, it hit her. She yelped. Jacob turned and looked at me, with what seemed to be a shocked look on his face. They all looked like they were in shock. Then two transformed. One was the youngest one, and the other was Paul, of course. They both went for me. I formed a ring of fire around myself to protect me. They stopped abruptly before they hit the ring. They growled and barked desperate to get into the ring. Leah was definitely down and out, I hit her out. She was whimpering on the ground, I felt bad but hey, she had it coming. I regained my composure and stood up. I let the ring vanish and Paul and the smaller wolf lunged. I threw them back using the air in front of me. I was trying to make this as quiet as possible by not using earth and water which were my best techniques. They growled and lunged again. Jacob attacked Paul and the smaller wolf stopped for his friend. This time Sam transformed running towards the fight. Why he waited this long to break up the fight escapes me. Well he did. He ran up to where Jacob and Paul were fighting and the smaller wolf ran into the woods. Then Jacob and Paul followed him. Sam walked up to Leah. She growled. Then she got up and walked the opposite direction of the other wolves. Sam followed the others into the woods. I stood there bleeding to death and they had run into the woods, great. Just perfect. It was quiet until Jacob, Paul, Sam and that other guy came back.

Jacob looked really worried and came up to me and looked at my leg. "She got you good." He said.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. I can take a lot more than a bite, believe me." I replied.

"You're going to need stitches."

"I'll be fine."

Leah came back into the meadow. She had a giant mark on her side from where I had hit her. She just glared. "Why did you come here?" She asked.

"To let you guys know there is a vampire coming here." I replied in my smart-ass voice.

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously you need to calm the fuck down." I replied.

"You are the reason we now have a vampire coming to Forks, who wants to kill people. And the reason I have a giant scar on my side."

"Okay look, I can't help that he's a psycho and you had that coming when you attacked me."

"Why did you shoot me with a fireball though?"

"Because you almost ripped off my leg! I wasn't going back near you!"

"You're a freak."

"Says the female werewolf."

"Do not get me started."

"Come on let's go! I can do a hell of a lot more than shoot you with a fire ball, just try me bitch."

"STOP!" Sam yelled. "THE BOTH OF YOU! Jesus, what are you thinking Amber? Leah?"

"She is a psycho-path and needs to be killed." Leah responded pointing at me.

"I think that this bitch over here needs to shut her fucking mouth, calm down and get over herself." I said.

Leah glared. "I didn't mean like that, I meant fighting. So I guess that includes Jacob, Paul and Seth too." Sam said.

"All I know is that Jacob has some serious woman issues." Leah commented. Jacob shuddered and glared at her.

"Leah calm down." Who I assumed was Seth said.

"You really have no right to say that." Jacob said. I was so lost.

"Umm… What's going on?" I asked very confused.

Leah looked at me. "You mean he hasn't said anything to you? Wow, that's really sad Jacob." Leah said.

"Okay seriously, I just came to tell you guys about the stupid vampire, my leg is bleeding now so I am leaving to go to the hospital, bye." I said confused. "By the way Leah you owe me $120 for another pair of these jeans."

"What? Who pays $120 for _jeans_?"

"My ex-boyfriends; and I liked these jeans."

"What did you do with them?"

"Nothing. They just have to think I will do something."

She laughed. "I am going to remember that trick."

"I doubt it would work for you." Her laughter stopped. "$120, remember."

"Burned." The whole pack said at once.

"Let's go see Carlisle, we can tell him about the vampire and stitch up your leg at the same time." Jacob said picking me up.

"Wow, seriously I can walk." I said.

"I doubt it; she almost tore off your leg."

"Oh whatever, I have gotten a lot worse believe me." He set me down in the passenger seat of his car and he got in on the driver side and we headed towards the Cullen's place. "So what were you guys talking about in the meadow?"

"Um, nothing, don't worry about it." He replied.

"You are the crappiest liar I know."

"It was nothing you need to worry about, it's just a really stupid wolf thing."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, what did Leah mean by woman troubles?"

"Nothing! She's just being a retard."

"Which she does on a regular basis evidently. Now tell me what is going on now!"

"No."

"Oh so there is something, you just won't tell me. Thanks, I feel so loved."

"I can't tell you."

"Really? Leah sounded surprised that you haven't told me so you can, you just choose not to." I was on a mission to get whatever this thing was out of him, I had to know.

"It's actually so you won't freak out."

"I won't, I just got attacked by a werewolf, I won't freak out."

"Fine… do you know what imprinting is?"

Crap. Katie was right. I decided to play innocent. "No."

"It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate."

"Let me finish! You imprinted on me." I said.

"Yeah… look I really am sorry I umm… I uh…"

"Hey it's cool. Today has been a weird day. You can't help it can you?"

"Are you okay?" He asked. The truth was I wasn't. I felt dizzy, tired and I felt high.

"No, I feel really weird right now."

"Yeah I can tell, don't worry we're here." He got out of his car and came around to the other side of the car and carried me to the Cullen's front door. Carlisle answered the door and looked very confused. "Leah lost her temper and attacked her." Jacob said. I was struggling to stay awake; I had lost so much blood. Jacob carried me inside and set me down on a couch. Emmett walked up.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I got attacked…by what's her name?" I replied very dizzy, the room was spinning and my vision was blurry.

"Leah." Jacob answered for me.

Emmett laughed. "You really are a magnet for danger."

"….okay…." I replied. My eyelids fluttered shut and I opened the immediately. He laughed again.

"HAH!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Rosalie laughed.

"….shut up….bitch…." I felt like I was about to die. I finally passed out after I heard Rosalie yell at Carlisle to get me out of the house.

When I woke up I heard several voices around me.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Katie's voice.

"Yes, she's just tired because of all the blood loss." Carlisle answered.

"What did she do to get Leah that pissed off?" Emmett asked.

"Came to La Push to warn us about that vampire that I told you about, I told Leah to shut up and then she attacked Amber." Jacob answered.

"She got Amber that fast?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, I pulled her out of the way when Leah first lunged at her. Then Amber got up, drop kicked her and then Leah bit her leg. After that she launched a fire ball at Leah and it hit her side. The Seth and Paul went crazy and went after her, then she just stayed defensive until Sam finally pulled everyone apart." Jacob replied.

"Wow that must have been one heck of a scene." Edward said.

"It was pretty insane." Jacob said.

"How does she always get herself into this kind of thing?" Katie said.

My vision finally focused. "Hey." I said weakly.

"Amber! Thank God you're okay!" Katie exclaimed she bent down and hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I replied. I tried to sit up.

"Take it easy, you won't be on that leg for a few weeks." Carlisle said.

"Why not? It wasn't even that bad." I replied frustrated.

"I wouldn't say that." Carlisle said.

"I didn't even feel it." I snapped.

Emmett laughed at my comment. "Are you serious? That looked like it hurt." He said.

"Yeah well, it didn't because I can actually take a hit, unlike someone I know." I said and looked at him. He laughed at my joke.

"Amber, why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Katie asked. I decided to play dumb.

"The bite just happened like…" I looked at a clock. "An hour ago." I replied to her question.

"Not that you retard. I mean Aaron."

I was silent for a minute. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"When's later?" She asked frustrated. It was a good question.

"When we aren't here. Speaking of which, when can I go home?" I asked Carlisle.

"As soon as you explain what is going on." He replied.

"Later?" I asked.

"NOW!" They all yelled at me.

"Jesus! Sorry! Okay look, here is what happened. When I was in Europe I kind of killed a few vampires. The coven they were from wasn't too happy about that. So when their leader, Aaron, found me, he decided he liked me. He asked me about how I felt about him. That's when I came to the U.S. His ability is to visit people in their dreams, well last night he visited mine. I told him to go to hell and now he wants me dead. Okay?"

They all looked very deep in thought. "Why didn't you tell me first?" Katie asked.

I was quiet for a seconds, I didn't know what to say. "I was scared." I finally said.

"So you went to La Push and got attacked by werewolves? Again?" She said and sounded insulted.

"I mean of what you would do!" I exclaimed.

"Oh."

"Look, what are we going to do about this?" Jasper asked. "And is Aaron coming himself?" He asked.

"No." I choked out. "He's sending one of his subordinates, Michael."

"Do you know how powerful he is?" Alice asked.

"I haven't fought him myself, but I have seen him fight, he isn't weak, that's for sure." I replied.

"I'll keep an eye on him." She said.

"Do you know when he will be here?" Rosalie asked. Joy, just the bitch I wanted to see today.

"If I knew that I would take care of him myself." I snapped at her. I was not in a good mood and I didn't want to put up with her so I figured I had better warn her. She glared at me. Katie shot me a warning look herself.

"Okay I will talk to Sam. You can go. It was nice to meet you, Katie." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle, I will see you later." Katie replied.

Carlisle handed me crutches. "Oh hell no." I said and I looked at him like he was insane.

"Amber, I know you don't want to, but in a few weeks your leg will be as good as new, so can you just deal with them for a couple weeks?" Carlisle said.

"I'll take my chances."

"Katie, make sure she uses them." Carlisle said to Katie.

"I will, sorry she hasn't slept in a very long time." Katie said.

"I have to!" I said to Katie.  
"Okay Amber let's go." Katie said. She helped me up and handed me the crutches. I hated them so much. First of all they were uncomfortable, second, they were gross and third they made me feel helpless. I shook my head and started limping towards her car. She literally shoved them under my arms.

"Ow!" I said.

"Use them!" She snapped back. I hobbled to the car and got in. It was silent all the way home. I walked into the door and attempted to go up the stairs, but that failed because after about five steps my crutch slipped and I fell down the stairs. Katie laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled playfully.

"Here let me help you up." She said. She walked over took my crutches and helped me hop up the stairs. "Okay, to avoid you falling down the stairs again, if you need anything, just holler and I will be right up." She said.

"Okay, good night."

"Good night." She replied. And I slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't wake up until I heard a scratching sound on my window. My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my clock. Three in the morning? I looked outside my window. I saw my trees moving and rain. I assumed there was just a storm going on. I put my head back onto the pillow and fell back asleep. I heard the scratching again. I looked at my alarm clock it was five past three. Okay, seriously? I was beginning to think God hated me so much he didn't even want me to sleep. I got out of bed. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled over towards my window to see if I could do anything about the scratching. I opened the window and the cool night air hit my face. It was refreshing. That's when I saw Jacob. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I need to talk to you!" He yelled back.

"Well hurry up and get in here you retard."

"I am trying. Your window is not easy to get through."

"That didn't sound stalker-ish at all." We laughed. I help pull him up to the window sill then I stepped back as he climbed through the window. "What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked curious as to what could be so important that he was climbing through my window at three o'clock in the morning. I sat down on my bed.

"About our conversation in the car." He replied to my question.

"Wait, what conversation?" I was confused, I remember talking to him, but not what we said, my memory was very fuzzy.

He almost looked relieved. "You don't remember?"

"No, it's probably because I lost so much blood."

"Well… I kind of wanted to talk to you about it… but since you don't remember I should probably go."

"Wait! Don't leave, tell me what stupid thing I said to insult you." I figured he just wanted an explanation for maybe an insult I had yelled at him in the car.

"No! You didn't insult me. I was telling you something."

"Oh, well what was it." I asked curious. Hey, he got me up at three A.M. I had every right to know what was so important he just had to talk to me. At three A.M.

"Well I probably should have told you this a long time ago, but here it goes, I imprinted on you."

"Wow, what?" I was in shock. Maybe the way I felt about him was because of that. Maybe that's why my original plan had backfired on me. No, it wasn't a maybe any more it was why.

"Um, yeah… I really am sorry-"

"No! That's almost a relief."

"Okay, now I am confused. You do know what imprinting is, right?"

"Yes, I do. I just was totally confused before about this whole you being the only person nice to me out of your entire wolf pack."

"And you don't care that you are stuck with me?"

"No, I don't. Just personal opinion here, but you're hot." I said. I really didn't care, it was three o'clock in the morning I just wanted to sleep. He laughed. "Can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I will see you later, okay?" He replied.

"Yeah, I'll go to the beach tomorrow after school."

"Okay, see you then." He said. He jumped out my window. I followed him and closed the window. I crawled back into bed and tried to tell myself I was dreaming. But I knew I wasn't. He imprinted on _me_? I was half vampire; I don't even think that's possible. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Part of me was relieved that I wasn't crazy for liking him. Another part of me was scared of what the pack would think. I know that sounded stupid, but I was definitely not loved by them. I guess it was going to be me and Jacob against the world. I slept very lightly until my alarm went off at seven telling me to get up for school. School, great. I rolled out of bed and threw on a white shirt with a bit of glittery lace on the top collar and the sleeve borders, a light blue cotton skirt and my converse. I let my hair fall down to my waist and put on what very little makeup I needed grabbed by crutches and flew out the door.

"Amber!" Katie called.

I poked my head back in the door. "Yeah?"

"Take my car, I am not letting you crutch to school."

"Thank you!" I grabbed the keys and got into her car. I drove into the school parking lot and got out of the car. All eyes were on me; well my leg was more like it.

Bella ran up to me. "What happened to you?" She asked, Edward probably hadn't told her yet.

"I got bit by a werewolf, but my story is I fell down out of my window when I was trying to throw my sister something in the yard." I replied to her question.

"Oh my God! Which one of them bit you?"

"Leah. I hate her; she still owes me $120."

Bella laughed as we walked into the school. "For what?"

"For destroying my favorite pair of jeans!"

Bella laughed. We had to split up to get to our first period class. "See you at lunch!" Bella said.

"See you." I walked into English wondering what Emmett was going to say about my leg. "Hey." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, how's your leg doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I am about to throw these stupid crutches into the dump, but other than that it's not that bad."

He laughed. "So, what are you doing after school today?"

"Going to La Push."

"Are you serious? You almost got your leg ripped off yesterday by a werewolf and you're going back? Are you insane?"

"No, actually, this is to let Leah know that I am not scared of her."

"I know this is a matter of your pride and all, but seriously, you are going to get yourself killed."

"Nah, I can take her."

"Says the girl with the broken leg."

"Shut up! She got burned really bad. The only reason she's not in a full body cast is because stupid Sam decided to break up the fight."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure." He said sarcastically.

"Whose side are you on?"

He laughed. The bell rang and I crutched out of the room as fast as I could. "Aw come on, I'm just kidding." He said.

"I know, I am just not in the mood for your insults." I replied.

"I know, you didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"I did for part of the night."

"What happened?"

I froze. What was I supposed to say? 'Jacob snuck into my room through my window and confessed that he had imprinted on me.' Yeah totally, that's the way to avoid being made fun of by Emmett. "The trees outside my room wouldn't stop scratching my window." I finally said.

"Oh yeah, that was a pretty big storm last night."

I was glad this placed always rained for once. "Okay well I will see you at lunch."

I hobbled into the lunch room and grabbed a salad, for once in my life I wasn't hungry and sat down next to Emmett. "Hey, how has life on crutches been going for you?" He asked. I picked up one of my crutches and hit his head with it. "OW!"

"Great, they make good weapons." I said smiling. I took a bite of my salad. Everyone laughed. We just had a random conversation for the rest of the lunch period. The rest of the day was a blur; I was anticipating my trip to La Push after school. I was so glad Katie gave me her car for these next couple of weeks. As I crutched to Katie's car after school Emmett found me.

"Are you sure about going to La Push?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. They really can't attack me any ways." I replied.

"Why not?"

"They would be in some serious shit if anyone saw me before I disappear." I said looking at him smugly.

He laughed "Okay then I will be your witness to make sure Leah gets executed for murder of a crippled girl."

"I knew I could count on you!" I joked.

He laughed. "Just don't make them too mad, okay?"

"Okay mom." I said and got into the car and drove off to La Push.

Jacob's Point of View

As soon as the bell rang I made my way down to the beach. She had beaten me there. She was sitting a few feet away from the water lying down with her arms supporting her back up. She turned and saw me, she smiled and waved. Her crutches were beside her and I saw her leg. I felt horrible. It was my fault she was in that cast. I didn't do anything when Leah transformed. I sat down next to her. "Hey!" I greeted her.

She smiled. "Hey. Anything happen to you today that's worth mentioning?" She asked.

I smiled back and said "Nah, nothing much. Quil and Embry are avoiding me."

"I'm sorry…" She replied sounding guilty. No! I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. It didn't matter really, I had her, and she was all I needed.

"It's okay, I don't care. They will get over themselves eventually." I replied hoping it would take care of her guilty feeling.

She laughed. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I just thought the plan was to hang out here since you are obviously incapable of movement." I decided to joke.

She picked up her crutch and hit my head. "I am going to tell you the same thing I said to Emmett, these make great weapons. And I am capable of movement!"

I laughed. "Okay, well do you want to go to Port Angeles and see a movie or something?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Sure. Let's go!" I helped her up and handed her her crutches. "Thank you." When we were going to Port Angeles she decided to call Katie to let her know where she was going "Hey Katie, I am going to Port Angeles." She paused. "With Jacob." Pause. "We're going to see a movie." Pause. "Yes I will be back by eleven, jeez calm down…..Yeah, okay, I love you." She hung up. "She is very worried 'about my condition'" She said.

I laughed. "Really, not that you are going on a date with a werewolf?" I replied.

"I know, I think she's making excuses."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

She laughed. "Don't worry; she said she wasn't going to do anything about it." She smiled.

Amber's Point of View

As we drove into the theater I was almost giddy. I was really happy, that was one of the big reasons I loved being around Jacob, he always made me happy. "What movie should we see?" He asked. I wanted to watch a chick flick really bad, but I don't think Jacob would enjoy that much, so a horror movie it was.

"Um… let's go see The Haunting in Connecticut." I said. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to be really scary." He replied.

"Ooh really? Yeah, definitely. I love scary movies!"

He grinned. "Okay then, The Haunting in Connecticut it is." After we bought the tickets we walked over to get some popcorn and then sat down in the theater. We talked for awhile until the movie started. The beginning was a little weird, but it got scary fast. I can't believe I am actually saying this; I was kind of freaked out. I was weird; I could take stalker/murderer movies but not like ghost and zombie movies. Finally I couldn't stop stifling my screams, I screamed when the guy showed his totally carved body. I closed my eyes and put my head into Jacob's chest. I was so freaked out. Jacob laughed at me. "I thought you like scary movies." He said.

My face still buried in his chest I said "Shut up!" He laughed again. After a little while I looked at the screen again. I still stayed near Jacob though, I was freezing, my skirt was a little short, and my sleeves weren't that long, and Jacob was warm. As soon as the movie was over I said "Wow that was a little scary."

"A little? You screamed and then wouldn't let go of me the rest of the movie." He laughed at me.

"Shut up! And I was cuddled close to you because I was freezing." I said and I blushed.

"Uh-huh, sure, that's it."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled playfully. I was having a really good time. I looked at a clock; we still had time to just hang out in Port Angles. "What do you want to do now?" I asked. I was going to spend as much time as I could with Jacob.

He smiled. "Let's go back to my place." He said. "I want you to meet Billy."

I thought for a minute. I wondered if he knew that I was half vampire, and if he did, would he care? I decided to take my chances. "Sure, why not?" As we drove down the highway we talked about school, he hated just as much as I did.

"Who do you hang out with at school?" He asked.

"The Cullens and Bella. I can never seem to make any normal friends, but then again I still have Rebekah in California and Gracie in Texas." I answered.

"Who are Rebekah and Gracie?"

"Only my best friends ever! I think Rebekah's flying up to Seattle this summer, I told her she should come to Forks. Gracie lives in Galveston; I lived there before I lived in Los Angeles."

"Huh, why do you hang out with the Cullens?"

"Emmett's really the only one."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he's funny. He's also the only person I know who dares insult me. I like it." Jacob laughed. We pulled into his driveway. He helped me out of the car and onto my crutches. We walked in to his house.

"Hey Billy, this is Amber." He introduced me. Billy looked almost shocked.

"Hi." I said and attempted to wave. Waving isn't all that easy with crutches.

Billy looked really happy; I guess he didn't know anything that was going on right now. "Hi Amber, I'm Billy." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely, I didn't dare say anything stupid, I wanted to make a good impression.

"Amber, do you want anything to eat? Jacob and I are heading over to Emily and Sam's for dinner tonight, I am sure you're welcome." Oh crap. Not good. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I think Jacob was thinking the same thing. I kind of wanted to go and make an appearance to show them that I was okay and that they didn't scare me. I refused to let them think they scared me good.

"Yeah, thanks, I would love to go." I said. Jacob looked at me like I was insane.

"That's great, I am going to go get a few things." He said and left the room.

"Amber, are you insane?!" Jacob said.

"I am beginning to think that myself, but insane people don't wonder that, so no. I want to make sure Leah knows I don't care, plus I need that $120 from her." I replied.

He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think they would dare attack me if I am in crutches, plus Billy's going to be there so they can't do much about it."

"Okay…" Jacob said. Billy came back into the room.

"Let's go!" He said happily. Yeah, he really had no clue. We went out the door and made our way towards Sam's house. I was nervous but I shook it off. Jacob knocked on the door. Emily answered the door. I smiled. "Amber! Hey! It's good to see you again. How are you Jacob? Billy? Come on in." She greeted us. We came into the house and all eyes were on me. I tried not laugh at the look on Leah's face. She still had a pink mark on her side. I had hit her hard. "Hi, I'm Amber." I introduced myself, it wasn't needed but Billy didn't know that so before I walked up to Leah and demanded my money I decided to act innocent. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked like he was going to kill someone, they all did, this was so priceless. I wish Emmett could see this, it was too good. I was trying not to laugh when Emily told me to sit down. I took a seat right next to Leah and whispered "Did you miss me?" She growled. I spoke louder than a whisper this time so people could hear and I said "Hi, I'm Amber, what's your name?" I gave an innocent blink.

"Jacob! Why did you bring this bloodsucker here?!" She was very angry.

Sam smacked his forehead. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. Emily and Billy looked _very_ confused. Jacob shook his head.

"Way too go Leah…." Sam said. I couldn't care less this was too funny.

"Since we're at it, where is my money?" I asked.

"I'm not giving you any damn money!" She yelled.

"But you destroyed my jeans." I replied.

Leah stormed up the stairs. She was clearly not happy. I giggled. "What is this all about?" Billy asked.

"Leah almost ripped off my leg yesterday." I replied.

"For a good reason!" Paul said.

"For coming to warn you about a psychotic vampire? Oh yeah, I think she let me off easy, I should be dead." I snapped back.

"OKAY STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!" Sam yelled. "LEAH COME DOWN HERE NOW!!" Sam yelled up the stairs. "Leah, you need to stop this now, all of you."

"But-" She tried to argue.

"No! She hasn't done anything wrong! Jacob imprinted on her so we obviously can't do anything! Get over it! All of you!" He yelled. Wow, I never knew Sam had it in him. Now Emily and Billy looked very confused.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Jacob answered quickly.

"So what's for dinner?" Seth asked trying to make this whole incident disappear. I admired him for that. Poor kid was Leah's brother. I pitied him.

"I made some brisket and funeral potatoes." Emily answered. They were both trying to bury what happened.

I decided to join. "That sounds really good." I said. I smiled. We all slowly began to talk as if nothing had happened. I was talking to Emily on their porch when my phone rang. It was Katie. Crap it was like eleven thirty, she was probably worried sick. "Hello." I said.

"Amber! Where are you?" She asked worried.

"I'm eating with Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack." I replied.

"What?! What are you doing that for?"

"Look, it's cool, they all got over themselves so I am in one piece. I will come home now." I hung up. "Thanks for everything Emily, I will see you later." I said getting up from my chair.

"Okay, it was nice talking to you." She said smiling. I walked over to where Jacob was and said "Hey, I got to go it's eleven thirty and Katie's practically having a seizure."

"Okay, I will drive you home." He replied. We got into his car. "Look I am so sorry Leah's being such a bitch." He said.

"Hey it's cool; it's not your fault." I said. I turned on the radio. "Ooh I love this song!" I said. I turned it up and started singing along.

"What song is this?" He asked.

"Tipsy by J-Kwon."

He waited for a minute. "Wow, really? You don't seem like you would be into this kind of music."

"Really? My favorite song is Christmas tree by Lady Gaga."

"Okay, that doesn't even sound like it would be bad at all."

"You would be surprised."

"What are the lyrics?"

"Light me up put me on top let's falalalalalala. Then she says that again and then she says 'The only place you want to be is underneath my Christmas tree.'"

"Oh my God! That's sick!" He said.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." I grinned. We pulled up in front of Katie's house. He helped me out of the car and walked me up to the front door.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be down at the beach tomorrow." I smiled. Then he kissed me. I was in shock for split second. I let my eyes flutter shut. I felt like an electric current was running through me. It was amazing. He broke the kiss after what seemed like forever, that kiss was the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

I was so happy. I was ecstatic, that single kiss had made me feel on top of the world, it was pretty amazing actually. "I'm sorry-" He began to say.

I cut him off right there; I dropped my crutches, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could feel the electric current running through me again, I craved that feeling. "Good night." I whispered.

He grabbed my crutches and opened the door for me. "Good night." He replied. I hobbled in the door.

Jacob drove back towards La Push. I was so going to skip tomorrow. I had a car! Well, for now. "Thank God you are okay! I was so worried about you! I called the Cullens and asked if you were there and then they said that you went to La Push, and then you called and you were going to the movies with Jacob. Oh Amber!" Katie began to babble.

"Jesus Christ Katie! Calm down!" I replied to her crazy babbling.

"Amber! Why didn't you call me after school?"

"Well I figured you know I was going to La Push I have only gone there after school about every single day."

"Amber, you almost got your leg ripped off there, I didn't think you were stupid enough to go back."

"Wow thanks. I'm surprised you aren't asking about how my date went."

"Yeah, how did that go?"

"It was nice, we had a good time at the movie, we saw The Haunting in Connecticut. Then we came back and Jacob introduced me to his dad, then we went to go eat dinner with the werewolves, that was very interesting. Sam got really pissed off at Leah for yelling at me. Then everything was cool. I had a good time."

"Is Leah the one that attacked you?"

"Yeah… It was hilarious pissing her off."

"Amber you need to be more careful."

"Whatever. Help me up the stairs."

"Yeah, it's late."

As she helped me up the stairs I could almost feel her muscles tense. She scrunched her nose. "Why do you smell all weird?"

"I've been hanging out with werewolves I am bound to smell funny."

"No, I mean like it's on you clothes." Crap. When I had kissed Jacob we were very close.

"I don't know why it's on my clothes then."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" She yelled.

"Nothing?" I decided to play dumb.

"Were you safe?"

"OH MY GOD KATIE YOU'RE SICK!! I KISSED HIM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!?" Why would she think that? She seriously worried me sometimes.

"Oh that's it?"

"Yes! Katie, I am not a whore, believe it or not. Good night."

She laughed. "I believe you, good night."

I fell asleep. I began to dream. Aw crap. Not again… This time I was in a garden. I was on a large bench swing thing. My hair was down and I was in a soft blue cotton dress that went down to my knees and I was bare foot. "Aaron?" I called, positive it was him.

"Yes my dear?" He strolled out from behind a stone wall in a whit t-shirt and some blue jeans, he was barefoot as well. It complimented his blonde hair and his blood red eyes.

"Don't call me that, and why are you talking to me again? You already warned me about my impending death." I replied.

"Well, Michael told me about everything today." Aw crap, not good.

"What's everything?"

"The movie, dinner, and your goodnight kiss. That was a very bad move on your part Amber, now your little dog friend will have to die too."

I snarled. "Don't touch Jacob! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes he does, he has everything to do with this. And just so you know, I am coming down there myself to kill him. He's the reason you rejected my offer."

"No he's not! I rejected your offer because you're a creep! I hate you! Go to hell!" It took me a minute to realize my leg wasn't broken in this dream. I lunged at him. Then the dream disappeared. I woke up. I was terrified now. I looked at my clock. One A.M. I grabbed my crutches and went down stairs. I searched the kitchen for something sharp. I grabbed the butcher knife and sat down on the counter with the first aid kit. I began to saw off my cast. It was not easy, but I was very strong so I managed to cut all the way through. I looked at my leg; it was definitely not done healing. My break was pretty much gone, but the bite marks on my leg did not look to hot. I got some gauze and wrapped it around my leg. I cleaned up my mess and began to walk to La Push. I had to tell Jacob. As soon as I got to the small house I thought how I was supposed to just knock at the door and say hi at one A.M. So, I improvised. I knew which window was Jacob's he was still awake. I began to climb the lattice board that was next to his room. My leg hurt, but I had to do it. I knocked at his window. He turned around. His eyes widened and he opened the window.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"I'll explain everything later, let me in my leg is killing me." I replied. I threw my legs over his window sill and slipped in. I took a seat on his bed. "Ow." I said and looked at my leg.

"Where's your cast? And how did you climb up there?" He asked.

"I chopped it off and I just climbed." I replied.

"Why the hell did you cut it off! It was supposed to say on for another week."

"The break is pretty much gone, it's just the bite, so I wrapped it in some gauze."

"Amber…. Why are you here?"

"Aaron."

"Oh God, what happened this time." He sat down next to me.

"Michael was spying on us today." I think that pretty much said it all. "Now Aaron wants to kill us both, and he's coming here himself."

"Good, now I can kick his ass."

"Jacob, he's very strong."

"How did I miss this Michael guy? I didn't even smell him…"

"He is a professional at stalking people."

"Weird."

"I know but as you can see that's good for Aaron."

He caressed my face. I looked at his piercing black eyes and I didn't want to look away. "Listen to me Amber; I won't let anything happen to you. You mean the world to me, and if that maniac thinks he will get away with this, he's wrong." Then he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. "Amber, I had better get you home." He said.

"Why?" I replied. I didn't want to leave at all.

"Because if Katie doesn't see you in the morning she will probably call the cops."

"Good point, but I don't care."

"Amber, you worry me sometimes."

"Fine, but if you take me home now, you are skipping school with me tomorrow."

"I have finals tomorrow!"

"Well then I get to stay here."

"How about I take my final tomorrow and skip the rest of the day?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"No, I do, but I guarantee Katie doesn't."

"So? Who cares?"

"I don't want to get on her bad side, its bad enough that I kept you late last night if she found out that I let you spend the night over here, she'll kill me."

"Oh please, she hates to fight. She won't do anything except yell at me for a minute. Please?" I was begging for this. I wanted this so bad.

"Fine, I will skip school right after my final." Not exactly what I wanted, but I got a whole day with him, so that was good.

"Okay… take me home…" I replied.

"Aww… why are you sad?"

"Can I stay here and we can skip tomorrow?" I decided to push it.

"Amber, seriously?"

"Yeah, please!!" I put on my puppy dog eyes. I was determined.

"Oh not the eyes…. Fine…"

"Yay!" I jumped up and hugged him. I fell back down on his bed and bounced up again. I smiled up at him.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." He replied.

"I can't either." We laughed. I really loved spending every second I could with Jacob, I couldn't believe what was happening to me, I was falling in love. "Hey let me see your leg." He finally said. I was actually surprised he didn't say that earlier so I decided not to argue and just show him. I unwrapped the gauze around my leg. "Dear Lord, why did you take the cast off?" He exclaimed.

"Because it felt really gross." I replied. It was true; it gets really sticky and nasty.

He shook his head. "That looks horrible, maybe I should go take you back to the Cullens and get that cast put on again."

"NO! SPARE ME!"

"I really am considering that right now."

"It's late, they won't like that."

"They're vampires; I don't think they will care."

Good point. "They are going to wonder what happened."

"Well tell them that you sawed off your cast, I'm sure Carlisle will love that story."

"Please don't. It's going to heal fine. I have had so many worse injuries than this and I didn't even have a doctor, and I am fine and alive today, so don't worry about it!" It was true. There was this one time I had gotten into a fight with a vampire named Keely, she broke one of my arms and almost tore off my other arm, bit me, and then she had to slam my head against a boulder. No doctor, no nothing. I was in the Alps. I was able to make a full recovery, well I still have a few fight scars, but other than that, I was good as new. I won the fight. I had torn off her head and burned her. I also smashed her with the rock she decided to slam my head against. I was mad.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive I didn't beg to stay here to have you go take me to the Cullens."

He grinned. "Yeah I guess not."

"So what final do you have tomorrow, and why are you up so late?"

"History, I was up because I had to study but now you're here."

"I will quiz you! Give me your book!" I just wanted to be with him, if I was quizzing him on history, that was okay. I quizzed him for about a hour and I began to feel sleepy. "I'm tired…." I yawned. I had a very long day and only two hours of sleep before I came here, I was about to pass out.

"I knew that was going to happen." He shut his book and put it on his desk. I crawled under his covers and fell asleep almost instantly. I was deep asleep and I didn't dream at all.

I woke up the next morning at about nine. The sun was out today. I was excited, today was the perfect day to skip. Jacob was already gone at school so I had time to sneak out, sneak into my house, go to the beach and then call Katie to let her know I was alive. I got up and made his bed and opened the window and climbed down the lattice. I landed and ran towards Katie's. I was jogging, but to a human I would have been sprinting full force. I climbed the tree next to my room and thanked God that my window was unlocked. I fell into my room and froze for a second. Katie was gone. I put on my pink and orange tank cotton dress that went down to about my knees and my orange converse. I loved converse way to much, I had some of every color. I put my hair into a pink ribbon and put on a little makeup and went back to La Push. Once I had made it to the beach I called Katie on my cell phone.

"Hey Katie."

"AMBER HATHAWAY WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!?!?! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU ALL MORNING!" I should have taken my phone. "THERE HAD BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" There was, kind of.

"Calm yourself!"

"NO! THE PAST FEW DAYS I WOULD HAVE BEEN LUCKY TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW!"

"Okay! Look! I had a dream last night, Aaron talked to me again, Michael is already here. Aaron is coming up too now because of the whole Jacob thing and now he wants me and Jacob dead. And they will probably kill many humans in the process." I replied to her yelling.

"Why don't you tell me anything? And why weren't you here this morning."

"Number one: you don't like to be waken up," This was true, one time I made that mistake and she punched me. "number two: I fell asleep over there."

"Okay, well where are you now?"

"La Push beach."

"What day is today?"

"Wednesday."

"Why aren't you in school?! Amber! I swear to God!"

"Because I made Jacob skip with me. It's sunny today, can't I enjoy myself?"

"Fine… I want you home by nine tonight, we need to talk."

"Okay." I hung up and laid down in the sand. It was relaxing to enjoy the warmth of the sun. I sighed and hoped no one would come for awhile. Because of my suckish luck, my wish wasn't granted. Leah walked up and sat down next to me. "Please don't kick me out, it's sunny today." I said.

"I won't. I came here to apologize." She dug into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Here's the money I owe you." She handed me the cash.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leah?"

"Wow, thanks for you confidence in me." She said sarcastically.

I laughed. "No problem. Keep the money I was just joking with you. I like the holes actually; it makes them look more rugged."

"Glad I could help. Hey where's your cast?"

"I chopped it off last night."

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Have you ever worn a cast?" She shook her head. "They are disgusting. Plus, my break is gone; it's just the bite marks."

"I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's cool; I have been hurt a lot worse."

"Really? I thought I got you good."

I nodded my head. "You did, but I have met some pretty messed up vampires before and they have almost ripped me limb from limb, and I didn't even get a doctor so what you did was."

"Wow, how old are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know. I was born sometime during the high point in the Roman Empire. "I really have no clue; I was born sometime during the peek of Rome's power in the world."

"Wow that's old."

"Yeah, it is. But I am frozen at sixteen so it's all good."

"Can you have kids?"

"Yeah… I don't know if I ever want any though. I don't think my lifestyle would be a good thing to raise a kid around, I love them though."

"You're lucky, I am _really_ frozen."

"I would only consider myself lucky if I actually would have them."

She laughed. "Good point. So what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Jacob to finish his stupid final, he told me he was going to skip with me today."

"You are a bad influence."

"Like I said." We laughed. "What are you doing today?"

"Swimming."

"That is not a bad idea; I wish I brought my bathing suit."

"I have an extra if you want to borrow it."

"Cool! I haven't swam in a while."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come over here, there's a changing room over this way." Leah said as she got up from the beach and walked away from the cliffs. I followed, as soon as we got there she handed me a pink, white striped bikini. I hated wearing bikinis, but beggars can't be choosers. I changed into the swimsuit, I didn't mind how I looked in a bikini, in fact, I looked amazing in a bikini. It was the male attention I got from wearing a bikini. I went to the beach with some of my guy friends one time, I regretted it. They wouldn't stop asking me to take off my top. Never again.

I came out of the changing room, Leah was waiting for me. "Let's go!" I said excited.

She smiled. "After we swim for a while, do you want to go cliff diving at all?" She asked.

I had always loved cliff diving, I went cliff diving every time I went to Lake Powell in Utah with my friends. "Yeah! I love to cliff dive!" I replied eagerly. "Let me call Jacob to see where he is and tell him to bring his swimsuit."

"Good idea."

I dialed Jacob's number. "Hey Amber." He answered his phone.

"Hey where are you?" I replied.

"I'm almost at the beach."

"Bring your swimsuit!"

"What inspired you to go swimming?"

"Leah."

"Are you okay?! She hates you and you're hanging out with her?!"

"I heard that Jacob!" Leah yelled.

I laughed. "I'm fine and Leah decided to apologize and we were talking and decided to go swim."

"But what about your leg?"

"Eh, I'll live."

"No, you are not even supposed to go swimming with that leg. I know you don't care, but I-"

"You sound like Katie! It's fine, I promise."

"Okay… I will see you in a few minutes."

I hung up. We weren't on the top of the cliff; I was going to work my way up. "You do know how to cliff dive, right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I've been cliff diving before." I replied.

"So what are your set of rules for cliff diving."

"None, my steps are very simple. Run, jump, scream."

She laughed. "Very nice instructions."

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go!" We ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped and screamed until we hit the cold water. I swam to the surface as soon as I could, it was freezing. I gasped for air.

"Wow the water's cold." I said to Leah as she came up from the water. She grinned.

"Really? I can't tell." She replied.

"You're so lucky to not have to deal with the cold ever."

"Hey guys! How's the water?" We heard a voice call from the top of the cliff. It was Jacob.

"Fine!" Leah called up.

"It's freezing!" I called up.

Jacob laughed. "I'm going to go with Leah's opinion." He said.

"Wow, thanks! I feel like my opinion is so valued." I replied to his comment.

We all laughed. Leah and I climbed out of the water and ran up to where Jacob was standing, which was the top of the cliff. "Hey!" I said.

"Hey sexy." He said playfully. I pushed him; he almost fell off the cliff. He tried desperately to regain his footing, once he did he looked at me like I was crazy. Leah and I laughed. "I will never say that again on the edge of a cliff." He said.

"You are so dumb." I replied.

"Jacob you are in an abusive relationship." Leah said. I laughed.

"I am abusive! I am also very proud of it. It gets rid of the weak boyfriends" I grinned. Leah laughed.

"I can't believe you almost pushed me off a cliff." Jacob said.

"I've done a lot worse." I replied.

"I'm scared to know." Leah said.

"You ready sexy beast!" I said to Leah. She laughed.

"Let's go!" We jumped. I looked up; Jacob was laughing and jumped after us. I loved the feeling of free falling. You could let go of everything and just go where the wind blew, it was a peaceful feeling even though I was screaming the whole way down, it was something I could never help, my body automatically did it. Leah was screaming too. I felt the cold water surround my body and let myself sink for awhile before I came up; it wasn't as cold as it was before.

"Why is Leah a sexy beast?" Jacob asked.

"Because I am amazing!" Leah said.

I laughed. "What she said." I replied.

"I'm not?" He asked.

"No." I joked. Leah laughed at him. He almost looked hurt. "I'm kidding you dork." I said to Jacob. His expression changed the moment the words left my lips. We swam back towards the shore. I spotted Quil and Embry. They looked absolutely furious. I wondered what would happen if I went up and said hi. Leah saw them too.

"Just ignore them; they won't dare come over here." Leah said.

"What's going on….aw crap." Jacob said he had seen them too.

"Come on, you want to jump again?" Leah asked excited.

I decided to ignore Quil and Embry. "Yeah! Let's go!" I replied. We ran up the cliff. Jacob decided to go talk to them. "Ready?" I asked. I got no reply, only a scream. I turned and looked to see if she jumped already, I was wrong, a vampire was on top of her trying to bite her. It wasn't Michael, but it was one of his subordinates. Leah couldn't change into a werewolf. I reacted before I had a minute to think and I lunged at the vampire. I pulled him off Leah and he set his sights on me. He bit my arm and he wouldn't let go. I punched his head and Leah looked like she was in shock. He hissed at me. I could feel the venom burn, it wouldn't do anything to me, it just hurt like hell. I was close to water so I decided to make a giant wave and knock him off his feet. He fell and hit his head on a rock. He got back up. My arm felt like it was going to fall off it hurt so bad. Then I saw three werewolves fly out from the woods they tackled him to the ground and ripped off his head and threw him into the ocean. I recognized Jacob from the group. "Leah!" I yelled and ran over to her. "Oh my God, are you okay? Did he bite you?" I was scared; vampire bites to werewolves were fatal.

"No he didn't, I am just really scared." She replied. The werewolves ran back into the forest and I stayed with Leah. In about three seconds Paul, Sam and a bunch of other guys came running up the cliff.

"What happened?" Sam asked worried.

"A vampire jumped Leah and I, he bit me, but Jacob and I guess Quil and Embry killed him. He's probably Michael's thug, Michael is definitely close by." I said to Sam.

"Why can't we smell him?" Seth asked confused.

"He's a professional, he knows what he's doing, and right now, he's sending thugs to asses our skills so he knows what he's up against."

"So basically, he has the upper hand right now." Paul replied, very frustrated.

"Yup, he's probably listening to our conversation right now." I said. It was the truth; he could probably see every one of us and maybe even see where Jacob, Quil and Embry were. But I didn't say that, I didn't want to get Paul too mad.

"That's not good." Leah said.

"Thank you doctor obvious." I replied sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm hurts!" Leah said.

"You said it yourself, I'm abusive." I replied.

She laughed. "True that."

The pain in my arm was horrible, I knew it would go away, but I would have to bear with it for at least a day. Then Jacob, Quil, and Embry emerged from the woods. Jacob looked horrified. I wasn't surprised really, I had just been bitten by a vampire, he probably thought I was going to turn into one. "Amber!" He ran up to me and looked at my arm. "Are you okay?! We need to get you over to Carlisle's now!" He said very worried about my arm.

"Don't worry about it! Nothing's going to happen; I will just be in some serious pain for the next 24 hours." I replied.

"And that's nothing?" I nodded my head. "We're taking you to the Cullens, they need to hear this anyway." It was the truth they needed to be on high alert now that Michael has made his move. Aaron was probably here now too. That wasn't good at all. Aaron was stronger than Michael, and that is seriously strong.

"Fine." I finally said and got up. "Leah, you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just scared the hell out of me, that's all." She replied. I used my good arm and helped myself up.

"Let's go Amber, we need to hurry in case he decides to attack them." Jacob said. That was a very good point. Once Michael started, he couldn't be stopped. We drove over to the Cullens house. "This is the second time I've had to rush you to the Cullens place because you hurt yourself some how." Jacob said after about a minute.

"Hey! That's not fair! Both times I was attacked!" I replied.

He laughed. "Good point. Still, you need to be more careful."

I grinned. "You need to stop worrying so much about me, I can take care of myself."

"I question that sometimes."

"Hey! I can abuse you but you don't abuse me back!"

He laughed. "Nah, I think I will." He grinned.

"Well you definitely aren't considered a wimp anymore."

"When was I considered a wimp?"

"When you almost fell off a cliff, when you looked like you were about to cry when I didn't say you were a sexy beast-"

"Okay, okay. But you pushed me very roughly and that was mean for saying that!"

I laughed. "So!"

"So it's unfair."

"Oh whatever you dork."

"I am not a dork!"

"Yeah you are dork."

He mimicked my voice and said "Oh whatever."

My jaw dropped. "I don't sound like that! You suck at imitations!"

He laughed. We drove into the Cullens driveway. I climbed out of Jacob's car and started walking towards the Cullens front door swiftly, Jacob followed, I could tell he was holding his breath, I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. Rosalie saw me and answered the door. My arm began to hurt again just as she answered the door, the pain was very on and off. "I need to see Carlisle _now_." I held my bitten arm level to her face and her jaw dropped, I don't think she expected that.

"He- He's not here right now." She replied.

"Okay well I need to talk to you guys anyway, there's not much you can do for my bite no matter what."

"About what?"

"How I got this bite you dip shit." I was not in the mood for this bitch of a vampire and I just needed to warn them about Michael. She glared but let me and Jacob in. Emmett took one look at me and laughed. I was just in my cover up (which happened to be very short). "What?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" He asked still laughing.

"I got jumped by a vampire while cliff diving, so shut up." He laughed even harder now. I hit the back of his head with my good arm. "You idiot! We're all in danger now!" I yelled.

"You got attacked while you were _cliff diving_?" He asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" I replied, Carlisle walked in and saw me.

"What happened to you today miss Amber?" He asked.

"She got attacked by a vampire when she decided to go cliff diving." Emmett answered for me.

I shot him a death glare and caught a glimpse of the clock. Nine thirty. Just my luck, I had to be home a half hour ago. "Uh… Can I call Katie first before I explain everything?"

"Go ahead." I picked up a phone and dialed Katie's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Katie? Hey, I am going to be a little late…." I said.

"Why? Are you okay?"

The pain in my arm returned and it was worse than ever. "OW! DAMMIT! NO!"

"Amber! What's wrong! Tell me _now_!"

"I'm at the Cullens because I got bit by a vampire today."

"I will be right over! Hang on!" She hung up.

"What happened Amber?" Carlisle asked very concerned.

"What Emmett said, Michael finally made his move." I gritted through my clenched teeth. The pain subsided. I sighed.

"Hmmm…." He picked up my bleeding arm. He looked down and saw my bandaged leg. "Where's your cast?" Damn.

"The trash." I replied, I had better tell the truth. Katie hadn't seen me either, she would want some answers. He shook his head.

"Why in the world did you do that?" He asked as he cleaned up my wound.

"Because it was bothering me." I replied.

"It bothers everyone, you are the only person I know who's ever cut off their cast."

"Well that's because I actually do something about my problems." It was true, I was always one to get rid of my problems, I didn't sit and pray they would go away. Unfortunately Michael was one of those problems I would have to wait out; I really had a hard time dealing with that.

"Well, that was something you really shouldn't have done."

"Oh who cares?"

He shook his head. "There, please don't chop off the bandage."

"I won't! I don't have to use crutches."

Katie walked in. She looked _horrible_. She had dark rings under her eyes, she hadn't slept in a while, her jeans were torn and she was bleeding on her legs. Her eye makeup was running. "Amber! Are you okay?! _You_!" She shot a look at Jacob. "How dare you-"

"Katie! What the hell happened to you?" I said. I decided to change the subject; I didn't want her mad at Jacob.

"Nothing, I can't believe you!" She started yelling at Jacob again.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" I yelled as Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil all walked in. They all looked at Katie, they hadn't met her.

"What happened?" They all said at once.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME AMBER HAS BEEN HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!!" She was sooooo mad. They all looked a little startled, I had never seen her this angry. Leah looked a little guilty, she had been there for both incidents, in fact, she caused one of them.

"KATIE! CALM DOWN!" I finally screamed at her. She looked at me like I was insane. "Obviously something happened to you! Now would you please tell us?!"

Everyone looked shocked; I couldn't figure out, I had yelled at almost everyone. Maybe they were just shocked that Katie was screaming. Katie was quiet at first, but she spoke eventually. "I was walking over here-" She whispered.

I was sick of it, so I said "I'm sorry I can't here you, what?"

She raised her voice from a whisper to a normal tone. "I was walking over here; a vampire came out of no where on this road and attacked me. I fended her off though."

"Did you kill her?" Sam asked.

"No, she got away." Katie replied. We heard glass shatter up stairs and then a scream.

Esme ran down the stairs "Someone broke in!" She exclaimed. Not good. I ran up stairs.

"Amber! What are you doing?!" Katie asked. I didn't answer I just ran towards the crash. I found her inside the family room. She had black hair and was wearing jeans and a powder blue shirt. Her blood red eyes stared straight at me.

She snarled. "Who are you?"

"Amber and you are?"

"Gabriela."

"Do you work for Aaron?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And my job is to kill you, sorry" She said, and then she lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and she shattered a glass coffee table. She growled. "Stay still!" She yelled. This time when she lunged at me, I didn't move, I could take her; she was only one of Aaron's girlfriends/thugs. I decided to be a bitch to her and question her about Aaron and her relationship with him. He had a record for sleeping with all of his female subordinates.

"So what did he do to you?" I asked Gabriela. She stopped moving.

She snarled. "None of your business."

"Did he sleep with you? He's tried to do that to me before, the key to stop him is to bitch slap him then kick him in the place where the sun does not shine, he gives up real easy, unless you are a dirty whore and don't mind it, which I can see you are number two."

She was pissed. She yelled some very mean names at me then lunged, I had gotten what I wanted; as she flew through the air at me I turned quickly to my side and shoved my elbow into her gut. She fell over clutching her gut hacking horribly. I had used my full strength on this girl, and now she looked like she was going to cry. I felt bad for her; Aaron could be such a douche bag sometimes, poor girl. She was really pretty too. Her black hair was wavy and it was shiny. I was almost positive she didn't want to work for Aaron, she knew what he did to humans and other vampires was wrong, but she had no where else to go, and then he made her feel better by telling her how beautiful she was and buying her gifts, then he told Gabriela that he loved her, slept with her, then ignored her. It was horrible what he did to girls and one day he was going to pay for it. She got up from the pile of glass she laid down on. "I can help you." She finally said.

"How?" I asked.

"I know where Michael is." She replied.

Oh God, this could seriously help us. "Where is he?" I asked desperately. But I didn't get an answer, the moment the words left my lips she fell down, dead. I knew my hit from earlier didn't do this. I kneeled over. "Gabriela? Gabriela? Answer me!" I was so desperate, anything to stop this madness. I didn't know what else to do; I was scared Michael was going to kill me next so I screamed.

Jacob's Point of View

We heard glass shatter. We all began to slowly move towards the stairs. I wanted to know what was going on in that other room so badly. After about a minute, I heard the most blood curdling scream. Amber. I was the first to react, I ran up the stairs into the family room. Glass was everywhere, the vampire that was next to Amber was dead, but she looked untouched. Amber didn't though, there was glass all in her arms and she was bleeding horribly. Of course I imprinted on the girl who won't stay put for five seconds and then gets herself hurt because she can't sit still so I have to worry to no end about her. Katie followed me up the stairs along with a few others. "Oh my God." Katie finally said.

"Amber!" I said as I ran over to her side. "Are you okay?" I asked. I was so scared for her. She looked horrified; she was still staring at the vampire with wide eyes.

"She offered to help us…." She whispered. "She said she knew where Michael was…" Amber choked out.

"Did she say?!" I asked I wanted to strangle these Michael and Aaron characters; Amber had been hurt so many times because of them.

"No, she dropped dead before she could say anything." She whispered. She was still staring at the body, shaking. Her hands were covered in blood. I began to pull pieces of glass out of her hands. Carlisle walked over.

"Amber is in shock. Here let me get some of the glass out of her leg. Jacob, I am going to the hospital with her so I can get some better equipment. Stay here please, same with you Katie." He said looking up at Katie. I was down by Amber's side and I got up.

"Okay." I agreed; she needed to get the glass out of her arms and legs. Katie gave me a death glare. I knew she would hate me for letting Amber stay over last night. I shouldn't of let her stay.

"What is wrong with you?!" Katie yelled at me. I hadn't even spoken to her yet and she was yelling at me. I dealt with it though; I couldn't let her think bad of me. "Why did you do that? Do you know how worried I was? I thought Amber was dead!" She yelled at me. "Are you just going to ignore me?" She demanded.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry." I said. I truly was, I knew it was a bad idea, but I decided to let her stay anyway, and then she had gotten hurt. Would it ever end? Katie and Amber were only half sisters, but they were still very close, I could only imagine how Katie must of felt waking up and finding out her younger sister wasn't there. I shuddered at the thought.

"Good." She replied. I looked out the window and saw Carlisle's car driving down the road towards the hospital, he had asked me to stay here, but I wondered if I could. I walked down stairs towards where Seth and Leah were talking to Alice.

Seth gave me an apologetic look and Leah looked worried. "I'm sorry." Leah said.

"She's going to be okay, Carlisle just needs to get her to the hospital and patch her up." Alice spoke up. I was still quiet, I was worried about her. She was definitely hurt and was in total shock, I had never seen anyone so scared in my life. "You can stay here until she gets back if you like." Alice offered.

Amber's Point of View

As we drove towards the hospital I was silent, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't stop shaking, my arms and legs stung badly from the glass that had gotten stuck in my body. After what seemed like forever, we drove into the emergency room parking lot. Carlisle carried me towards the door, I couldn't move, I was terrified; I thought we were going to be attacked every time something near me moved. I couldn't stop myself from curling into a ball when I saw any sudden movement. I needed to stop, but I couldn't. After Carlisle talked to a nurse, he moved me into a hospital room. The nurse walked back in with a bag full of supplies and a shot, she walked up to me and stuck it in my arm, and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling sore; I looked around and remembered last night's events. I sighed and the fear took over again. No one was with me, I wanted to scream. Carlisle walked in. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Scared, sore." I replied.

"Why are you scared?" He asked.

I thought it was obvious, but he hadn't seen what had happened, so I couldn't blame him. "When I was fighting Gabriela-"

"Who's Gabriela?"

"The dead female vampire. Anyway, she offered to help me, she hated Aaron, she was going to tell me where Michael was, but then she fell over dead. I was so scared I was going to be next, so I screamed. I still am scared that he's going to kill me." He was no matter what, but I would rather it would be later than sooner.

"I see…" He looked deep in thought. His phone rang. He answered it. "Hello….. Yes I see….. I will bring her back to our house….. Okay, bye." He hung up. "I will go get your discharge papers." He said to me. I waited for about a minute before he returned. "Sign here." He pointed at the bottom of the page, I signed. I put on some of Alice's clothes that she let me borrow and we drove back towards the Cullens. I wondered if Jacob was still there, I doubted it. He couldn't stand it in there. We drove into the driveway and I got out. I had bandages all over my arms and legs and had several stitches. I walked towards the front door with Carlisle close behind. Katie and Jacob were waiting for me. I walked in and Jacob came up and gave me a bear hug.

"You feel okay?" He asked clearly worried about me. Katie walked up towards me too. She was glaring at Jacob, she obviously hated him.

"Other than you crushing my lungs? Yes I feel better." I replied. He smiled and let me go.

"Good, we decided to-" He was interrupted by Katie.

"We decided to keep you here for a while; we don't want you to get hurt." She looked at Jacob. "Again." He looked guilty.

"Katie, cool it." I replied. "Let's go back to the house so I can pack my things, okay?" I was not going to let her abuse Jacob like that, that was my job (Haha, just kidding).

"Fine." She snapped. She gave Jacob one last death glare and walked towards the door.

Once we were outside I said "What the hell is that all about Katie?" I asked.

"Amber! He's the reason that you have been seriously hurt twice." She replied.

"And? Look Katie, I know that you are protective of me, but I can take care of myself, I don't need you to worry about me."

"Amber, I am not going to let you see him if you keep getting hurt like this."

"Katie! He saved me today!"

"Oh yeah? How?" She demanded.

"When I was fighting that vampire who bit me! Jacob ripped his head off! Literally!"

"Oh." She was silenced. We were quiet the rest of the drive home. Once we got there I stormed up to my room and began packing. I thought about leaving Forks with Jacob. No, I couldn't. When Katie and I got into a fight last time I didn't see her for a long time, I wasn't going to tear us apart again like that. I was just going to have to be more careful. As soon as I was done packing I went downstairs.

"Let's go Katie." I said.

She quietly walked towards the car and we began to drive back towards the Cullens. We were quiet the whole way there to. I knew that one of us would have to apologize, I didn't do anything really. So I couldn't figure out what to apologize for and just end the stupid thing. I searched wildly in my head, but before I could think of anything we arrived. I got out of the car. "Bye Katie." I said. I don't think she ever heard me though because she drove away as soon as I stepped out of the car. I was upset, I hated when we fought. I walked up to the Cullens door and wondered if she would even visit me during my stay here.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's Point of View

While we tried to argue what we should do to keep Amber safe from Aaron and Michael; Leah said "We should keep her on the reservation for a while, we can have some of the guys keep watch, and she can stay with me."

"Yes, because she has been so safe while she was with you." Katie snapped at Leah. Leah did not look very happy, but she didn't say anything.

Seth spoke up. "We will be keeping watch the entire time Katie, she won't get hurt." Katie didn't look very happy at all with this plan, she hated me.

"Maybe she should just stay here." Esme offered. Katie's face changed from a frown to a smile almost instantly. Rosalie, however, looked horrified.

"That would work out just fine." Katie said.

"NO! PLEASE ESME NO!!!" Rosalie yelled.

"Don't mind Rosalie, I will go make a bed for her." Esme said to Katie. Rosalie was furious, this was hilarious, I almost didn't mind her staying here. "Jacob your welcome to come any time you want while Amber is here." Esme said. Katie didn't look to pleased about this, but she didn't say a word.

"Thanks." I said. I didn't want to get Katie very mad, she already hated me there was no need to piss her off. We were all quiet for awhile. The door opened and Amber and Carlisle walked in. I walked up to her immediately and hugged her. I said "You feel okay?"

"Other than you crushing my lungs? Yes I feel better." She replied. I could feel Katie glaring at me, but I smiled and let her go.

"Good, we decided to-" I began to say but Katie interrupted me.

"We decided to keep you here for a while; we don't want you to get hurt." Katie said, she looked straight at me and then said "Again." I felt really guilty.

"Katie, cool it." Amber said. "Let's go back to the house so I can pack my things, okay?" Katie gave me another evil glare and followed Amber out the door.

"C'mon Jacob, Seth, let's go." Leah said. Seth followed his sister and we all walked out. We climbed into my car and drove back to the reservation. I dropped Seth and Leah off and drove back to my house.

Amber's Point of View

As soon as I arrived at the Cullens I knocked on the door. Esme answered. "Here, let me show you the guest bedroom." She said. We walked upstairs into a white room, the carpet was white and the bed spread was white, it was almost blinding. "If you need anything, let me know." Esme said.

"Thank you." I replied. She left and I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep. I was dreaming. Shit. I was on an island beach. I was in a dress, it had a white top then a thick green stripe, a thick blue stripe, the a thick navy stripe at the bottom of the dress, it was loose and fell to my knees, I was barefoot. "Oh Amber." I heard a voice come from my right. "Why are you doing this?" Aaron asked.

"I don't just give up." I replied. I was glaring at him, I hated him.

He laughed. "You have definitely proved that." He sat down next to me. I growled and lunged at him. He moved out of the way swiftly. "Tsk tsk, oh Amber. I love you so much, but you shouldn't try to attack me in a setting that I completely control."

"What did you just say?" I gritted through my teeth. I was so mad, I was going to kill him the moment I had the chance.

He walked closer to me and I stepped back every time he stepped forward. I was mad. He disappeared, I was still in the dream though, I whirled around and he was there. "Why do you try to fight me? I love you and you won't love me back. Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I know you." I replied.

He laughed. I wanted to strangle him. I glared at him. "Smart girl."

I shook my head. "The only reason you supposedly love me is because I am the only girl who has ever rejected your 'love'."

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen what you've done to girls, I pity those girls." I remembered Gabriela. That made me even more upset. "Do you even remember Gabriela?" I asked furious.

"A little yes."

"You're lying you sick bastard."

"Okay so what if I don't?"

"You slept with the poor girl!"

"How do you know?"

"She told me before you killed her!"

"Oh, no wonder I don't remember, she was Michael's subordinate."

"I know you did, she said she did, and frankly, I trust the dead girl more that you."

"That hurts."

"Good."

"You are so cold."

"Don't fall in love with a bitch, dumb shit."

He laughed. "Then why do you not care that that dog loves you?"

"Let me re-fraise that, don't fall in love with someone who hates your guts."

He shook his head. "One day you will realize that you love me, and you will regret the things you have said to me."

He did not just say that. "YOU FREAK! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Goodbye Amber, I will see you tomorrow night." The dream vanished. I woke up. It was about three a.m. but I knew the Cullens weren't asleep so I walked downstairs, I was hungry anyway. I walked down the stairs and Emmett knew something was up.

"Hey…" I said sleepily.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I am being stalked by Aaron via dreams again…" I yawned.

"What did he say this time?" Emmett asked.

"I was trying to kill him so he's probably pissed." I closed my eyes and began to doze.

"Well that's smart." Emmett said and laughed. I gave him the finger and dug in the refrigerator for some food, he laughed. "God you are so weird." He said as I bit into an apple. I gave him the finger again; I was too tired to think of a sarcastic comment. I yawned. He shook his head.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"On patrol." He replied.

"I see." I said.

"So… what's up?"

"Eating?"

He laughed. "You smell." He wrinkled his nose.

"Thanks, I know it's sexy." I replied. I tossed my hair.

He laughed. "You pull it off quite nicely."

We both laughed. Emmett was a good friend, I liked him a lot. I punched his arm playfully. "You're so dumb."

"Yeah…." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I have only gone through high school about ten times. I think I could go a couple times and maybe I would be classed with your level of intelligence."

I laughed. "Maybe, you would have to work really hard though." I replied taking a bite of my apple.

He shook his head. I threw away the rest of my apple. "You are one of the funniest people I have ever met."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"You aren't afraid to speak your mind; you really have no filter between your brain and your mouth."

I laughed. It was so true. "Thanks I know." I smiled. Emmett and I were really great friends. I liked to be around him; he had a great sense of humor and didn't mind my insults and he insulted me back. I liked it. "I should probably go back to sleep." I said and I began to walk towards the bedroom, he grabbed my arm and I turned around. His lips crashed onto mine. Oh dear God, why me? I didn't know what to do, slap him, break the kiss, or wait for him to break the kiss. Then the Cullens walked in, with Rosalie, just my luck. I broke the kiss quickly. I really was in deep trouble. Emmett looked guilty and I was trying not to laugh at the expression on Rosalie's face, it was so priceless.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"Um… Rose…" Emmett began to say.

"WHAT HAPPENED???!!!" She yelled again. The whole family was in shock. I was still trying not to laugh. Her expression was just too _funny_. She looked at me. "YOU DIRTY WHORE!!" She yelled. Whoa, whoa. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him. I was very much in love with Jacob, not Emmett. I didn't want to say anything though, I didn't want anything I said to make Emmett look bad, but I didn't want to look bad either, I was stuck. I thought about what I should say but Emmett began to talk.

"Rose, look… I uh… I like Amber a lot… and um…"

Rosalie looked horrified, she realized he kissed me. "You don't love me anymore?" Rosalie went from horrified to crushed. Now I felt bad for her. I began to realize why she hated me so much; she knew that he was beginning to like me, which was bad news for her. That's when it hit me, Jacob. I hoped he wouldn't hear a word about this but that was highly unlikely if either Emmett or Rosalie left, he would want answers, and what was I supposed to tell him. 'Emmett kissed me and the whole Cullen family walked in on us.' Yeah I didn't think so; it would be like I ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Oh God, please help me. I was about to start crying when I realized the amount of damage I had just done to the family, I had single handily tore apart a seemingly perfect family. My luck sucked some serious ass.

"I should go." I said and I began to walk towards the stairs. No words of protest, I didn't expect them. It was just silent. I packed my things. I couldn't help it, the waterworks started to come. I bawled, my life was slowly falling apart. Katie hated me, I had just torn up the Cullen family and two crazy vampires were out to get me. I grabbed my bags and walked down the stairs. They could tell I had been crying. "I'll go to the reservation, if Katie comes tell her where I am, I don't think she will though, she hates me." I managed to choke out. I walked out the front door and began to walk towards the reservation. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, walk alone at night, but I had to leave. I couldn't stay there. I arrived at Jacob's house at about five a.m. I didn't go inside his house, I decided to wait out in his garage until he came out there which was normally in about two hours. I had to think this whole ordeal through. I should probably tell everything that happened in the past few hours, no matter how much it would hurt him, I thought about where I should stay and how Katie would react. She would be furious, of course, but once she heard the whole story I don't think she would be as mad. Then again, she might not listen to me. I sighed. Two hours passed quickly, at about seven thirty he walked in.

"What happened?" He asked concerned he walked over to where I was sitting. "And why didn't you get me?"

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. Jacob hugged me; I buried my face in his chest and cried. I was so stressed, I had to leave this stupid town, but I could never bring myself to do it. "Shh…Shh… Calm down Amber, just tell me what happened." He said in an attempt to calm me down.

I finally stopped after about ten minutes. "Emmett kissed me last night after Aaron visited my dreams, then while he kissed me the whole Cullen family walked in including Rosalie, she started screaming at me then Emmett told her that he really liked me, then I came here because I had just torn up the whole Cullen family, and Katie hates me." I said all in one breath and started crying harder. He squeezed me tighter.

"Amber, I love you." He looked down at me with his piercing black eyes and kissed me. I felt the electric current run through me again. I craved that feeling that I got from kissing him. My worries almost seemed to vanish and all that was real was him. "Stay here for as long as you need, you don't need to worry about any of this we will take care of it." He said. I nodded my head. He kissed my forehead and we got up. He grabbed my duffle bad and said "C'mon, you need to take a shower and get some sleep." We walked into his house. Paul was sitting on the couch.

"Jesus Amber, what happened to you?" He asked.

"These past five hours have been a living hell, I think I am about to pass out." I replied, and every word was the truth.

"We'll explain later, Amber the bathroom is on the right when you come up the stairs." Jacob said to Paul and I. I nodded and went up the stairs, a shower sounded so good right now. I turned on the hot water and just stood in it for about ten minutes before I even touched my shampoo. Once I took a shower I put on some sweats and went into Jacob's room. I was going to be living here for the next week or so. Maybe longer if I didn't hear from Katie. I laid on the bed for a minute and began to think about what to say to Katie. I had no clue, I called her anyway.

"Hello?" Katie picked up the phone.

"Katie, it's Amber." I replied. "We need to talk."

"About what? There is nothing to talk about Amber."

"I'm in La Push you know."

"Why are you there?! I told you to stay at the Cullens!"

"Yeah well Emmett decided to kiss me last night and they walked in, I had to leave."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me, I got to go. Bye." She hung up before I said bye. I wondered if she was angry, I hoped she wasn't, she didn't sound angry. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. I let my eyes flutter shut and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at about noon. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs. "Hey." Jacob said.

I yawned. "Hey, what's up?" I replied.

"Nothing, just watching TV."

I sat down next to him. "Where did Paul go?" I asked, I had only been asleep for a few hours.

"He's keeping watch with Sam."

"Ooh, why was he here in the first place?" I asked, it didn't seem like Jacob and Paul were very good friends to be honest.

"He imprinted on my sister Rachel."

"Oh, that sucks for her."

He laughed. "She doesn't mind him, he just eats all of our food."

"Aw damn, you're kidding me right?"

"I wish I was." We laughed.

"So when's your shift to keep watch?" I asked.

"I don't, I just have to be with you at all times." He answered.

"Damn, your kidding right?" I said jokingly.

He laughed. "Unfortunately no."

I laughed this time. "You must hate me so much." I said.

"I do, I can't stand to be around you." We both laughed. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey Amber! It's Rebekah!" She replied. Oh God, she was coming to Forks this summer to come and visit me, and psychotic vampires were on the loose. Just perfect.

"Hey! What's up?" I replied trying to act normal.

"Well, I am flying up to Seattle tomorrow and instead of hanging out with my parents, they said I could come spend the month in Forks! I know you said there isn't much to do, but I really want to see you!"

I had been skipping a lot recently so it didn't matter how much I went to school anyway, I would graduate, of course that really didn't matter if I did or didn't. "Yeah! Do you need me to pick you up from the airport tomorrow? You're going to have to stay in a hotel though; Katie has no more room in the house." It wasn't true, but she couldn't know that Katie and I were fighting and that I was living with my boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's cool; I will see you tomorrow then!" She said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"Rebekah, I need to go to the airport tomorrow to pick her up."

"Amber, you do know that this place is probably more dangerous than Los Angeles right now."

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to say, 'You can't come we are all being attacked by vampires.' yeah, that's sounds totally normal and sane."

"Good point. What do you want for lunch?"

"Pizza sounds so good right now."

"That does sound good, I'll be right back, I'd better go order some." He said and he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I watched TV for a few minutes before he walked back in. "It will be here in thirty minutes and I ordered an extra so Paul can eat."

I laughed. "Good, I would like to eat some myself."

He sat down next to me, put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I smiled; everything just always seemed to go away when I was in his arms. In about a half hour, the pizza arrived and so did Paul. "Mmm… that smells really good." I said and got up from the couch to grab a plate.

"Which one is mine?" Paul asked.

"You are going to eat an entire pizza? I thought Jacob was joking!" I said.

"Yup, I am." Paul replied.

Jacob just shook his head. "That's weird." I said, I shook my head too. After we ate lunch my phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered.

"Amber?" The voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Rosalie."

Aw crap, why now? I was having a good time and I had almost forgotten about the incident. "Um, hey."

"Look, can you tell me exactly what happened with you and Emmett, I know you and I haven't had the greatest relationship, but I need to hear this."

I felt horrible. I felt very slimy and just…just… like a whore. I wasn't, he kissed me, but I felt like a whore anyway. I got up and walked up stairs into Jacob's room, he had already heard, but Paul hadn't, and I wanted to avoid that. "Aaron visited my dreams last night so I went down to tell you guys, Emmett was the only one there so we talked for about a half an hour, I was about to go to sleep when he kissed me. Rosalie, I'm sorry, and like you said, we haven't had the greatest relationship, but I would never do that to anyone. Even someone I hated." It was the truth, I wasn't someone who made other girls cry by kissing their boyfriends right in front of them, that was just bitchy.

"Thanks, I had better go, bye." She hung up. I walked down stairs.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"No one, don't worry about it." I lied.

"Okay then, do you want to go see a movie with the guys and Leah?"

I smiled, I needed to get out. "Yeah, sounds great, I'm going to go get dressed." I put on my blue ruffle top from Express, some white bermuda shorts, and my blue converse. I went into the bathroom quickly, put my hair up into a blue ribbon and put on some makeup. I came downstairs and said "Let's go!"

"Okay, we get to go get Quil and Embry." Jacob said.

"Kay, what movie are we going to go see?"

"I have no clue, do you know Paul?"

"Nope." Paul said. "I think we are just going to choose once we get there."

"Sounds good to me!" I said as we walked towards Jacob's car. We drove to Quil's house and once we got there, he wasn't ready.

"Damn, what is taking him so long?" Paul said.

"I don't know, throw a rock at his window or something to get him to come down." I was joking, but Paul took it seriously, and unfortunately for Quil, the window was open.

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Quil screamed. I started laughing, Jacob did too. Quil looked out the window and saw Paul there. "DAMMIT PAUL!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" He yelled.

"Hurry up and get down here or we are going to be late for the movie!" Paul yelled back up. He climbed back into the car.

"You know I was joking right?" I said.

"Oh, well, it worked." He replied. I shook my head and started laughing again. Quil climbed into Jacob's car.

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to throw a rock at my open window?" Quil asked. Paul pointed at me. "Could you not tell it was open?!"

"No! I was in the car! I was joking anyway! Paul was dumb enough to think I wasn't kidding." I replied.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Paul said as drove up to Embry's house.

"Yes it is." I said. Embry climbed into the car.

"What's up?" He said.

"Paul threw a rock at my window which happened to be open after Amber suggested it to him." Quil said. Embry started laughing.

"I was kidding!" I said. "I'm innocent!" Everyone started laughing. We sped down the highway to Port Angeles. I was happy, I know it sounds weird because my life was falling apart, but Jacob was always there to make it better, he made sure I was happy. "Okay, who wants to see Drag Me to Hell?" I said.

Jacob laughed. "The last time we saw a horror movie you freaked out." He said.

"Did not!" I protested.

"So why did you scream?" He asked.

"One part!"

Everyone laughed at me. "I don't mind seeing that movie, it looks good." Embry said.

"Yeah me too." Quil said.

"Thank you!" I said. "Now is everyone else going to meet us there?" I asked.

"That's the plan." Jacob said.

"Paul, what do you think about seeing Drag Me to Hell?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." He said. We drove into the movie theater. I got out of the car and we all walked towards the rest of the guys and Leah by the ticket stand.

"Hey!" I said to Leah.

"Hey, what's up?" She said.

"Nothing much, are we the only girls?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, but I am normally alone, so this is an improvement! I tried to get Sam to bring Emily and Jared to bring Kim one time and it didn't work."

I laughed. "Fun, fun." I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "You wouldn't believe some of the movies we see."

"Ha, I suggested Drag Me to Hell."

"NO! Why did you do that?!"

"I like horror movies?"

"I hate them!"

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's sneak away and go see Ghosts of Girlfriends Past."

"I like your thinking, let's go."

"Bye Jacob!" I called.

"What the- Amber! What the hell?!" He yelled back.

I laughed. "Leah and I are going to see a chick flick, see you in…" I looked at the movie time. "Two hours!" I called.

He shook his head. "I can't believe you!"

"You can't?"

"Good point, have fun, see you in two hours." Leah and I laughed and we ran to the ticket stand. "Two for Ghosts of Girlfriends Past." I said. As soon as we got the tickets we bought popcorn and went to the theater. "I am so glad I have a girlfriend." I said to Leah. "I only have two and both don't even live near me, well one is coming up here tomorrow so…"

Leah laughed. "Right there with you Amber." She replied. "What's this girls name who's coming up here?"

"Rebekah Johnston. She and I were best friends in California." I said.

"Who's your other friend?"

"Gracie Gibbs, she lives in Galveston."

"Huh, do you always live near a beach?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yup! I love the ocean, I always have to have one near me."

"I love the ocean, but not that much. It must have been a pain paying for the houses you lived in."

"Not so much in Galveston, but in Los Angeles? It was hell, I lived in an apartment near the ocean and it was sooooo much, I thought I was going to go broke."

Leah laughed. The movie started. We were so loud when we laughed someone threatened to have us kicked out, I gave him the finger and she shut up within seconds. What a bitch. Once the movie was over we walked outside and waited for a little while for the guys. "How was the movie?" I asked Jacob.

"Good, how was your chick flick?" He asked.

I laughed. "Good, we almost got kicked out, it was so funny, I gave the lady the finger and that shut her up."

He laughed. "That sounds like you."

"Shut up!" I said. Quil, Embry, Paul and I climbed back into Jacob's car and headed back towards La Push. "So, Paul, how much of our dinner are you going to eat?" I asked jokingly.

"About half." He replied joking as well. We all laughed, I knew I could be good friends with the guys, they knew probably better than anybody I was off limits.

"No, I don't want you to starve, take my dinner." I added.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Paul said. I laughed.

"You eat a _ton_. I thought I ate a lot, then again, for my size I do." It was the truth; I should probably weigh about three hundred pounds, the thing that prevents that is my metabolism, I would compare it to a shrew (they have to eat every two hours or they die, and that about sums up my appetite).

"You do!" Jacob said. "You eat way too fast too."

"Thank you Jacob." I said. Quil and Embry laughed. "That is the way to compliment your girlfriend. I feel so special." I said sarcastically.

"Just telling it like it is."

"Sometimes 'telling it like it is' is not what to say. I have learned my lesson believe me." So true.

"How so?"

"One time I told this hippie dude he was a freak who needed to get a job and I was escorted off the beach by the police." Everyone cracked up. "It's the truth! He just rented out chairs and umbrellas; he looked like he was purple too from being in the sun so much. I have said so many things to get me in trouble you wouldn't believe it, that time was just a glimpse of what could possibly go wrong from speaking your mind."

"So the moral of the story is don't tell hippies off or you will be thrown off the beach?" Quil said.

"No! The moral of the story is think before you say anything. And that too." I replied.

We drove up to Embry's, "Bye see you later!" Jacob called out the window. A few minutes passed of random conversation and we drove up to Quil's, "Bye Quil!" He called out the window. "Okay Paul do you want to come to our house or go back to your house?" Jacob asked.

"I think I will go back to my house." He replied.

"Okay." We drove towards Paul's house and dropped him off.

"So why does Katie hate you?" Jacob asked me.

"We got into a really stupid fight yesterday about you." I replied I didn't like keeping things from Jacob; I tried to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry…" He looked guilty now.

"She doesn't like me being around you because I seem to keep getting hurt." I replied.

"Makes sense I guess."

"I told her how you saved me from that vampire that was attacking Leah and I and she shut up immediately. She is so difficult sometimes." I added the last part because number one, it was true and number two, I didn't want him feeling guilty. He was my personal sunshine that made me feel better when my life was slowly falling apart, like right now, I couldn't have him sad. We pulled into his driveway and we got out. We walked into his house and Billy was watching TV.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's Point of View

Aw crap, Billy. I still hadn't told him about any of this. I really didn't tell him everything that was going on right now, I just said that Amber had said something to make Paul and Leah really mad and she didn't know it so they didn't like her but it was all good now. Such a lie. "Hey Amber, why don't you go upstairs into the game room, I'll meet you up there." I said; I hoped she knew what was going on, kind of. She nodded her head and walked up the stairs. "Hey dad I need to talk to you." I said, I had better tell him myself or one of the guys would accidentally say something (I'm looking at Paul) and then Billy would be mad at me for not telling him myself.

"Yeah, what is it Jacob?" He asked.

"Well, you need to know something about Amber."

"What is it? I already know you imprinted on her." The only reason he knew that was because number one, the only girl who ever came over here was Bella, and Amber is not Bella, number two Sam yelled it at everyone at his dinner party.

"Yeah I know that, but she…how do I put this delicately… well she isn't human." That was the only way I could think of saying it.

He frowned. "What is she?!" He exclaimed, he didn't seem to want Amber in the house anymore, he looked upstairs worried that she was going to do something like eat someone.

"Well she is kind of… half at least, she's also half vampire…" My voice trailed off.

"Jacob, is that even possible?"

"For me to imprint on a girl who is half vampire? Evidently yes."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked, I was pretty sure he was in shock, he had told me he liked Amber a lot, he thought she was a nice girl. I had a feeling he didn't like her as much.

"Yeah, there are a few vampires who want her dead so she's going to be staying with us a week or so."

"Do I get to say no?"

"Nope, sorry, Leah can't keep her; her cousins are visiting this week from Montana."

"Leah actually likes her? That's hard to believe." It was hard to believe, and he didn't even know about that fight they had.

"Yeah, they seem like good friends."

"Can she not stay with the Cullens?"

"She tried that and it didn't work out to well."

"What happened?"

"Loooong story."

"I don't want to know."

"Okay that's all I wanted to talk to you about, I'm going upstairs." I got up from the couch and went into the game room. Amber was playing on the Xbox and I walked over and sat down next to her. "What game or you playing?" I asked.

"Left 4 Dead." She replied.

"Embry must of left it on Saturday."

"Yay! I love this game! I didn't think that you owned this anyway."

"What is it with you and scary things?"

"Well I am part vampire; that may have something to do with it. That's my only theory so far though."

I laughed. "Not a bad theory, but I am a werewolf and I am not obsessed with scary things, Embry is though."

"Then I have no clue." She walked up and turned off the Xbox. "So what do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, you wouldn't come see the movie with me! That was so mean just to abandon me like that."

"Oh I am so sorry for leaving you with your best friends like that, what kind of girlfriend am I?" She said sarcastically. I laughed. She turned around and looked at a clock. "I had better get to bed, Rebekah's plane comes in early and I have to make the drive to Seattle." She stood up.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?" I asked.

"Your bed." She replied.

"The last time you slept over here, I slept on the couch."  
"What did you do that for? You are _such_ a dork!" She smiled.

"Okay, I am not going to say anything about that last part, I snore just so you know."

"I am so tired I won't even notice."

I was too, it was a long day. "Okay…" I replied. I gave her whatever she wanted really.

"I'm going to go change real quick." She said turning into the bathroom. I walked into my room and climbed in bed. I waited for about a minute when she walked in; she was in sweats and climbed in next to me. She faced me and smiled. Her eyes fluttered shut and she curled up next to me. I put my arms around her and pulled her close; I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I began to dream, I was on the cliffs near the beach. I was amazed, none of my dreams had ever been this clear before, I was also confused. No one was here. "Jacob, is it?" I heard a voice come from the woods.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked as the figure emerged from the forest. Then it hit me, this was Aaron. Who else would be talking to me in my dreams? I growled. "Aaron."

"You catch on quick; I always thought werewolves were dumb." He replied.

"I always thought the same for vampires, I still do."

He laughed. "You seem a lot nicer when you speak to Amber, should I bring her here?"

I wanted to rip his head off sooooo bad right now. Then out of thin air, Amber appeared. She wore a short emerald green dress and was barefoot, her hair fell down to her waist, she knew exactly what was going on, she seemed a little surprised to see me though. "Jacob?" She said.

"Hey." I replied.

"You are nicer to her." Aaron said. She was next to Aaron but ran over to me. She clearly did not like him. "Come on Amber, you never see me unless I visit your dreams, but those or all to short, and you want to waste our short time together with that _dog_? You know what, who was the one who kissed you last night…." My muscles tensed, I was going to kill Emmett if he brought him here. "Right! Emmett! To make this all the more fun I will bring him here too!"

"He doesn't dream idiot." Amber snapped. It was true.

"Who said you had to be asleep?" Aaron replied. Then Emmett appeared. He looked very confused. "See?"

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked; I was confused.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Emmett said.

"It's just easier to contact a person while they sleep." Aaron said.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Emmett said again.

"Aaron is visiting your dreams! Kind of." Amber said. "Not fun is it?"

"No, why is Jacob here?" Emmett asked.

"He was actually the first one I wanted to talk to, but I was going to bring you next anyway, then I decided to have you both here." Aaron said.

"Then why is Amber here?" Emmett asked.

"To see if the dog would calm down if I did, and it worked."

I snarled. "Well, 'the dog' has a name. And what did you want to say to us?"

"You get right to the point, don't you? Well, I am here to tell the both of you, you will die first, Amber may change her mind if that happens."

"AARON YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Amber screamed.

"Amber, I am just trying to give you a second chance and you are yelling at me?" Aaron said. He shook his head.

"Aaron, the moment you come out of hiding I am going to rip your head off, burn you body, and through the ashes in the ocean. If you lay one finger on Amber or any other human in Forks or in the general area, you are going to die." I said very angry. Emmett still looked very confused

"Hmm… well let's here what Emmett has to say about all this." Aaron said and looked at Emmett. Amber was practically seething right now, her muscles were tense and she looked like she was going to spring at Aaron.

"Don't you dare _touch_ Amber, or I will gladly join Jacob and through you pile of ashes into the ocean."

"You just won't give up will you?" Aaron said. "You both need to realize that I am the only one who can make her truly happy." Amber snapped right as the words escaped his lips. A snarl left her mouth and she lunged at Aaron. She punched him in the face and he yelled, she looked smug, then he started laughing, "Oh Amber," He let go of his face and opened his eyes. "you can't do anything to me, it's my dream, but I can do whatever I want to you, or anyone else. Keep that in mind." The dream faded and I woke up instantly. Amber was awake beside me.

"So that's what it's like?" I said and swallowed hard.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yup." She said.

"Wow that really sucks." I replied. She nodded her head again. I looked at the clock. It was about six a.m. "You want breakfast?" I asked.

She said "Sure, why not. I'm starving. I have to leave soon so I will meet you in the kitchen after I get ready to go."

"Do you want me to come with you to the airport?" I asked.

"Sure, you should meet Rebekah. She's really cool; I think you'll like her."

Amber's Point of View

Jacob walked out the door and went downstairs to make breakfast and I stayed up and changed into my black shorts, my white swoop neck express top and my silver flip-flops, I left my hair down today. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Jacob was. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Scrambled eggs and toast." He replied.

"Yummy…. I love eggs."

"That makes two of us."

"So did you enjoy the whole dream visiting?" I asked.

"No, that was horrible."

"I know; so do you like Aaron?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, Amber, I love him. I think we can be great friends." He replied sarcastically. I laughed. "The only good thing that came from that is now I know what he looks like so I can rip his head off when I see him."

"Violent much!" I said.

"It's true." He replied. He put some eggs on a plate with some toast and handed the plate to me. "Here you go, enjoy."

"Thank you!" I kissed his cheek. "Are you not having any?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." He replied.

"That's surprising." I joked.

"Hey!" He said as I took a bite of the eggs. I laughed. "I'll be right back, I have to go put some clothes on."

"Okay." I said as I hungrily ate the eggs. As soon as he came back down I was already done with my breakfast. "We need to go." I said. I was very anxious about seeing Rebekah again; I wondered what she would think about Jacob. She could never know though about the whole vampire and werewolf thing. If that happened she probably wouldn't be my friend anymore and I wouldn't be able to handle that. My few months in California were as great as they were because number one, no vampires (or werewolves); number two, Rebekah, number three, the ocean was fabulous. As we sped down the freeway towards Seattle it was quiet. It wasn't awkward or anything, we were just tired. When Aaron visited your dreams you never slept very well, you slept, it was just a very, very, _very_, light sleep. I tried to stay awake by turning on the radio.

Once we got to the airport Jacob asked me "Should I park and go in with you or do just want me to wait out here."

I quickly looked at the parking fees. Yikes. "Wait out here, I won't be long." I replied and got out of the car. I walked inside of the airport and headed quickly towards the baggage claim. I waited for about fifteen minutes before I saw Rebekah. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was a little bit taller. She still was skinny and was a little tanner than she was when I lived in California. She noticed me within seconds and ran over and tackled me.

"I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!" She shrieked.

"I missed you too!" I replied.

She let go of me. "How have you been?!"

"Amazing! I have someone you need to meet; he's waiting for us outside."

"Amber! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to tell you in person," I grabbed one of her suitcases. "c'mon let's go back to Forks." I said.

"How's school been?" She asked.

Crap. I decided to tell her the truth. "Well, I have been skipping these last few days and I am skipping for the rest of the year pretty much."

"Me too, what's the point in going if they can't get you for summer school, right?"

Thank God she learned how to cheat the system from me otherwise she would have never caught that. You can be absent twenty-six days before they send you to summer school, there was less than twenty-six days left of school so they couldn't do anything about it. I laughed. "I have taught you well." I said as we walked out of the airport. Jacob got out of the car as soon as he saw us and took Rebekah's suitcases.

"He's hot! Where can I get one?" She whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and we got into the car. "Hi Rebekah, I'm Jacob."

Jacob introduced himself.

"Hi Jacob." She replied and gave him a flirty look.

I hit her, but used barley any of my strength. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Please keep it in your pants, he's mine."

"That hurt!" She whispered back.

"Don't hit on my boyfriend then." I knew Jacob was hearing this, but Rebekah didn't so it would make her feel better if she thought that he wasn't listening. I could tell Jacob was trying not to laugh. Rebekah and I talked the entire drive back to La Push. She was staying in the small hotel in Forks but she couldn't check in until about six p.m. so we were going to be hanging out here for a little while.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said there was no sun." Rebekah said.

"No I was not, it's a miracle when the sun comes out here." I replied.

"NOOO! I am going to be behind on my tan…"

I rolled my eyes. "You're a dork."

"Am not!"

"It's okay Rebekah, she calls me that too." Jacob said. We drove up to the Clearwater's house.

"Why are we at Leah's?" I asked.

"The guys are coming here for lunch and I wanted to come, Rebekah's welcome to eat with us."

Rebekah's face lit up. "Okay!" She was such a whore sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then." I said.

We walked into the Clearwater's house and Rebekah got some attention, from Seth. '_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OH MY GOD!!! DID HE JUST IMPRINT ON HER?!?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!_'That was exactly what was running through my mind when I saw the look on Seth's face when he saw Rebekah walked into the house. Poor kid didn't know what he was in for. Jacob saw it too. I looked over at him and he looked shocked, not amused like I was. I was trying not to laugh right now. "Amber!" Leah called my name.

I turned around. "Hey! Leah this is Rebekah." I introduced Rebekah; they were going to be sisters-in-law so was I hoping they will get along.

"Hey Rebekah, nice to meet you." Leah said. Thank God she was being nice.

"Nice to meet you too." Rebekah said.

"So you're from California?" Leah asked. Okay those two were getting along well; I just had to ask Seth now.

"Hey, I will be right back." I said and walked towards where Seth was standing. "Did you just imprint on Rebekah?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"That's her name?" Seth said.

"No, I just call her that." I replied sarcastically. "Of course it's her name! Now did you imprint on her?"

"No…."

"You are a crappy liar Seth."

"Okay maybe I did."

"Do you want me to bring her over here?"

"No, wait don't-"

"Okay! I will be right back!" I ignored his protests; he was going to have to talk to her sometime, might as well be now. "Rebekah, I need you to meet someone." I said interrupting her and Leah's conversation.

Leah knew exactly what happened and while Rebekah faced me she mouthed 'Who?'

I placed Rebekah in front of me and pointed at Seth. Leah started choking on the chips she was eating. "You see him, over there?" I pointed at Seth, he noticed he smiled nervously. "Go talk to him."

"Ooh he's hot too. Bye Leah!" Rebekah said excited and walked towards him.

"SETH?!" Leah yelled in a hushed tone (I know that makes no sense, but you know when people yell at you while they whisper? That's kind of what I am getting at here). I laughed and nodded my head. "Oh my God, we're going to be sisters-in-law." I laughed even harder and nodded my head again. "Cut it out!" I kept laughing and shook my head.

Quil saw me and Leah and walked over, he had Claire with him. "What is so funny?" He asked me. I couldn't stop laughing and pointed at Seth. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He burst out laughing too. I wasn't alone! I finally quit after another few seconds. "That is too funny! Who's she anyway?" Quil said.

"She's my best friend from California, Rebekah." He started laughing again. "I know." I said and laughed for a few more seconds. Leah shook her head.

"Oh my God, Embry has to hear about this." He walked away with Claire. "Hey Embry! Guess what?!" He yelled while he walked away.

"Poor Seth." I said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Rebekah isn't one for commitment."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah, but who knows, this could change her."

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Clearwater yelled.

Rebekah walked back over to me. "Guess who has a date tonight?" She said ecstatic.

"You?"

She nodded her head. "Seth is sooooo sweet!" She smiled.

I was happy for her, but I had to tell her everything myself otherwise Seth would never do it, he didn't even want to talk to her earlier. "Did you ask him out?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a little shy, but he said yes!" A little barley covered it.

"Okay, I have got to talk to you about some stuff." We walked outside onto the patio. "Number one: Seth's a werewolf. Number two: I am half vampire. Number three: All the guys and Leah in there are all werewolves. Number four: Seven more vampires live in Forks. Number five: Two vampires want me dead. Any questions so far?"

Rebekah's Point of View

"Okay, I have got to talk to you about some stuff." We stood outside on the patio. "Number one: Seth's a werewolf. Number two: I am half vampire. Number three: All the guys and Leah in there are all werewolves. Number four: Seven more vampires live in Forks. Number five: Two vampires want me dead. Any questions so far?" Amber said.

I can't even cover the confusion I felt in words. After the confusion past the first thing I felt was betrayal, how could she not tell me she was half vampire when she lived in California with me? The second thing I felt was fear. SHE WAS HALF VAMPIRE AND I HAD A DATE WITH A WEREWOLF! SEVEN VAMPIRES IN FORKS??!! SHE SAID NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!!! TWO MORE VAMPIRES WERE ATTACKING FORKS TO TRY AND KILL HER! I CALL THAT SOMETHING! _Breath in, breath out, breath in…. _I was hyperventilating. I fainted.

Amber's Point of View

Clunk! Rebekah hit the floor five seconds after I told her. Everyone heard, she hit the floor _hard_. "What happened?!" Seth was the first one out followed by Jacob.

"I told her everything…." My voice trailed off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!" Seth demanded.

"She was going to figure it out sooner or later!" I exclaimed.

"Amber's got a point Seth." Jacob said.

"Where…am….I…?" Rebekah said weakly holding her head.

"Are you okay Rebekah?" Seth asked.

I am guessing she remembered everything because she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Seth looked like someone had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

"Rebekah calm yourself! If we were going to hurt you I would have done it a loooong time ago."

That didn't help at _all_. "Maybe you were just planning to get me alone so you could suck my blood!" She screamed again.

"Oh for the love of God… Rebekah!"

"Amber, how did you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Rebekah screamed. I had to shut her up. I hissed at her, she passed out again.

"Okay so what I did-" I began to say.

"Amber! What did you just do?" Jacob demanded; Seth looked like he was going to cry.

"She needed to shut up. Anyway I just laid down the facts." I replied.

"Tell me exactly what you said!" Seth demanded."

"Number one: Seth's a werewolf. Number two: I am half vampire. Number three: All the guys and Leah in there are all werewolves. Number four: Seven more vampires live in Forks. Number five: Two vampires want me dead." I replied.

"Way to put it gently." Jacob said sarcastically.

"WHAT POSSESED YOU TO TELL HER?!?!?!?!" Seth was mad. He was shuddering; I could tell he was trying to control himself as best he could.

"Uh…. I had to tell her that I was half vampire since you imprinted on her, so you were going to tell her at some point, I knew she would never forgive me if you were the one to tell her everything."

"Oh." Seth said quietly.

"I'm sorry though Seth."

"S'okay."

Rebekah woke up again. "We will not hurt you I promise." I said right off the bat.

"But don't vampires-" Rebekah began to say, I interrupted her.

"I am only half. I eat food, you know that."

"What about the other vampires?"

"They only hunt animals."

"You said there were two others."

"Yeah, they are dangerous they want me, Jacob and Emmett dead."

"Who's Emmett?"

"One of the vampires."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"There really wasn't a need until now. Plus I was scared of your reaction; guess I was right to be scared."

"Haha." She said sarcastically. She got up from the patio.

"Um well since you know I'm a werewolf I might as well tell you something, I imprinted on you." Seth worked up the courage to say.

"Huh?" Rebekah cocked her head confused.

"Well you're kind of my soul mate…" His voice trailed of. She fainted. Again. Third time in one day. I sighed. "How did I know that would happen?" Seth said.

"I don't know, she's only did it twice before now?" I replied. "Rebekah wake up!" I yelled into her ear. Her eyes shot open and she sat up instantly.

"What?! What happened?" She said. "Okay, never mind, I remember." She got up slowly; her bright blue eyes looked confused. She swallowed hard. I knew she wouldn't take lifelong commitment well. Whore. I loved her, but seriously? "So, soul mate huh?" She choked out. "So like, forever?" She whispered.

"Uh, yeah." Seth replied.

"Let's leave you two alone for a minute." I said as I pushed Jacob back towards the house.

"What happened?" Leah asked as Jacob and I walked inside

"Rebekah fainted three times." I answered.

"Why?"

"First I told her everything-" I said but was interrupted by Jacob.

"I don't blame her for that one, Amber said it like it was a to do list." Jacob interrupted.

"So! How was I supposed to say it? So I told her everything, then she wouldn't stop screaming 'cause she thought I was going to eat her, so then I hissed at her to scare her into fainting again, then Seth told her he imprinted on her, she had no clue, then he told her what imprinting was, then she fainted again out of fear of life long commitment."

"Wow that's a lot of fainting." Leah replied.

Clunk! "Wonder what happened this time." I said.

"She probably fainted from fainting too much." Leah joked.

I laughed "Nice one. Well we better go see what happened." BANG! "Okay that did not sound good." Then we heard a scream. Rebekah. We ran outside. Seth was a werewolf and Rebekah was on the ground, she was lying down and looked terrified. In front of Seth was a vampire. Crap. The vampire hissed and lunged towards Rebekah, she shrieked and ran behind me. Seth blocked the vampire from getting close to us. Jacob ran towards where Seth was and transformed. Rebekah screamed again. The guys all came outside. Late reaction much? "Rebekah, come on we need to get inside." I said. She shook her head. She wanted to see this herself. The vampire was another female. She was a lot stronger than just one of Aaron's girlfriend/thugs. I could tell Jacob and Seth were having trouble. "Leah, stay with Rebekah." I said and ran towards the fight. I jumped in at the first chance I had and I knocked her to the ground. She threw me off of her and jumped at me. She was very thin and agile so she was hard to catch. I chased her all the way to the cliffs. Jacob and Seth followed close behind me. She stopped at the edge of the cliff and turned towards me. "Are you one of Aaron's subordinates?" I knew she was, but I needed to talk to her, maybe she was like Gabriela and would try and help. I hoped Michael wouldn't kill her. Her long red hair was up, it was straight and her eyes stared hatefully in my direction. Blood red, of course. She wore an emerald green shirt and a white skirt.

"Yes."

I tried to talk to her. Jacob and Seth were behind me ready to attack if she decided to jump at me. "I'm Amber, what's your name?" I was still ready to spring if she tried, she was too.

"We aren't here to make friends; I'm here to kill you."

"I figured, but I would like to know your name since I told you mine."

She snorted; she was a lot less helpful than Gabriela. "I'm Trixie."

"So you sleep with Aaron too?" I asked, maybe if I got it out of her she would open up and be more helpful.

She snarled. "Maybe, why do you care?"

Jeez, this guy has been in _everyone's_ pants. "Just wondering, most of his subordinates have slept with him, I figured you did too. Curiosity."

Her eyes got wide. "Did you?!" She asked.

"Oh hell no! I'm probably the only person who hasn't."

She laughed. She relaxed seeing I wasn't here to attack her, I relaxed too, but I was cautious and was prepared for anything. "Is he that much of a man whore?"

"Yeah. It's kind of scary."

"So, why does he want to kill you? I never got the memo on that."

"I hate him and he 'loves' me so now he wants me dead."

"Well that makes sense." She said sarcastically.

"I know right?" She looked around really quickly. She grabbed a pocketknife that she kept in her belt and forced it under her skin. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

She took out a piece of her skin by force and let it fall. There was a metal chip in it. "This is my tracker; it can also kill me instantly if I help you. I figured I should get rid of it." She looked at her wound and put her hand over it.

I thought quietly for a minute, did Gabriela know she had a tracker? If she did she literally committed suicide by trying to help me out. I wondered how she knew she had one then. "How did you know you had one?" I asked.

She looked around. "We need to get out of here, will they hurt us?" She looked cautiously at Jacob and Seth.

"No, they're my friends." I replied

"They're werewolves."

"Yes they are, now come on."

"Okay, where are we going?"

I looked back at Jacob, I wasn't sure really where to go. He got in front of us and began to run towards the woods. We ran and followed him with Seth behind us. She stopped and hissed. "What is it?" I asked.

"There are at least five more werewolves ahead, are they okay too?"

"Oh, yeah, they won't hurt you. They are here to help get rid of Michael and Aaron. Just don't say anything to get them mad."

"Okay." She replied; she knew she was outnumbered and she wasn't going to push it. She obviously wasn't stupid.

"You never told me how you knew you had a tracker."

"What they do is they collect you while you are human and put the tracker in then, most don't remember where they put it, but they know they have one or they totally forget. I remember a lot from my human life including that. I just never had a reason to take it out before now."

"They collect you?"

"Well what they do is kidnap you, then they stick you in a room with other people and turn you, basically we are Aaron's army."

Cruel and a man whore. The list keeps getting longer. "Oh my God that's horrible."

"I know, I still remember it. It was dirty and crowded. Some of them were used as meals too, it was sick."

We arrived in the field where Leah had attacked me. Only a few were in their wolf form, Leah, Jared and Quil were the only ones in wolf form besides Jacob and Seth. Leah had Rebekah with her and Rebekah looked like she was going to faint. Rebekah walked towards me but Embry stopped her from coming near me. Trixie stayed behind me, I could tell she was on high guard. Her muscles were tense and she looked like she would pounce at anything that came near her. "What is that?" Paul pointed at Trixie.

"Paul, shut up, she's going to help us." I snapped.

"She's a leech, and she works for Aaron." Paul said.

"She has a giant gash in her arm from where she yanked out a tracker, she is on our side I promise."

He looked wary of her, couldn't blame him but still. Would I bring someone who would hurt them? They were like my family now, I wouldn't do that. Trixie was standing behind me and Jacob and Jacob did not like her there. "Come here." I beckoned Trixie over to my side.

Jacob looked uneasy with her close to me. I motioned for her to introduce herself. "Um… hi, I'm Trixie." She waved.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Well the original plan was to kill Amber, and some guys named Emmett and Jacob. But, now, I am here to help you guys. What do you need to know?"

Jacob and Seth ran back into the woods. Trixie watched them closely, she was still very cautious. "Wait, Trixie, why do you want to help us out now?" Embry asked.

"Uh, I hate Aaron's guts and I want to kill him. The world would be a better place with out him." She stated firmly.

"I agree with that statement." I said.

Jacob and Seth came back from the woods. They both looked very uneasy about Trixie. She didn't notice the cautious look on their faces, she was looking around the meadow, she wasn't worried about the pack anymore, just Michael. Poor girl. "Trixie," She turned her head toward Jacob. "Do you know where Aaron or Michael are?" He asked.

"Depends, if they haven't moved, then yes and if they have maybe." She replied.

It was almost dark outside. All light was almost gone; it had been a loooong day. Rebekah must have felt so tired, she had woken up early this morning and then found out about everything and had to find out about Seth and now was standing in the face of danger which was Trixie. She must have been exhausted. "Can you take us there?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, do you think you can see well in this light?"

"If we transform we can." Seth answered.

"Okay then, dare I ask why is there a human here?" She asked and looked right at Rebekah. Rebekah looked green.

"Long story, Leah take her back to your house for a while, I will pick her up later and take her to the hotel." I said to Leah.

Leah sat down and Rebekah climbed on her back and they ran towards Leah's house.

"Okay, this way towards the hideout." Trixie said and began to run away from La Push and further inland. _And here we go_…. I thought as we followed her into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

We ran swiftly through the woods. I hoped that Aaron or at least Michael would be there. Trixie had been beyond helpful and was proving her usefulness now. We ran up a mountain in the middle of the woods. Trixie knew where she was going. If Michael had been watching they would have moved, but at the same time if he had he would have done something about Trixie rebelling. Right? Maybe he hated Aaron too, who knew. We came above the fog bank and Trixie stopped. She looked around. She began to walk towards a pile of boulders, she looked around them. She beckoned me toward her; once I was by her side I could see a hole. She slipped into the hole and I followed. Jacob began making the hole larger trying to fit in to it. I decided to help him out by moving the dirt. As soon as he slipped in with the rest of the pack following him, Trixie began to walk inside the cave. There were no lights so I had a difficult time seeing, I could see, but not as well. I followed Trixie towards a small door. She stopped in front of it. It motioned for me to wait and walked through the door. Within seconds she came out, she shook her head. They had left. I felt like I was going to cry, my one chance of ending this slipped away from me. The pack was sniffing around trying to see if they could find something. "Guys, nobodies here, let's get out of here." I choked out.

"I'm sorry Amber." Trixie said.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said swallowing back tears.

Trixie nodded her head as if she knew what I felt. She turned and walked towards the exit. I followed with the pack behind me. I felt dizzy and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I tripped and fell. The world was spinning. I lost my one chance of defeating Aaron and Michael. It was gone. Jacob nudged me as if to tell me to get up. I got up and began to follow Trixie again. The world was still spinning as we climbed out of the hole. "Do you want me to stay here or should I go?" Trixie asked me.

"Stay, you can still help us, you've been behind enemy lines." I replied. Sam growled but Jacob snarled at him. He was on my side, even if it meant keeping a dangerous vampire here in Forks.

"Okay, where should I stay?" She asked.

"You know what; I know the perfect place for you to stay."

"Where?"

"There is a vampire coven that lives here, they will help you out. You'll be safe with them."

"Okay, can we go there now?" Trixie asked.

I looked at Jacob; the werewolves turned around and ran back towards La Push. "Okay, let's go." I said. I ran towards the Cullens house. We arrived in a matter of minutes. "Here we are." She looked like she was in awe, the house was nice, but I knew it was something else. "What is it?" I asked.

"They have a house and everything? They don't hide?" She asked.

"Actually no, they don't drink human blood, they try and blend in with humans."

"What do they drink then?" Trixie seemed very intrigued.

"Animal blood."

"Wow." She seemed happy about getting to meet them, I wished I could feel the same but I didn't want to see them especially after what happened.

We walked towards the front door and I knocked on the door. "Amber?" Carlisle looked surprised to see me, and even more surprised to see me with another vampire. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Carlisle this is Trixie, she worked for Aaron but now she's with us. She needed a place to stay. Can she stay here? The guys don't like her at La Push."

"Amber, we need to talk to you. All of us." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I know you do, but I have to get back to La Push. Jacob's not very happy with me being with Trixie alone right now and I-"

"Amber I know, but if you want us to take her in we need to talk. Now."

Yikes. "Uh, okay." I looked at Trixie she looked a little guilty for dragging me into this. I walked into the house, same as I remembered it. Emmett looked surprised to see me. Everyone did. I was just as surprised as them.

"Who's that?" Alice asked looking at Trixie.

"I'm Trixie. Who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Alice. Why are you here Trixie?"

"Loooong story." Trixie replied.

Rosalie walked down the stairs with a suitcase. Crap. "What's she doing here?" Rosalie asked.

I know why they wanted me to stay so bad now. They wanted me to talk Rosalie out of leaving. "Rosalie why are you leaving?" I asked. I knew the answer was obvious but I wanted to make sure nothing else happened.

"Emmett obviously doesn't love me anymore so there is no reason to stay." She replied.

"Don't go just because of that!" I exclaimed.

"You hate me, why do you care?"

"I may hate you, but that is a stupid reason to leave." It wasn't, I searched wildly in my head for a reason she shouldn't leave.

She frowned. "Why is that a stupid reason to leave?"

"Look I have no clue," Carlisle looked like he was going to bang his head against a wall. "but don't go. This family wouldn't be the same with out a little….bitchiness as weird as it may sound. You are the spine of this family and if you go…. Well… they will fall apart."

"That was the worst speech I have ever heard." She said.

I looked down. It was the best I could come up with on short notice though. "Sorry." I said. I felt even guiltier now. I started crying again. This day

was not going as planned. Then again, they never went according to plan.

"Are you crying?" Rosalie asked.

I sniffled. "Maybe."

"Uh, God, fine, I'll stay…" She said.

I smiled through my tears. Carlisle looked relieved. "Good! Now I need to ask a favor of you guys." I said as Rosalie went back upstairs to unpack.

"What is it? Anything you ask we will do for you Amber." Esme said, happy that her family was whole again, sort of.

"Trixie needs a place to stay, I can't keep her because I am staying at Jacob's, and he isn't too fond of vampires so… I was hoping you could keep her." I hoped that this was okay with Esme and Carlisle.

"Trixie, I hope that you know that we don't drink human blood." Carlisle said.

"I do, I think I can stick to the diet." She seemed almost excited to stay here. "I will try my best." She added.

"Okay, you can stay. How long will you be here?" Carlisle said.

"Until this whole Aaron thing is done with, then I will leave." Trixie said.

"Okay, thank you Amber for convincing Rosalie to stay." Esme said smiling.

I smiled back. "No problem, thanks for keeping Trixie here." I said.

"Your welcome, do you need anything?"

"Nah, I had better get going or Jacob's going to have a coronary."

"I will see you soon then, bye Amber."

"Bye!" I said as I walked out the door. I felt a little better for making Rosalie stay, but I still felt guilty for tearing her and Emmett apart. That couldn't be fixed though so I tried to get over it. I ran back towards La Push, I had to hurry. It was night and I could be caught alone outside. As soon as I arrived at Jacob's I walked in the door. He walked up and gave me a big bear hug. "Can I please breath?" I asked; he had practically crushed my lungs.

He laughed and let me go. "Do you feel any better?" He asked.

"A little." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Good, c'mon, you look exhausted."

The truth was I did, I felt like I was going fall asleep on the stairs. Before I even thought about going to bed though I was going to have to call Rebekah to check in on her. "Okay I gotta call Rebekah first though."

"You got it." He said.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed Rebekah's cell phone number and she answered. "Hello?"

"Rebekah, hey. How are you?" I replied.

"Oh hey Amber. I'm feeling better. I'm staying with the Clearwater's."

"Really? I thought that their cousins were visiting?"

"They are but they had an extra room so Seth invited me to stay."

"Okay, well that's great. I was just checking in, I will see you tomorrow."

"Kay, I will see you tomorrow." She hung up.

I walked up the stairs and changed into my pajamas and walked into Jacob's room. "She still alive?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she sounded better." I said as I sat down on his bed. I crawled under the covers and shut my eyes. I was tired.

"Good night." Jacob said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and fell asleep.

I didn't dream at all, thank God. I woke up at about ten a.m. the next morning. I walked downstairs feeling refreshed. Jacob was watching TV with Paul. I yawned. "Good morning." I said.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jacob said.

I yawned again. I smiled at him. I sat down next to him and Paul. "Since when do you get up before I do?" I asked.

He laughed. "I heard Paul eating our food again."

"Not true!" Paul exclaimed.

Jacob and I laughed. "It's okay Paul I understand." I said. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could get attacked by another vampire, or we could-" He began to say sarcastically.

"Haha, seriously what do you want to do." I interrupted.

"I don't care; you just want to hang out here? I am tired."

"Sure, I'm kind of starving anyway."

"You do the same thing as I do! You're shameless Amber." Paul said.

"The difference between you and me is that I was invited here." I replied.

"So?"

"And you call me shameless." I shook my head. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. I sat back down next to Jacob. "What are you guys watching?" I asked Jacob.

"I have no clue, but there is a lot of blood." He replied.

"We're watching The Ruins." Paul answered.

"Oooooh that's a good movie, not for the faint of heart though." I said.

Jacob cringed at the screen. One of the girls was digging a vine out of her thigh with a knife. Like I said, not for the faint of heart. "God, could this movie get any bloodier?" Jacob said.

"Pfft, please, this is the beginning." I said.

"I am leaving." Jacob said.

Paul laughed, I did too. "Aw come on, you were laughing at me because I freaked out in The Haunting in Connecticut. You get to watch this now." I said.

"Crap, you're kidding? Right?" Jacob said, Paul was still laughing.

"Nope, sit down right now wolf boy." I said.

"Fine…." He said. He sat down next to me and we watched the movie. After two and a half hours of blood and gore Jacob looked green. Paul and I laughed at him after the movie. "Shut up! That movie was just guts and gore!"

As soon as I quit laughing I said "You looked like you were going to barf!" I started laughing at him again.

"Seriously Jake you should have seen your face!" Paul said. He was laughing too.

"You guys are cruel." He said. We stopped laughing after another thirty seconds. "Are you two done yet?" Jacob demanded.

"Yeah I think so, you good Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Paul replied.

"I am going to get dressed." I said and ran upstairs. I put on my hot pink white stripe t-shirt, jeans and my (big surprise) converse. I ran a brush through my hair and walked downstairs. When I walked downstairs Paul was gone. "Where'd Paul go?" I asked Jacob.

"He had to go on patrol." He replied.

"So, why are you so tired?" I asked as I sat down next to him, he had changed the channel to HBO where they played almost no horror movies, we were watching 10,000 B.C.

He sighed and said "Aaron wanted to talk to me last night."

"Oh God, what did _he_ want."

"Well we really didn't talk, it was more like fight. Kind of, it wasn't even a fair fight."

"What happened?"

"Well he started off by saying that we were dumb for coming to his little hideout, he said he thought your reaction was hilarious. That made me really mad so I kind of phased and lunged at him. Then we just fought for a while, he left though. He said that I should stay away from you, I don't care though."

"You should." I said in almost a whisper, I felt guilty for putting him in danger like this, Aaron wasn't a joke.

"You need to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. You are the one who keeps getting hurt." He said pointing at my still bandaged arm.

I grinned, I couldn't help it. "Good point, but still."

He rolled his eyes. I pushed him playfully. He could be so dumb sometimes.

The rest of the day went by slowly; we pretty much just watched TV all day and talked about random things like school, the summer, ect. It was about midnight before I passed out on the couch next to him. I didn't dream, but I could feel Jacob kicking on the couch next to me. I woke up. I shook him; he looked bewildered when I woke him up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything; he just got up and walked towards the front door.

"Jacob! Tell me what's going on!" I demanded and I followed him towards the door.

He scanned the area around him and walked back inside the house. "What is going on?! Tell me right now!" I was so confused, why wasn't he talking to me?

He leaned down and kissed me, I couldn't figure out why. I thought at first it was to make me shut up, but he broke the kiss. "I love you." He said and gave me a hug. I was so confused right now.

"I love you too," I whispered back, my bones felt spongy and I was completely lost right now, I loved it when he kissed me, but I didn't know why he did it now, it was frustrating. "now what is going on?" I said. "I'm not shutting up until I get some answers."

"It's just Aaron…" His voice trailed off at the end.

"What did he say this time?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it; nothing's going to happen to you."

The way he acted like nothing was going on was infuriating sometimes, but it gave me comfort too. I felt at peace when I was with him. I sighed. "Is anything going to happen to you?" I finally asked once we were in his bedroom.

He looked down. "I don't know." He said after about a minute.

It was silent. "Jacob, stop risking your life for me." I said.

"Do you even know how much I love you?" He asked looking like I had hurt his feelings.

"Jake…. I would be a mess too if you went and died on me. This is why I am asking you to stop."

"Well, I am going to live; you have to believe in me Amber. I won't die on you, I promise."

I crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled against his warm chest. I sighed. "You better not." I finally said.

He laughed and kissed me goodnight.

I fell asleep and I faded into a dream. NOOOO! I needed sleep, I was going to die of exhaustion. I was on a yacht in the middle of the sea. I tried to enjoy the beauty of the scene before Aaron showed up. I took it all in, the quiet, the beauty of the blue ocean and the wonderful sea breeze that whipped through my hair. Too bad this was a nightmare. It took me a minute to realize I was in a bikini. I was going to tear Aaron's head off. "Amber, may I say that you look lovely." Aaron said coming down from the deck above me.

"No, you may not." I snapped.

"Retract the claws Amber."

"I would rather not."

"You aren't happy are you?"

"I need sleep, and I don't get it when you decide to pop in whenever you want."

He laughed. "I truly am sorry, but I only see you during the day. You don't notice me at all; you are too busy with your dog."

"What did you do to Jake anyway? He looked so bewildered when ever I woke him up from whatever nightmare you put him through."

His expression changed instantly. "Where are you?" He asked seeming upset.

"Not telling." He probably wasn't watching me while I slept because I didn't move while I slept. He had no clue I was staying with Jacob.

He growled. "Amber, please."

"Why do you care?"

"If you are sleeping with that _dog_ I would like to know." He said through clenched teeth. This was too good. I decided to play with him a little.

"Yeah, well, I don't mind it because I don't have to worry about STD's at all. That's a major plus."

He lost it. "WHAT?!" He almost never yelled. He lunged at me. I shrieked. I started kicking him when he grabbed me.

Something was shaking me. "Amber? Amber! Wake up!" Jake yelled.

I woke up. I was sweating like crazy. "What….happened?" I asked weakly.

"You screamed and then started kicking. I woke up when I heard you scream, you were having a really bad nightmare. What did Aaron say?" He looked worried, concerned for me.

I was shaking I was so scared. "I said something to make him mad and he lunged at me."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Uh… well… I asked him what he did to you in your dream, I told him you looked a little freaked when I woke you up. Then he was all 'Where are you?' and I didn't say, so he asked again so I asked him why he cared and then he thought that you and I had sex. The look on his face was priceless so I said we did. Then he got really mad and attacked me." I replied.

He laughed. "You wonder why I worry about you…"

"You should have seen his face!!! It was too funny, I had to say it."

He laughed harder. "You are the only person I know who would intentionally piss off a vampire."

"You would too you liar."

"Good point." He replied.

I looked at the clock. Noon?! Jeez we had slept in. I climbed out of his bed and grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and ran into the bathroom to change. I had better call the Cullens to see if Trixie was okay and they had made it through the night with no vampire attacks. I changed into my soft pink button up blouse, some jeans, put on my converse (I never really wore any other shoes so I am going to stop putting that in unless they change color) and walked back into Jake's room. "I need to call the Cullens real quick and check on Trixie." I said dialing their number. Jacob's muscles tensed, but they relaxed shortly after I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Hey Rose, can I talk to Trixie really quick? I just need to check in." I said.

"Oh yeah, hold on one second Amber." She said and I heard footsteps and some yelling in the background.

"Hello?" Trixie picked up the phone.

"Hey Trixie, you doing okay?" I asked. I was worried she might not be able to stick to the Cullens unusual diet, but she sounded just fine.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just checking in, give me a call if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay, I don't think anything will though."

"M'kay, talk to you later."

"Kay, see ya." She hung up.

I slid my phone shut. "Everything okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah she sounded fine." I replied.

"Have you even talked to Katie all week?" He asked.

Crap. "Uh… no…"

"You should call her too, I'll go make us some breakfast." He walked out of the room and ran downstairs.

I dialed Katie's number. "Hello?" She picked up after two rings.

"Uh, hey Katie." I said.

"Oh look who finally decided to call." She snapped.

"Sorry, a lot has been going on here. How are things going for you?"

"Why didn't you call? It would take five seconds! You never call me ever and I am-"

I was not going to sit here and take this. "You didn't call me either! From the way you sounded a couple days ago you couldn't care less about what happens to me!"

"I do to Amber! I just don't like it when you run off with Jacob instead of staying where I tell you to!"

"You know exactly what happened!"

"Well to me now it sounds like Jacob is tearing you away from me!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! HE'S THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ME TO CALL YOU!!" I hung up before she could say anything else. I stormed downstairs furious that Katie would say that.

Jacob noticed that I wasn't in a good mood. "What happened?" He asked.

"Katie is so _stupid_ sometimes, she thinks your pulling me away from her." I replied.

"Am I?" He asked seeming worried.

"No, you aren't. She's just upset that I haven't called her and now she's pointing her finger at you. Don't worry about it." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I promise. Mmm… did you make bacon?" I asked smelling something good in the kitchen.

He grinned. "It's a miracle you aren't 300 pounds."

I grinned back. "I know." I said and walked into the kitchen, he followed close behind. "You did make bacon!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "What? Can I not enjoy bacon?"

He shook his head. "You eat about as much as Paul."

"Wow thanks, you really aren't so great with this whole complimenting your girlfriend thing are you?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay I know I do." I said grabbing my second piece of bacon.

"Let me have some!" Jacob exclaimed. I jokingly grabbed the plate and ran. "Hey! Come back you bacon thief!" He yelled and chased after me.  
I laughed. I ran into the living room and he was close behind me so he reached out grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I was still laughing. "You caught me! You get one piece of bacon." I joked.

"Only one! I think that deserves at least two." He said.

"Okay fine two." I said and gave him a couple of pieces. I put down the plate on the coffee table.

"How do I earn more?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed. "I'll show you." I said. I pulled him down to my height and kissed him. His lips moved with mine, and his tongue traced the outside of my lips. He picked me up so that I was his height. I felt the electric current run through me again; I craved that feeling as my bones grew spongy. He placed me on the couch; he was on top of me still kissing me.

The door slammed and Paul said "Jeez! Get a room!"

We broke apart instantly and I wanted to kill Paul for ruining the moment. "What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I was here to see Rachel, but I walked in on you two." Paul replied.

"She's at the store getting groceries." Jacob replied.

"Should I go then so you two can continue?" Paul asked.

I almost went over there and punched him in the face. Jacob looked like he was going to do the same. "Get out right now Paul before I come over there and punch you." Jacob spat at Paul. Thank God Jake wasn't scared of that loser.

"Jeez, fine I'll leave." Paul said and walked out the door.

"Now where were we?" Jacob said as soon as Paul shut the door.

I grinned and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck and he climbed on top of me again. Exactly where we were before. He moved from my lips and started kissing my neck. I moaned softly. I could feel his lips curve into a smile when he heard me moan. He moved back up to my lips again. I pulled off his shirt. I felt his lips curve into a smile again. I put my hands on his warm chest. I was enjoying this so much. He started unbuttoning my shirt. I smiled, I was glad I wore my sexy black lace bra today. He threw my shirt right next to his on the floor. We pulled apart gasping for air. "We had better go back to my room if-" Jacob began to say.

"WHAT THE…??!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Rachel yelled, she just got back from the store. Wow, this was awkward. I was in my bra; Jacob was shirtless on top of me on the couch. I didn't even know Jake's sister and she walked in on us. What a great first impression.

"Uh…. Hey Rachel, Paul came by earlier and-" Jacob tried to change the subject, but that would be difficult considering we were both_ shirtless_.

"I don't care, what are you doing?!" She was not happy.

He climbed off of me. "Uh, Rachel this is Amber…" He said. He was feeling the awkwardness of the situation too.

"Hi…." I said embarrassed. I was in my bra for Christ's sake, I was very red.

"So Jake, what were you doing with Amber? You still haven't answered my question." Yikes. She was cold.

"We were umm… do I really have to answer that?" Jacob said. I felt bad for him. I was embarrassed though, so we were both in a bad situation.

"Yes you do." She snapped.

"Really?" Jacob said.

"Yes really, or Billy hears about this." _Very_ cold.

Jacob winced. "Well ummm… we were kind of making out…"

"Kind of?!" She exclaimed. "You're both_ shirtless_!"

"Okay, well we were making out and got a little carried away…."

Paul walked into the living room. He looked at me, Jacob and Rachel. "Uh, am I interrupting anything?" He was staring at me. I blushed. Again, I was in my bra, my sexy bra at that.

"No you aren't, what is it?" Rachel said to Paul. He was still staring at me. I hate to sound conceited, but I looked pretty good in a bra, still, he imprinted on Rachel. It might just be surprise though not so much him checking me out.

"Umm, I can come back later." Paul said.

"No, it's fine." Rachel insisted. She was determined to make this uncomfortable. "I was just talking to Jake." She gave him a menacing look. God I felt so bad for him right now.

We sat on the couch for about a minute before anyone said anything. Extremely uncomfortable. If this was anymore awkward we would be dead. "Dare I ask what you were thinking?" Rachel finally said.

"Um…" Jacob was still was feeling embarrassed.

I really hadn't said much, I really didn't have much to say. I was mortified, really. I'm pretty sure Jacob felt the same. I was still pink. Paul was staring at me as if to say 'What the hell happened?' I averted his gaze. Finally Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe you…" Rachel said.

I was really cold, I wanted to snuggle up next to Jacob right now to warm myself up, but if I did I would probably get my head chopped off if I got near him right now. We were on separate ends of the couch. Paul was still staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop staring at me!" I snapped at Paul.

Jacob and Rachel gave Paul death glares. "You two!" Rachel turned her attention back to Jacob and I. "Put your clothes back on. Amber, I think you had better leave."

"Rachel, she can't. Amber's staying here for the rest of the week, and maybe longer…" He replied.

"Does Billy know about this?!" She demanded, it was official, she hated me.

"Yeah he does. She's already been here a couple of days."

She didn't look very happy about it. "Jacob, can I talk to you alone?"

Paul looked like he was about to laugh. I shot him a death glare, grabbed my blouse and went upstairs.

Jacob's Point of View

I was so dead. It was totally worth it though. That was the best fifteen minutes of my life. She was bright pink as she stormed up the stairs into my room. Couldn't blame her really, that was really awkward, still is really awkward. Paul walked into the kitchen. "Jake, what the hell?" Rachel said as soon as Paul left. This was _extremely_ awkward. I guess its better she walked in than if Billy walked in considering Amber was in her bra. Of course Paul was there to fill in the empty void.

"If it makes you feel any better I imprinted on her." I really didn't know what else to say.

"No it does not. Her shirt was off!" She exclaimed. "I haven't even gotten that far with Paul yet and you're _sixteen_."

"Really? You haven't?"

"Okay maybe I have, but still!"

"Sorry. Please don't tell Billy." If Billy heard he would kill me. Then bring me back to life and kill me again.

"I don't know Jake."

"Please spare me Rachel." I was begging now.

"Ugh, fine. I won't, just don't let me catch you doing that again."

"You got it." She said don't let me catch you sooo… I was clear. I walked up the stairs back into my room.

Amber's Point of View

Sooo awkward. I started buttoning up my blouse when Jacob walked in. "Aw don't do that." He protested.

"Uh, were you not in the room five minutes ago?" I replied, I wanted to continue sooo badly, but if Rachel was here I wasn't going to.

"I was, she said don't let me catch you doing that." He locked the door behind him. "She can't catch us if she doesn't see us." He said putting his arms around my waist. So tempting.

"Are you sure?" I said. I wanted to take off my blouse and get back to where we were but Rachel… and Paul.

He took his hands off my waist and started unbuttoning my blouse again. "Yup." He picked me up and threw me on his bed. _And here we go…_ I thought quietly in my head as he began kissing me roughly again. He was on top of me again, way too late to make him stop now. My bones were made of sponge and any strength I had was gone. I was lost in the moment, trying to hang onto it. Nothing else seemed real. Just me and Jacob, that's all that mattered. I decided to have a little fun and rolled over on top of him. I felt his lips curve into a smile. I felt his warm arms move from my waist up. He snapped off my bra. I knew now there was absolutely no turning back, I didn't want to.

I broke our kiss for a moment gasping. Jacob looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. He always did, but this time I think he was a little shocked. "I love you Jake." I said. I looked deeply into his black eyes and I knew I wanted nothing else.

"I love you too." He said, he kissed me again roughly. I kissed him back. He rolled back on top of me again.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning curled up next to Jacob's chest. I looked up at him and saw he was still asleep. It was early, about seven a.m. I sighed and closed my eyes again. Last night was amazing. Best night of my life really. I curled up closer to Jacob because I was getting colder. His arms instinctively wrapped around me. I just wanted to stay like this forever. Unfortunately that was not going to happen, but I would make it last. I fell asleep for couple more hours before Jacob woke up. I felt him let go of me and get out of the bed even though he tried to do it without waking me. I sat up and yawned. "Morning Jake." I said.

He grinned at me. "Good morning."

I smiled back. Today was going to be a good day. I hoped. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"I don't know, you want to do that again?" He asked jokingly. I threw my pillow at him. "Okay then, that's out." He looked like a little kid who just found out Santa Claus wasn't real anymore. I hated it when I made him sad, I had to comfort him.

"Maybe later…" I said. "And that does not mean tonight." I clarified.

His face lit back up again. "Okay! The guys are having a bonfire party tonight at the beach if you want to go." He offered.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said. I climbed out of his bed and said "I'm going to go take a shower real quick." I said as I walked into the bathroom. As soon as I was done with my shower I put on an emerald green shirt and my white jeans. I dried my hair off and walked back into Jacob's room.

"Amber, the Cullens just called, I think you should call them back." Jacob said looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I prayed silently in my head that it wasn't Trixie.

"I don't know but it didn't sound too good."

I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullens phone number. "Hello?" Esme answered sounding exasperated.

"Hey Esme its Amber, did you call earlier?" I replied.

"Yes! We need you over here now." She said.

"Okay, I will be right over." I hung up. "I need to get to the Cullens." I said to Jacob.

He nodded his head. "Okay, I will drive you over there." He said walking out the door. We went downstairs and into his garage. We climbed into his car and headed to the Cullens. "Did they say what was wrong?" Jacob asked.

"No, Esme just said I needed to get over there now." I replied.

"That's weird, I wonder what's wrong."

"Me too." I said as pulled up into the driveway. I figured out what was wrong instantly. Windows were broken everywhere and you could see broken things all over the floor. "Oh my God." I gasped. I ran up to the front door; well the hole that used to be the front door and walked in with Jacob close behind me. "What happened?" I asked. Trixie looked frightened, so I knew that she didn't do anything which was a huge relief.

"Aaron came here last night." Emmett said.

I was still. He finally came out of hiding and made his move. The room spun and I fainted.

"Amber! Wake up!" Warm hands shook my arm.

I opened my eyes and remembered why I fainted and why I was at the Cullens. I wanted to faint again, but I didn't. I sat up. "Did you kill him?" I asked in almost a whisper. I was terrified.

"No, he got away." Rosalie said.

"How did he get away!?" Jacob asked; he was furious.

"He took Trixie hostage; we had to let him go." Edward said.

I was shaking, he was so close to Jacob and I last night. A fifteen minute drive isn't that long at all for a vampire to run. Jacob still looked more angry than worried. "He was very strong." Jasper said.

"Alice, can you keep a closer eye on him?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded her head. "Will do." She said.

Jacob squeezed my hand; he had felt my violent shaking. "It's going to be okay Amber." Jacob tried to reassure me. I knew he was furious right now at the Cullens for letting Aaron get away. I was too, in a way, but I had already done enough damage so I wouldn't say anything. He could see the fear in my eyes "Do you need her for anything?" He asked. He wanted to get back to La Push to tell the guys what happened.

"Yes, we just need your verification on this scent." He held a pillow up to my face. "Who's is this?" Carlisle asked.

I inhaled deeply trying to make sure my conclusion was accurate. "Yeah, that's him alright." I wrinkled my nose. I hated Aaron's guts and I hoped he would end up in the deepest pit of hell very soon.

Jacob was clearly uncomfortable here. "Okay, we should get back to the reservation then." He said quickly. He picked me up and then set me gently down on my feet.

"Thank you Amber." Esme said. Esme had always loved me, even after the whole Emmett incident, she was the first to forgive and at least try and forget. I loved her for that.

I smiled at her and said goodbye as Jacob and I walked out the door. We both climbed into the car quiet. I think we were both a little freaked out that Aaron had come that close to us. I shuddered. He watched us during the day, but I was awake and prepared for anything then. Not at night when I was sleeping next to Jacob. He would kill us both if he caught us sleeping in the same bed. God I hated Aaron, so much. I know I say that a lot, but there is always something new to hate about him. The list goes on and on. As soon as we were back at Jacob's house we went inside. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jacob looked very deep in thought. I was too; it frightened me to know that Jacob and I were totally unaware of Aaron being a few minutes away. I wondered what would of happened if he had come to Jacob's house. I almost laughed at the thought of Aaron walking in on us. Jacob saw my smile and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you smiling?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said still smiling.

"Okay, we need to go tell the guys about this." Jacob replied. He got up from the couch, leaned over and kissed my forehead. I stood up to follow him, I felt dizzy but I shook it off. I quickly followed him out the door as we walked towards Sam's house. Once we got there Jacob knocked on the door.

"Hi Jacob, Amber, c 'mon in!" Emily greeted us.

"Hi Emily." Jacob said. We walked in and we saw Sam, Seth and Leah. I wondered why they were here but I forgot about it as soon as Jacob began talking. "Have you heard about what happened at the Cullens last night?" Jacob asked Sam.

"No, what happened? Did one of them leave?" Sam asked; he knew what happened with Emmett. Joy, one more person knew. Then again, they probably all knew now because they all share their thoughts.

"No, evidently Aaron paid them a visit last night." Jacob said.

"How did we miss that?!?!" Sam yelled. Some of the pack was probably on patrol last night. "Dammit!" He yelled again. "We need to keep a tighter watch…" Sam said; his voice trailed off. He wanted this to be over as much as I did. He muttered something that I didn't hear, Jacob did though. He growled at Sam.

"I'll help with the patrol if I have to." Jacob said.

"No, stay with Amber, I'll take care of the patrol shifts."

Jacob nodded his head and we walked out of the house. "What were you growling at Sam about?" I asked curious.

"Don't worry about it." He said. We walked quickly back to his house. We walked into the house and Paul and Rachel were making out on the couch. How's that for déjà vu? "AHHH!! I HAVE BEEN BLINDED!" Jacob said snapping his eyes shut. I started laughing. They broke apart as soon as they heard us.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked furious that we had walked in.

"Rachel, are you serious? I live here just so you know." Jacob said. She didn't say anything. Jacob shook his head. "We'll leave…" He said grabbing my hand. We walked quickly up the stairs; this really didn't help my dizziness. I couldn't even figure out why I was so freaking dizzy, I was seriously starting to get mad. "Hey are you okay?" Jacob asked noticing my expression.

"I don't feel to hot… I am really dizzy and I mean _really_…" I lost my balance and fell. Jacob caught me before I hit the floor though.

"Come here." He picked me bridal style and carried me toward his bed.

"You can put me down…" I insisted weakly, I didn't like being carried like a child.

"No way, if I didn't catch you then you would have hit your head on the corner of my desk." True, but still. He set me down gently on his bed. "Do you need anything?" He asked clearly worried about me. The world was spinning, I couldn't make it stop. I couldn't figure it out at all. I felt fine yesterday, more than fine and now I felt like I was going to throw up.

"No…" I replied weakly, there was nothing he could do to make the spinning stop.

"Amber you look green, are you sure?" He said.

"Get a bucket unless you want me to throw up all over your bed." I warned him. He walked swiftly out of the room and came back with a bucket as I requested. I wasted no time in putting it to use. "It won't stop spinning…" I groaned.

He held my hair back for me as I put my head towards the bucket to use it again. "Hang in there." He said trying to calm me down. I began to think for a while as silence filled the room. Why was I sick? I never got sick, well there was this one time I did back in Greece but it was just a cold. I looked outside and the beach reminded me of the last few dreams Aaron visited, I wondered if he saw me right now… or if Michael was watching me. Michael. Michael, he was watching me. I knew it. I hate him and his stupid gift. What kind of gift makes other people sick?

"I figured out why I'm-" I got cut off because I needed the bucket's services again. "sick…" I finished.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Michael and his so called-" I was so glad the bucket was there and I wasn't throwing up all over Jacob's bed. "gift…" I finished.

"What kind of gift makes other people sick?" Jacob asked.

"Who-" I threw up. "knows."

I could tell he was scanning outside trying to see if he could find Michael, I knew he wouldn't. "You want any water?" He asked concerned.

"Please."

"Be right back." He said walking swiftly out of the room. I was going to kill Michael for this. "Here you go." He said handing me the water. I drank it gratefully trying to wash the taste out of my mouth. A whole minute with out barfing, yay! Success! I sighed glad most of it was over, the dizziness was still there but not as bad as before. Jacob looked sick though, I handed him the bucket. He wasted no time using it. "I am going to kill him." Jacob said and threw up again.

"Right there with you Jake." I replied feeling a ton better. I felt bad though knowing the reason I felt better was because Michael was concentrating on making Jacob feel like crap. So my moment of good feeling left and the guilt entered. I sighed, life had been tough these past few months. So much for my hopes of a normal life.

"Ugh, God this sucks." He said after he threw up a third time.

"I'll get you some water." I said and walked out of his room downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it back up to him.

"Thanks." He said opening the bottle.

We both sighed. Life can be too complicated sometimes. The next few hours were a blur, Jacob called the rest of the pack and said that Michael was close and he left with them to find him. I doubted they would, I loved him, but Aaron and Michael knew what they were doing. I was watching TV when I heard a ton of crashing outside. The dizziness picked up again. I got up from the couch and ran towards the front door, Rachel looked at me worried. I opened the door and looked outside. There he was with four wolves surrounding him. Rachel followed me to the front door and screamed. "Get inside!" I yelled at her. She nodded her head and ran towards the stairs. Michael heard me of course and jumped straight at me. My body tensed and I ran towards him. I slugged him right on the nose. I looked at Seth. "Get the Cullens!" I yelled at him. He sprinted off in the other direction as Michael stood up from the ground. My head was spinning; I ignored it and tried to kick him. He stopped my foot and threw me the other direction. I hit a tree and got the wind knocked out of me. Sam, Jacob and Paul all leaped at Michael. He tried to get through the wall they made but was unsuccessful. Jacob snapped at Michael and got his leg, but Michael punched Jacob's nose and he was forced to let him go. I stood up again, regaining my balance. I ran back towards them, this time planning to attack him from a distance. As soon as Sam and Paul made an opening and drew some water from the ground (I guess it's a good thing Forks was so rainy) and turned it to ice. It left my hands quickly and landed in his leg. He screamed. I threw another at full force at his head. He was able to duck. Sam lunged at him, Michael unable to move very fast, rolled over to avoid Sam's attack. Once Paul moved out of the way again I shot him in his other leg with another icicle. He couldn't move anymore. Ha, bastard had it coming. He looked horrified and ripped both out of his legs and stood up shaking. Damn, thought I had him. He backed away slowly from Sam and Jacob, Paul was right behind him though, they had him surrounded. I moved quickly around their circle trying to gain entrance, I wanted to tear his head off. I was sure Jake wanted to too. Michael was searching wildly for a way out of the circle, he looked horrified. Sam lunged at Michael again and bit his arm, Michael struggled trying to open Sam's mouth, Jacob lunged at his front while Sam held him and then he tore his head off. I lit Michael on fire immediately. Then Seth and the Cullens entered the clearing. They all looked like they were in shock.

"Who was that?" Alice asked. "I didn't seem him coming." She added. The pack headed off towards the woods.

"Michael." I answered.

Her eyes widened. "How did you beat him?" She asked very concerned.

"The guys cornered him and tore his head off."

She looked deep in thought when the guys came back. I ran up to Jacob and hugged him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked; I was worried. They may have had him cornered, but that was dumb luck. Emmett made a face when he saw me hug Jacob.

"Relax, I'm fine." Jacob said grinning. Smugness radiated from him as he wrapped his arms around me. Emmett looked like he was going to tear Jacob's head off. I was pretty sure Jacob was trying not to yell 'In your face!' at Emmett. If he did I would have laughed.

"What exactly happened?" Esme asked.

"Well his so called gift was to make people sick, Amber and I didn't feel too good earlier so she figured Michael was close by. We ran through La Push and we found him running towards the beach trying to cover his scent with the water, but we made him turn back here and we cornered him. Then Amber slowed him down quiet a bit and we caught him and killed him." Jacob answered.

"How'd Amber slow him down?" Jasper asked curious.

"Uh, I threw icicles at his legs." I replied. He looked confused. "It's my gift." I said.

"Ice?" Carlisle asked.

"Not exactly, the elements is more like it." I replied.

"Huh."

"Yeah I know I'm a weird person."

"Yes Amber, we all know." Paul said.

"Oh no one asked you Paul!" I snapped.

He laughed. I glared at him and he shut up. Sam shook his head. "Shut up will you?" Sam said.

I stuck my tongue at Paul and he laughed again. Sam rolled his eyes and Jacob was shaking his head. This was my friendship with Paul; we would insult each other and then laugh at each other. I don't even think that would be worth calling a friendship, but it kept us from ripping each others heads off, so it works.

"So how many are left?" Rosalie asked.

My first instinct was to give her a sarcastic comment, but I decided to be nice. "Just Aaron. The one that attacked you guys last night." I replied.

Rosalie looked shocked that I didn't say something like 'One you idiot, duh.' (I was going to say that but I didn't so I am proud of myself). "That will be a problem…" Jasper said. Aaron had obviously given them quiet a scare. I looked at the whole Cullen group and noticed Trixie wasn't with them.

"Where is Trixie?" I asked worried. I hoped she hadn't caused any trouble.

"She and Edward are hunting." Alice said.

"Oh okay." Thank God. I was so relieved Trixie was able to control herself so well. She obviously wasn't a newborn, she had time to mature and learn self-control.

We talked for a few more minutes about the details of the fight and then Jacob, Paul (of course), and I walked back to Jacob's house. "So is the bonfire party still on tonight?" Jacob asked Paul, he had seemed so excited earlier about taking me to the party.

"Yeah, I think so." Paul said.

"Yay!" I said excited, I jumped up and just conveniently landed in a very muddy puddle. Of course my jeans were white. Paul and Jacob were laughing at me. I really had never seen Paul laugh any harder, Jacob was trying not to, but he failed. I was mad. I picked up some of the mud in my hands and threw them at Jacob and Paul. It hit Paul's white shirt (score!), and Jacob's face (another score!). They stopped laughing right away and looked at me with their mouths wide open. I grinned evilly. They picked up mud in their hands and began to throw it at me. I did the same. We were all laughing after fifteen minutes of mud fighting. We were also covered head to toe in mud. My outfit was ruined but I had fun. We were all laughing at pointing at each other, we all looked pretty funny. "I can't believe we just had a _mud_ fight." I said.

Quil and Embry were walking towards Jacob's house when they noticed us. They burst out laughing. "What happened to you guys?!" Quil said through his laughter.

"I just threw a lot of mud at Jacob and Paul!" I replied grinning at myself.

"We got you too!" Jacob said.

I giggled. "Really?" I said sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Quil and Embry laughed. We walked up towards the front door. "Ugh, Rachel is going to have a fit." Jacob said. "Get ready for some yelling…" He said. Paul laughed. I shook my hand and some more mud got on him just as Rachel came up to get the door, some of the mud happened to get on Rachel. I covered my mouth with my hand and Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! I am sooooo sorry Rachel!" I exclaimed with the guys still laughing in the background. "Shut up!" I said childishly.

"It's okay Amber…" She said. The guys were still laughing. "What happened to you guys?" She asked.

"Amber got mad." Jacob said.

Rachel laughed. "Good job Amber."

"Thanks, but they got crafty." I said looking at Jacob. He and Paul laughed. Rachel laughed too.

"Here, let me get you a towel really quick so you don't track mud all over the house." Rachel said walking towards the laundry room. She came back quickly with three towels. She handed one to each of us. I took off my shoes and wiped off the loose mud.

"I call shower first!" I yelled sprinting up the stairs. Rachel laughed.

"Dammit! Amber get down here!" Jacob yelled following me. I laughed as slammed the door shut to the bathroom. "Aw c'mon Amber! Please!" Jacob begged.

"Nope! Not unless you plan on taking a shower with me!" I said undressing. Whoops, I caught myself saying the wrong words.

"Okay, I don't mind that." He said cracking open the door.

"JACOB SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed and threw a towel at the door. I could hear the guys laughing and Rachel scolding Jacob.

"Very nice Jake." I heard Quil say. I loved Jake, but really? Rachel and everyone was watching him. Not smart. I locked the door to avoid him walking in and jumped into the shower.

Once I was done I slipped into his room, I was glad the bathroom and his room were connecting. "You can use the shower now!" I yelled into the hallway. I heard laughter from downstairs as I dug in my bag for something to wear. I found a cute shirt that looked like it had splattered paint all over it and I wore a denim mini skirt. One very convenient thing about my gift was I could take the water right out of my hair. I did and I walked downstairs and sat down in between Quil and Embry.

"Finally!" Jacob said walking up the stairs. I laughed.

"Did he see anything?" Embry asked still laughing.

"No! Why do you even care?" I replied.

He laughed. "Just wondering…"  
"YOU WERE GOING TO SEARCH HIS THOUGHTS THE NEXT TIME YOU PHASED YOU SICK PERV!!!"

"Nooo…"

"EEEWWW! EMBRY!!" Quil and Paul were turning red they were laughing so hard. Embry was red but not for the same reasons. I picked up the throw pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Save me!!!" Embry pleaded. Quil and Paul were still laughing and they shook their heads. I kept hitting him as hard as I could.

Jacob walked down the stairs, he looked so confused. "Amber why are you hitting Embry with a pillow?" He asked.

"YOUR FRIEND IS A SICK PERVERT!!" I yelled. Quil and Paul could not stop laughing.

"Jacob please- OW! Make her stop hitting me!" Embry was curled up in a ball he was so scared.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jacob asked still a little confused.

"He asked if you saw me when you decided to try and take a shower with me! I asked him why and he happens to be crappy liar so watch your head!" I said, I stopped hitting Embry with my pillow and slapped across the face.

"OW!" He yelled. Quil and Paul had not stopped laughing for one second.

Billy came into the room and he looked very confused. "Uh, what's going on?" He asked, I was still hitting Embry.

"I still can't figure it out… Amber please don't kill Embry I kind of like him." Jacob said.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FIGURE IT OUT?!?!" I yelled and stopped hitting him for a moment.

"Ugh, thank God- AHHH! PLEASE STOP!!" Embry said as I started kicking him. "I AM SORRY!!!"

"I still don't get it…" Jacob said. Quil had stopped laughing for a second; Billy left the room shaking his head.

"Embry wants to see Amber naked!!" Quil said and his laughter continued.

I was still kicking Embry. "Amber I am going to join you." Jacob said grabbing another throw pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Thank you- OW! So much- AHH! Quil!" Embry said while Jacob and I beat the shit out of him. After Jacob and I beat up Embry for the next fifteen minutes we left for the bonfire party. Rebekah was going to be there so I was excited, plus I liked hanging out with the guys. As we walked towards the beach Embry had bruises and a bloody, broken nose. Jacob and I sat down next to Rebekah and Seth.

"Hey!" Rebekah said excited to see me. She hugged me.

"Hey, how's life?" I asked happy to see her too.

"Amazing! How's life going for you?"

"Awesome!" I said.

"Embry what happened to you?" Jared asked.

"Jacob and I beat the hell out of him." I replied. Everyone started laughing.

"I don't even want to know what he said…" Seth said.

"No you do not." I said.

We talked and joked the entire night. "So, Rebekah, have you succeeded in seducing poor Seth yet?" I asked jokingly. The guys were telling their hero story about how they had defeated Michael so I decided to bring up her and Seth right now.

She blushed. "No!" She said.

I grinned. "How far have you gotten?"

She smiled. "We've made out…"

"That's it? Wow you've kept it in your pants for a whole three days!"

"Hey! How far have you gotten with Jake?"

How did I know she was going to ask that? I grinned.

She gasped. "Did you sleep with him?" I conversation was a whisper and everyone else was paying attention to Jacob, Paul and Sam as they continued to the climax of the story.

"Maybe…. Yes." I said still smiling.

She squealed. "Ha!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you slept with him!"

"Really? You can't?"

"Good point." She giggled. "Details later." She whispered as the story ended.

"Damn Amber!" Jared said once the story was over.

"I know I am a bad ass." I said jokingly and tossed my hair. Everyone laughed.

"I bet that you could beat Jake in a fight." Paul said.

"Twenty on Amber!" Embry called. He had had the crap beaten out of him by me so he knew that I wasn't weak.

"Twenty on Jake!" Jared called.

"I gotta put my money on Jake…" Quil said.

"Fifty on Amber!" Leah called.

"Ten on Amber…" Seth said.

"Ha! I have more bets!" I said to Jacob.

"Collin and I have ten on Jake." Brady said.

"Not anymore!" Jake said.

"Hundred on Amber!" Rebekah called.

"You guys seriously need to shut up, I am not fighting Amber." Jacob said.

"Why? Are you scared?" I said grinning.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt." He replied.

"Oh it's on."

"Okay, you two can fight over at my house and I'll clear the living room so you guys have plenty of room to throw each other around." Leah said.

"No! We aren't fighting!" Jacob said.

"Yes we are. We'll be there tomorrow morning at ten." I said to Leah.

"No." Jacob said.

"Are you chicken? You scared you'll end up worse than Embry?"

"No."

"Then what's the deal? You're scared you'll get beaten by a girl!"

"I'm going to put ten on Amber!" Kim spoke up.

"That's the spirit Kim!" I said. She laughed.

"Ugh, fine…" Jacob finally gave in. After the party everyone had made their bets and we went back to Jacob's with Paul and Rachel. "I can't believe I am fighting my girlfriend." Jacob said as we walked into the living room.

I laughed. "Believe it!" I said.

Rachel laughed. "Beat him up for me, okay?" She said.

Jacob and I walked upstairs and into his room. I started changing into my pajamas. He laughed. I turned around. "What?" I said. I was just in my skirt and bra, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"Nice bra." He said grinning.

I giggled. I was in my yellow strawberry bra. It was comfy so I loved it. "Thank you, I love it too." I said smiling.

"Can I see what it looks like on the floor?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. My heart pounded. I looked into his black eyes and my heart melted. I wanted to so badly again. My mind wandered to last night… The way our bodies moved together… The way he touched me… I was pulled back to reality when he kissed me. I felt the electricity when he picked me up to his height. I wrapped my legs around his waist while I kissed him back.

I had to do it though. I had to say no. No matter how bad I wanted it. I broke the kiss and his forehead was pressed to mine. "Later…" I said. That had taken nearly all of my strength.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"How about tomorrow after our fight?"

"How about now?"

Why was he making this even more difficult for me? I figured it was so useless just to say no. I gave in. "Okay." I said.

He grinned and took my bra off. I grinned back and he started kissing me again. I took off his shirt. I heard some talking downstairs, but I ignored it when he put me down on his bed. We both heard shuffling outside his door. He climbed off of me and I grabbed my shirt and bra and hid under his bed. As soon as I crawled under his bed the door swung open. We were sooo close to getting caught. "Hey Jacob, I need to talk to you. Where's Amber?" Katie said. Why was Katie here? I was really confused.

"Um, she's over at Leah's right now." He replied.

"I need to talk to you about Amber."

She was sooo dead. I wanted to crawl out from under the bed and slap her.

"What about her?" Jacob said.

"Look, Jacob. I know you imprinted on her and all," I felt Katie's weight sink onto the bed. "but if you really love her you'll listen to me."

Jacob's Point of View

I was still trying to figure out why Katie was here.

"What is it?" I asked Katie.

"Look, leave Amber alone." Katie said.

I growled. "I can't do that. I love her and she loves me."

"Look, Jake. If you really love her you will do what I say. I promise that Amber would be better off with Emmett." Katie said. I wish Emmett would just go die.

The words sunk in. Amber was always so happy and she always had a smile when she and I were just having fun. There was no way she was unhappy. I gave Amber everything I had and she was my world, there was no way I could just leave her. I would die if I even tried. I felt Amber underneath the bed moving, I couldn't tell what she was doing though. "No, I can't." I finally said.

I felt more movement when Katie said "Yes you can. And you had better do it. I'm losing her Jacob and I just got her back. It will be easier for Amber and I if she was with Emmett."

I felt guilt wash over me immediately. I heard Amber crawl out from under the bed. "Look Katie," She snapped. "I am happy; you need to deal with it. I love Jacob and I would jump off a cliff if he tried to leave me alone. I like Emmett but only as a friend. Katie I will always love you, you are my sister, but Katie please."

I was dumbfounded. So was Katie apparently. "Amber. Please. Listen to me!" Katie pleaded.

"I have been listening to you. No. I love you but I love Jake too. Please try and understand that."

"He's a _werewolf_."

Katie was totally oblivious of the fact that I was two feet away from her. "Yes he is. Your point?" Amber snapped.

Katie looked almost defeated. "Amber, you can't be in love with a werewolf!" Katie pointed at me.

"Yes I can and I am."

"Fine, I have officially kicked you out. Come get your things tomorrow." Katie snapped and walked out of the room and slammed the door. Amber burst into tears. I pulled her into my chest.

I tried to comfort her. "Shh… Shh… it's okay." I felt horrible; she was fighting with Katie because of me. She was _homeless_ because of me. "You can stay here for as long as you need Amber." I was trying desperately to make her stop crying. Her pain was my pain and it hurt to watch her cry like this.

"She's the only family I have left Jacob, and now she hates me!" She said in between sobs.

"Katie doesn't hate you, I promise she hates me." I thought for a moment. "Maybe it would be better if you were with Emmett…" I hated the thought of Amber in the leech's arms, but if it caused her less pain then I could maybe deal with it.

"NO! Don't you ever say that!" She said still crying.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I called with Amber's face still buried in my chest.

Paul walked in, not the best timing on his part. "Why was a very angry girl who looked a lot like Amber here? And why is Amber crying? I have seventy bucks on you tomorrow Amber don't cry!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and Amber gave Paul the finger. He laughed. "That girl was Amber's sister Katie who just threw her out." I said.

"Why'd you get thrown out?" Paul asked Amber.

"B-because sh-she hates me." Amber said.

"Not true, she got thrown out because Katie has no tolerance for werewolves." I said.

"Huh, well, cheer up, I don't have seventy bucks and I need the money." Paul said.

"Wow thanks for your sensitivity Paul." Amber said sarcastically. Her crying wasn't as bad anymore.

"Anytime Amber." Paul said walking out of the room. I turned back towards her and wiped the tears off her face.

"I have to leave now." Amber said.

_**Hahaha! Cliff hanger I know….**_

_**Guess what! I am not even going to put on the next chapter until I get at least two more reviews!! **_

_**I know marglo and colormaster are not the only ones who read this! I get emails from the site! **_

_**Thanks marglo and colormaster! You guys r so cool! **_

_**TWO MORE REVIEWS PPL GET ON IT!!**_

_**~Lauren~**_


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob's Point of View

"What? You don't have to leave!" I said. What would make her think she had to leave? I couldn't figure it out. Sure Katie had just thrown her out, but I loved her.

"Yes I do Jake, the reason I came here just threw me out of her house." She said. She had put on her tough face, she had stopped crying completely.

"You won't stay here for me?" I asked, I knew this was a way to make her stay. I know it sounds bad, but guilt always works. Right?

She winced. "Come with me." She whispered.

"Amber… Please stay…" I was begging.

"Jacob I don't even have a home! How am I supposed live here?!"

"Yes you do, you can live with me." I didn't even think before the words left my lips. Billy was going to kill me. But I couldn't just run off with her that would make him twice as mad.

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Really?" She said.

What was I supposed to say now? 'Just kidding! Haha!' No, never. "Yeah, I'll talk to Billy." I said.

She leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you so much Jake. I love you." She said getting up from the bed to change into her pajamas.

I got up and walked towards her. I pulled her waist closer to me. She put her hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her. I broke the kiss. "I'll go talk to Billy." I said walking out of the door.

I walked down the stairs and saw Billy reading a book. He noticed me. "Hey Jake, what's wrong?" He said, I probably looked a little stressed.

"Uh, I have to ask you a _big_ favor." I replied.

"Sure Jacob, what do you need?"

"Well, Amber's sister Katie just threw her out and Amber needs a place to stay otherwise she is leaving Forks."

Billy looked very surprised. He was probably thinking I needed money or something, not wanting to know if Amber could live with us. "Uh, well… I don't mind I guess if she doesn't have a place to stay. Is it going to be permanent?"

"Well, Katie threw her out because of me. Amber might be able to convince her that I am okay but I really don't know."

"Okay, it's fine with me. I heard the weirdest thing today."

Billy was trying to change the subject, but I was okay with it because he was letting Amber live here. "What?" I asked.

"Are you and Amber _fighting_ tomorrow?"

I burst out laughing. "That is a very loooong story."

He grinned. "I have time."

"Well I was telling about how Amber beat the crap out of Embry and the whole vampire this and Paul said that he thought she could beat me in a fight, then everyone started betting on who would win and Amber thinks that I am scared of her so I have been forced to fight my girlfriend."

Billy was laughing. "I've got my money on Amber."

"Wow thanks dad." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She seems strong, especially when I saw her beating the heck out of Embry today."

I laughed. "Thanks for being so cool about all this Billy."

He smiled and I walked upstairs. Amber was already asleep on the right side of the bed. She had had a very long day. I crawled into bed right next to her, and set the alarm. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

When the alarm went off the next morning I wanted to throw it out the window. Amber would never let me live it down if I tried to flake out on the fight… Why did she even want to fight me so bad? Maybe all girls just felt like they had to prove something to the guys like Leah did. Who knows? I sat up and Amber had the pillow over her head. "Nooo…" She groaned.

"Get up lazy, you brought this on yourself." I said putting on some sweats.

She threw her pillow at me. "Shut up…" She yawned.

I smiled at her and walked over to her side of the bed. I leaned over to kiss her but she put her hand over my mouth. "No kissing until after _I _win the fight." She smiled evilly. She moved around me, grabbed her sweats and went into the bathroom to change. Amber could be so evil sometimes. She came back into the room. She had a white tank-top and a pink jacket over it with some white sweat pants. "Let's go lover boy!" She exclaimed walking out the door and going downstairs. I shook my head and followed her out the front door.

Amber's Point of View

I was excited as we walked towards Leah's. Number one, I was going to be staying with Jacob for a while. I was also anticipating our little wrestling match. I wondered what Ms. Clearwater thought of it, but quickly dismissed the thought when Jake knocked on the door. "Hey guys come on in; I cleared the entire living room so you guys have enough room to throw each other around." Leah answered the door.

"Good! I hope you are ready to have your ass kicked." I said to Jacob.

"Okay, who ever holds the other person down for more than ten seconds wins the fight. No punching or slapping. Just wrestling." Leah said as the guys made last minute bets. She stepped out of the way. "GO!" She yelled.

"Okay if at anytime you feel any pain just-" Jacob began to say. I threw him to the ground.

"Sorry, my bad." I said leaning over him. The guys were laughing. He took his foot, slipped it around my ankle and made me fall. "Snap!" I said. He laughed. I rolled over and tried to hold him down.

"One! Two! Three!" I heard the guys start counting. He pushed me off of him and tried to hold me down. Before his hands could touch my shoulder I pushed his shoulders back and he fell over.

"Come on Amber!" I heard Paul yell.

"Go Jake!" I could hear Quil yell. We both got up and I grabbed him. I threw him across the room and he hit the couch at the other end. He looked shocked that I had just thrown him across the room.

"Way to go Amber!" I heard Rebekah call. He got up and lunged at me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and I fell and hit the mat. He tried to pin me down but the count only made it to two before I shoved him off of me. After another ten minutes of fighting and five broken vases I realized this would never end. I decided if I got him to stop moving for ten seconds I could easily beat him. I wondered how to and then it hit me. When I pushed Jake off me for the tenth time I rolled over and instead of using all of my strength to hold him down for ten seconds I leaned in and kissed him. So evil, I know. Everyone was laughing. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Rebekah counted. I broke the kiss.

"EVIL!" I heard Quil shout. I had just cost a lot of people a lot of money. But I also made some rich. I heard Paul and Embry high five.

"Way to go Amber! I'm rich!" I heard Leah call. I laughed.

"THAT WAS CHEATING!!" Brady called.

I stuck my tongue at him. "Not it's not!" I said. "I just used one of my many talents to help me win." I said with a grin on my face.

Paul and Seth laughed at the look of shock on Jacob's face. Jacob's mouth was hanging open. I smiled. "What?" I said innocently and blinked. I stood up and walked towards Paul. "How much of that do I get?" I asked looking at the money that Quil just forked over.

He laughed. "Sorry I need this money, go bug Leah or Rebekah they bet _a lot _of money."

"You are so greedy." I said to Paul as I walked towards Rebekah and Leah. "Hey do I get any of that?" I said to Rebekah. She laughed.

"Here is a twenty. Go have fun." She said shooing me as Seth walked towards her.

"Wooooo…." I said like I was in kindergarten again.

She rolled her eyes as I walked towards Jacob. He still looked shocked. I laughed at his expression. "Did you just kiss me to win a wrestling match?" He asked.

"Maybe. Who knows? I could have just been turned on from the way you were picking me up and throwing me." I joked.

"What did you get out of it?"

I held up my twenty that Rebekah gave me. "And I think I can get another one from Leah… Maybe even Embry if I threaten him."

He laughed. "I doubt you would even have to threaten him. You can just kiss him and steal the money."

I laughed. "Nah, I'll pass. I like the threatening idea."

He shook his head as Quil walked up to us. "YOU ARE AN EVIL CHEATER!!" Quil yelled.

I laughed. "I'm going to tell you what I told Brady, I just used one of my many talents to help me win."

"You are not like other girls." Jared walked up to me and said.

"How so?" I said still grinning.

"You just beat your boyfriend in a fight."

"SHE CHEATED!" Quil and Jacob said in unison.

I laughed and Jared shook his head. "Nothing in the rules that says no kissing." I said

Jared laughed. "Good point." He said.

"You don't see wrestlers going around kissing their opponents!" Quil exclaimed.

"That's because they are straight and they are fighting dudes." I said. "Just because you're gay Quil doesn't mean everyone else is." I added jokingly.

His jaw fell to the floor and Jared and Jacob started laughing. "What's so funny?" Leah walked over and asked.

Jared and Jacob were still laughing. "Amber called me gay!" Quil said pointing at me. Leah and I started laughing. "You really are evil! How can you stand her Jake?!"

We stayed there all day, talking, joking around and just hanging out. I was able to get $100 from beating Jake in the fight. I was happy. Not just because of the money (of course that never hurts). But because even though the only real family I had just abandoned me because I was hopelessly in love with Jacob, I felt like I had a family here.

At about nine we decided to go back to Jacob's house. We walked back hand in hand towards his front door. His hand was huge compared to mine and it felt warm. I snuggled closer. He grinned and released his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist, and then he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You lied to me earlier." Jacob said.

I giggled. "About what?" I said smiling.

"You said no kissing until after the fight." He said.

I laughed. "Okay, I lied. You can do what you want with me. You should punish me; I truly am a horrible person." I joked.

He laughed as we walked into his house. We walked upstairs and into his room. "I think I have an idea for your punishment." He said smiling.

"Mmmm… what's that?" I replied.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I put my hands on his chest as his hands wandered down on to my butt. "You are so cruel to me." I joked.

"I truly am horrible aren't I?" He said with a smirk on his face. My heart pounded in my chest as he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the electric current I always felt when I kissed him ran through my body making my bones grow spongy. He ripped off my tank-top and moved his lips down to my neck.

Trixie's Point of View

I hate love. I hate it with a passion. I hate love triangles even more. Why couldn't Emmett see that I love him? I love Emmett, Emmett loves Amber and Amber loves Jacob. WHY IS MY LIFE SO FREAKING COMPLICATED?!?!? I sighed. Alice and I were watching TV, she and I had become really good friends.

"What is it Trixie?" Alice asked turning towards me.

"Life can be too complicated." I said.

"Yeah, it can be. What's going on with you?"

We were the only two in the house, everyone else was hunting. "Boys." I replied bluntly.

She smiled. "Who is it?" She asked curiously.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone!" I said, if she said anything to Rose I was so kicked out. I loved this new life a lot. Aaron sucked at being nice and providing nice accommodations. I also loved that I didn't have to kill humans anymore. It always depressed me when I took an innocent life. Now, I didn't have to put up with the guilt, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"You got it!" She replied.

"…Emmett…."

She threw her hand over her open mouth. "No way! Are you serious?!" She squealed.

"Unfortunately no, I am not kidding."

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Edward may hear though…"

"Tell him to shut his trap then, if Rose hears she'll cut me into little pieces and then burn me."

"I know, I will tell him to shut his mouth." Alice said. "So, have you told him?"

"No, he's in love with Amber."

"He'll get over it, she loves Jacob anyway."

"I know! It's all one big love triangle, this stuff always happens to me. Always!"

Alice laughed. "Don't worry, he'll wake up someday."

"I hope you're right…"

Amber's Point of View

I let my eyes flutter open and I looked into Jacob's piercing black eyes. He was playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled and giggled. He smiled back at me. "You enjoy yourself last night?" He asked still playing with my hair.

I sat up straight. I smiled and said, "You know it!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Good." He said.

We both rolled out of bed. "I better go over to Katie's today. She won't be happy though, I was supposed to go yesterday…" Well goodbye any chances of a good day. I sighed and put on some jeans and a baby pink t-shirt. "Bye Jake. If I don't come back you know what happened." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "You are too over-dramatic. She won't be mad since I won't be there." He said.

"That might be true, but still. I don't want you wondering what happened if I don't come back. I love you." I said walking out his bedroom door.

Once I arrived at Katie's I knocked on her door. No one answered. I found the extra key and walked into the house. I picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?" Katie answered her phone.

I walked up to the bathroom to grab my extra makeup and such. "Hey Katie, I'm sorry I couldn't come get my things yesterday, I was over at Leah's. I'm over here right now getting my stuff."

"Hey Amber. Look, I'm sorry for being such a huge bitch to you, you don't deserve it." Hey Jacob was right.

I opened up the cabinet and started throwing my stuff in a bag. "Uh, yeah. Thanks. Well-" I stopped when I came across my box of tampons. My cycle was actually accelerated. I had mine twice a month really. It sucked. I was supposed to start yesterday. I had never been late a day in my life. I stared at the box for a moment.

"What is it Amber?" Katie asked.

"Uh, Katie…." I was scared.

"Yeah?" I thought I was going to faint. Instead I started to cry. "Amber? Amber? What's wrong! I'm sorry!"

"No, no. Katie it's not you I promise."

"Okay, do you need anything? I'm at CVS right now getting some candy. I got hungry…"

"Pregnancy test?"

"Hahaha, really?" She tried to remain calm, but her voice faltered on the last part of the sentence.

"Oh I wish I was Katie." I said.

"Oh. My. God. I will be there in five." She said hanging up the phone.

I walked into my room—well not really my room anymore, but I sat down on the bed and stared at the wall for a minute. I could be pregnant. It sank in. I couldn't see myself a mother at all. I loved kids, but I never wanted any. I shook my head. I head the door open. "Amber! Amber! Come here!" I head Katie call from downstairs.

I made myself get up from the bed and walk downstairs. Katie hugged me right away. "Thanks for this." I managed to choke out.

"It's no problem. Go take the test now." She said shoving the box into my hand.

Fifteen minutes later I had never been so relieved in my life. I wasn't pregnant. Thank God. I was lying on my bed counting my lucky stars when Katie walked in, I hadn't told her yet. "Yes or no?" She squeaked.

"No." I replied.

"Thank God." She sighed and sat down next to me. "Well… onto lighter topics. You won't believe who called today."

"Who?"

"Marieke."

Why must all my friends come when the small town of Forks was being attacked by vampires? "Should I call her back?"

"Yeah, she's in Seattle actually." Of course. "She wanted to see if you could hang out tomorrow."

I picked up the phone and called her cell. I waited impatiently for her to pick up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Marieke. It's Amber."

"Hey! You want to come up to Seattle tomorrow? I haven't seen you in _forever_!"

Okay, Marieke and I were super close, I almost told her everything, but I had to leave. She was actually my roommate when I lived in Miami a while back. I really haven't seen her in five years; I was going to have to get a makeover if I could even hang out with her… Damn. "Hey, how about next week. I have some things to take care of over here." I said knowing I was going to need a little while to pull off the older look. Older meaning about twenty four. Stupid height.

"Like what?" She asked curious.

"Well, um, I… uh…"

I could almost hear her smiling over the phone. "Amber are you avoiding me?"

Why she was smiling I don't know. She was always a little weird. But I loved her soulless sarcastic mean self. I laughed once. "No! I miss you! I just can't go to Seattle tomorrow, maybe on Saturday?"

"Why not?" She almost whined.

"I have a spa appointment."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Why can't she be like Rebekah and just get over it? I hate having smart friends sometimes. "Hey I gotta go… I'm actually at my sisters right now so I'm kind of busy."

"Okay, well I will see you Saturday!" She said excited. "Call me later, we need to talk."

"Kay, talk to you later." I said and hung up. I sighed. "I have to get a makeover tomorrow."

Katie frowned. "Why?"

"Marieke thinks I'm twenty four. Do I look twenty four?"

"Good point."

I looked down at my suitcase. "Well… I had better go." I said picking up my duffle bag.

"I'll miss you, please don't get pregnant."

I couldn't help but smile. "Me too. I'll try not to."

I walked into Jacob's house and went upstairs. "Are you sure I can live here?" I asked. He was sitting up on the bed reading a book. I set my bag down next to the bed side table and threw myself over the bed next to him.

"Billy said it was cool." Jacob said putting his book down. "You have anything going on tomorrow?"

"Yes, I get to go chop off my hair! And a bunch of other things."

"What?!"

"I have an old friend who wants me to go shopping with her, I am going to chop off and straighten my hair and go shopping to look about twenty four."

"Why must you cut your hair for this?"

I laughed. "Why do you care?"

"I like your hair!"

I laughed harder. "You sound so gay!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well sorry. So why are cutting your hair to look older?"

"Bob cuts look older, my hair grows super fast. It stops growing once it reaches waist length so I normally just leave it long."

"Huh, so I guess you need a ride to Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can see a movie later if you want."

He grinned. "That sounds good."

I woke up the next morning before Jacob. I jumped in the shower, dried my hair and threw on my jeans, royal blue v-cut shirt with a white tank underneath. I walked downstairs and started making breakfast. I sighed wondering about how I would look with short hair. I had always laughed at the thought of cutting my hair every couple of weeks to help keep it manageable, it seemed stupid. The cut would only last two weeks so I could just hide for a while if it looked bad. I could just postpone my shopping trip and figure something out. I was eating some eggs when Jacob walked downstairs. "Morning." He said stretching.

I smiled. "Good morning sleepy. You want some breakfast?" I said.

"That sounds really good…"

"Help yourself." I said. "So Jacob, would you like to pose as my husband?"

"What?"

I laughed. "I am supposed to be older, I was thinking about being a journalist and you could be my husband. Marieke would love that I got married and now am a successful woman. She never thought I would get married…"

He was laughing. "Sure, this will be fun."

"We aren't lying to her… okay a little… but who cares?" I thought out loud.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm going to get dressed. Am I supposed to look older today?"

"Nah, not until tomorrow."

I could tell he was still smiling at the thought of posing as my husband. "Okay. Tomorrow we are married!"

Paul walked in. "What?!" He said very confused.

I started laughing. "Explain Amber." Jacob said shutting his bedroom door.

"I am supposed to be twenty four according to one of my friends so I am going to have fun with this." I said to Paul.

He laughed once. "Rachel here?"

"I think she's still asleep." Jacob said coming back down the stairs. "Let's go Amber."

I admired myself in the mirror when I was done at the spa. I looked fine with short hair, and I looked _much_ older. I had a short bob cut a little above my shoulders and had my hair straightened. I had my legs waxed and same with my eyebrows. I got a manicure and pedicure too. I also dragged Jacob shopping with me. Well, he didn't mind the shopping as much as I thought he would. I could tell in some stores he wanted me to hurry up and choose what heels I wanted but he didn't complain. After I had my fill of shopping we headed toward the theater. "Finally, I thought that was never going to end." Jacob said as we bought tickets to go see Year One. "My feet are sore."

I laughed. "See! Shopping isn't easy."

"I know, I suddenly respect Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian." He joked.

"They do so much for society."

He laughed as we took our seats in the theater. We laughed the entire movie and he occasionally leaned over and kissed me. It was about ten when we left Port Angeles to head back to Forks. On the way home I called Marieke. "Hey Amber!" She answered her phone.

"Hey! Do you mind if I bring my husband tomorrow? He wants to meet you." I said trying not to giggle, I could tell Jacob was trying not to laugh.

"Wow, back up. Husband?" I knew she would be shocked.

"Yeah, I got married last year in Vegas."

"_Vegas?_ Amber are you sure about this guy?"

"Yes, we dated for like two years when I left Miami. We just didn't want a big production wedding. It wasn't like I was drunk and got married in Vegas."

She laughed. "That is classic Amber. He can come, I wanna meet him. Where do you want to meet me?"

"How about we meet you for lunch at the Panera by the mall?"

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Marieke." I said and hung up. Jacob burst into laughter.

"Vegas?" Jacob said still laughing.

"Only excuse for not inviting her to the wedding." I said giggling.

"Very nice." We pulled up into his driveway. "How long until your hair is back?"

I laughed. "You really liked my hair!"

"I did."

"Do you not like it short?"

"It looks fine, I like it better long though."

I pouted. He laughed. "You still look beautiful." He said grabbing my shopping bags out of the backseat and heading towards the front door. I smiled and followed him up to his room.

"I am exhausted!" I exclaimed kicking off my shoes and sitting on his bed.

"I know spa treatments, shopping and a movie!" He joked.

I stuck my tongue at him. "Waxing is not easy!"

He laughed. "Yesterday before we went to bed you said it wasn't that bad."

"Well, shopping for four hours is hard…"

"Okay that I understand, walking around for four hours can take a lot out of you. Especially you."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Amber you are probably one of the smallest people I have ever met." He said grinning. "And you must have been carrying fifty pounds."

"Shut up! That's what I bought those heels for! And I am not weak!"

Still smiling he leaned down and kissed me.

When I woke up the next morning I laid in the bed for ten minutes before I got into the shower. I was thinking about my little scare yesterday and whether or not to tell Jacob. I didn't want to scare him and end up making him stop having sex with me, honestly the sex was great, and I did not want it to stop any time soon. But at the same time it is kind of a big thing that I had that scare. It's not like I am pregnant though so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and into the shower. It was a lot easier to wash, brush and straighten my hair. The benefits of short hair…

Once I was out I walked into the room and woke Jacob up. "Ugh, go away it's nine a.m." He groaned.

"Get up! We have a lunch date in Seattle." I said.

"Fine…" He rolled out of bed and got dressed. I put on my skinny jeans, white shirt and black vest with my new strappy black heels that make me about four inches taller.

"How old do I look?" I asked Jacob when he was finished getting dressed.

"You look like you're in your twenties. You know most women would be trying to look younger and you are trying to look older." He replied smiling.

I laughed at the thought. "I am very different aren't I?"

He grinned. "You are."

When we finally made it to Seattle I was hyperventilating. What if I still looked like I was sixteen? What if she thought something was up with me? What if Aaron was following me and we saw him? What would we do? My head was spinning and Jacob could tell. "Amber are you okay?" He asked as he parked the car next to Panera.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"You sure? You look very scared."

"It's fine. Just nerves." We walked into the restaurant and I saw her sitting at a booth sipping a Dr. Pepper. Marieke still had the same blonde hair and greenish gray eyes. Her hair was shorter than I remembered and was layered. She had dark skin and turned to face Jacob and I. I waved at her and moved towards the booth.

Marieke's Point of View

I saw Amber wave at me and I was surprised at her new haircut. She never cut her hair. I also saw her husband and I was very surprised, he was a werewolf. I being half vampire and all wanted to kill him for dragging her into this whole fantasy world. Amber would not even want to see me if she knew what I was. I waved back and hoped she would notice that I had changed some. I went to the spa here yesterday got my hair cut and did my makeup job a little differently this morning to look older. Plus I was wearing a khaki pencil skirt with a white blouse to make it look like I had just come from the office. I hoped I looked twenty four-ish. When she sat down at the booth with her new husband she smelled like she had been around some vampires (she always smelled like that but there were actually some vamps living in our dorms so I figured she went to their parties) and like a human and a werewolf. Interesting mix. "Long time no see!" She said excited. "This is Jacob by the way." She said introducing her husband.

"I know! I missed you! I'm Marieke." I said reaching over the table to shake his hand. The moment I touched his hand I confirmed he was a werewolf. He was really hot. Temperature wise, he was Amber's husband so he was off limits. He was hot like that too though.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said. I was surprised he didn't say anything about my name. It's actually Scandinavian and it is pronounced Marie-kuh.

Amber's Point of View

As soon as we placed our orders we sat down at Marieke's booth. "Long time no see!" I greeted her. "This is Jacob by the way." I introduced him.

"I know! I missed you!" She said. "I'm Marieke." She introduced herself to Jacob and reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said smiling. Thank God this was going okay. I sighed quietly and noticed her scent. She smelled like she had been around some vampires. I never thought much of it back in Miami because there were vampires in our dorms and I thought she would hang out with them or something. Maybe she had seen Alice and talked to her or something. I hoped she hadn't seen Aaron and he tried to seduce her or anything like that; that would have been bad.

"How are you liking Seattle?" I asked her.

"It's nice, I'm just here for business. So what do you do now Amber?"

I knew she would ask that question so I came prepared. "I'm in sales. I sell medicine to doctors. Do you still live in Miami?"

"Nah, I am actually trying to get a job here and I just got an apartment here!" Shit.

"Really?" I said trying not to choke on my Dr. Pepper. Jacob looked like he was surprised too.

"Yeah, the city seems really nice here so, why not?"

"So Marieke what do you do for a living?" Jacob asked trying to give me a second to swallow.

Marieke's Point of View

How did I know I was going to get asked that? I didn't expect the werewolf to ask it though. Maybe I should just tell her. I sighed. "Amber, I am pretty sure you know that vampires and werewolves do exist thanks to your new werewolf husband." Amber's jaw about hit the floor and Jacob looked pretty shocked too. "I am not exactly human, but I am half human. I am also half vampire."

Amber's Point of View

Holy shit. What the hell? I thought Katie and I were the only two ever! Marieke? No way. No way in hell. Well might as well tell her. "Me too." I said. Now her jaw hit the floor.

"How did we miss that?" Marieke thought out loud.

"Yeah how do you guys miss that?" Jacob asked.

"Well we had some vampires living in the dorm at the time…" Marieke said. She thought the same thing as I did about the vampire smell.

"Are you serious? In Miami?" Jacob said.

"They took night classes." I said.

"Weird."

"I know." Marieke said.

We all sighed. "I guess that means I only have two human friends now." I said.

"Who?" Marieke asked.

"This girl Rebekah, but she knows. And Gracie."

"Why does Rebekah know?"

"Because one of the guys from the pack imprinted on her." Jacob said.

"Huh?" Marieke said confused.

"We find our soul mates." Jacob said.

"Wait did you--?"

"Yeah I imprinted on Amber."

Marieke looked deep in thought. Key word looked. "Why'd you cut your hair?" She asked.

I wanted to smack my forehead. In fact I did. Jacob was laughing really hard. "I swear you have ADD!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "I think I do, but why did you cut your hair."

Jacob was still howling with laughter when they called our name for our order. "I am going to get our food." Jacob said trying not to laugh.

"I cut it 'cause I thought you aged and I had to make my self look older. That was a lost cause. Now I have to wait two weeks before it's normal length again!"

She laughed. "Not two weeks!" She gasped sarcastically.

"See what you do?" I played along.

"So are you and Jacob really married?"

"Hell no!"

She laughed. "Do you not love him?"

"I do just not ready for marriage here."

She cocked her head.

"I actually had a little pregnancy scare… And I think that was a little wake up call. I have some growing up to do…"

Her mouth popped open and she looked next to the booth. I turned to where she was facing and looked into Jacob's shocked face and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why me? It's official, God hates me.

_**Sorry it took so long to post!! Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys…. If I could get some more it would be amazing…. Well sorry for taking forever again, I had everything ready before I left and the site was down for some reason and I had to go camping for two weeks in the middle of the Colorado wilderness…. I have giant blisters on my sides from that so I will take my punishment fairly… **_


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob's Point of View

I walked back towards the table with three plates full of food. I liked Marieke she was amusing. I couldn't believe she was half vampire too but I didn't mind it much, Amber was too so I couldn't say I hated her because she was half vampire. That would be very hypocritical. I heard the end of their conversation once I got to the table. "I actually had a little pregnancy scare… And I think it was a little wake up call. I have some growing up to do…" Amber said. Marieke had seen me and her jaw flew open as she stared at my shocked face. Amber didn't notice and turned towards me and she looked like someone had just punched her in the face. Shock was the first thing that I felt for obvious reasons. The next thing I felt was betrayal, how could she tell Marieke and not me? Did she not trust me? I felt like someone had knocked me to the floor.

I played the memory over and over in my mind as we drove back to my house. We hadn't said a word since lunch. I finally decided to break our silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

She looked down and bit her lip. She fidgeted a little before she said anything. "I didn't want you to worry about anything." She paused and looked up at me. "I wasn't pregnant so I didn't say anything."

"When was this?"

"When I was at Katie's getting my things…" Her voice trailed off.

I felt guilty for feeling mad at her. She wanted to protect me from anything that might hurt me. Amber always took more pain than most people could handle. It worried me sometimes; I wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers sometimes. I wanted to have Edwards gift for one day just to figure out what she was thinking half the time. It was difficult to just sit back and watch her take other peoples' problems and make them her own to ease other peoples sorrow. And that is exactly what I have been doing for the time I have known her. It was her nature to try and make people happy if she liked them. If she didn't then Amber was their living hell. I know the pregnancy scare was her problem was her problem, but it was mine too and she didn't want me to deal with it. I sighed. Amber was more than I deserved. I drove into the garage and got out of the car. She followed me and I noticed she was crying. "Amber don't cry." I said going over to where she stood pulling her into my arms. "Please don't cry." I begged squeezing her tighter.

"I'm s-sorry I d-didn't t-tell y-you…" She sobbed. "D-don't b-be m-mad at m-me…"

I made her cry. It hurt to see her cry already but to know I caused it made it about a thousand times worse. It was like having your heart ripped out and stomped on. Painful was an understatement. _I_ almost started crying when I heard her say that. I picked her up and set her down on the hood of the rabbit. "I should be sorry, don't say that." I said looking into her normally jade green eyes. Now that she was crying they were an icy blue. I wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

"Why are you saying that?" She whispered.

"Because I made you cry about it."

Her eyes had a greenish tint to them now. She shook her head. "I should have told you, you were right. And it's not like you meant to make me cry."

"Doesn't make up for it. And I guess I should have, uh, used, um, protection so you wouldn't have to worry about that."

She smiled and her eyes were their normal jade green again. I smiled back knowing she was happy. She hugged me and her arms felt cool around my waist. I hugged her back. I always felt whole when she was in my arms, it was so… _right_. "I love you so much…" She said squeezing me tighter.

"I love you too." I replied. We stayed just like that for a long time. We were finally drawn out of our little world when we heard crashing and screaming outside. The stench hit me right after I heard the shriek. Vampire.

Amber's Point of View

My head snapped up as soon as I heard the screaming and crashing outside. I quickly let go of Jacob and pulled off my shoes. The last thing I needed was to be slowed down by my high heels. I shrank immensely. I was sad watching myself shrink next to Jacob. I sighed. I hated my height.

Jacob ran out the garage door and phased into his wolf form. He ran quickly towards the scream and I followed at full speed. I could smell the vampire scent in the air as the wind whipped through my hair. I followed Jacob to the cliffs where we saw Kim and Jared in his wolf form. Kim was a good distance from the vampire and Jared had placed himself in between her and the vampire. I quickly ran over to where Kim was. "Are you okay?" I asked her helping her up from the sand.

She was shaking where she stood and I held onto her afraid that if I let go she would fall over. "Y-yes." She replied.

I thought for a moment. The Cullens needed to be warned, and Kim did not need to be here. "I'm going to the Cullens'!" I yelled at Jacob and Jared. I saw two more wolves approaching the scene but left quickly with Kim on my back. She did not need to see any of that. I tried to calm her while running through the woods by singing her a lullaby that Katie used to sing to me when I was little. It helped a little.

"You have a beautiful voice." She whispered as I slowed down.

"Thank you." I replied setting her down on the Cullens front lawn. "C'mon." I said walking quickly to the front door. I decided against knocking considering this was an emergency and walked right into the living room. Kim walked in right after. No one was in the living room so I turned my head towards the kitchen. I saw the entire family, including Trixie (whose eyes were now more yellow than red), staring at Kim and I. They looked like they had been arguing about something. "Hey sorry if I am interrupting something, but we have an emergency down in La Push. And Kim needs to stay here for the time being while we take care of the vampire down there."

I was a little nervous really, they all looked really mad. But they quickly got over it. "Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed making his way towards the front door flying right by me.

Edward and Jasper quickly followed. Alice, Rosalie, Trixie, Carlisle and Esme didn't look like they wanted to move. Alice and Carlisle gave in though a few seconds later and followed the guys out the door. "We should stay here with Kim and you." Esme said. I nodded sitting down on the couch.

There was a long awkward silence. "So, uh, Amber. Why did you cut your hair?" Trixie asked.

I laughed at the memory (up until where Jacob arrived with the food of course). "Well I was supposed to meet an old friend so I had to look older, so I cut my hair. Turns out she was half vampire too." I replied.

Trixie gasped. "How did you miss that?"

"We had vampires living in the dorm at the time so I thought nothing of the vampire smell. She thought the same."

"Huh."

"Small world."

She smiled. "I know."

It annoyed me that I wasn't there helping the pack and the Cullens right now. This was my fight technically. I should be out there fighting it! I fidgeted for another fifteen minutes before I saw ten oversized teenagers and the Cullens walk up the driveway. With Katie. Aw damn. What did I ever do to make God hate me so much? Ugh. "Um, I will be right back." I said quickly walking towards the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I stood there for a minute looking in the mirror. After I calmed myself down and worked up the courage to go out there and act like nothing happened.

I wish I didn't do that and just stayed curled up in the bathroom like a coward. It would have been the smarter thing to do. Instead, now I was on the floor with a _black eye_ and Jacob was trying not to rip Katie's head off. Of course I had done a good amount of damage to Katie too. She had claw marks on her face and neck as well as a couple bruises. Emmett and Jasper had to pull us off of each other after Katie had set me off. She just had to tell the world about my little incident. Damn her and her big mouth. Okay what happened was she was talking to everyone once I walked out of the bathroom. Basically she was saying how I had been ignoring her for a while and she was complaining to Sam about all of this mess. I was mad enough, but oh no. She had to go and say that I had come close to being pregnant. When I heard that I threw her across the room and she punched me in the face. I jumped on top of her and started clawing her and kicking her. Of course Emmett pulled me off but that did not stop Katie. She lunged right at me but Jasper grabbed her mid flight. And now here we were holding ice packs on our bruises while Esme tried to put her furniture back in order. I sighed. "Sorry about that Esme…" I said.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't break anything surprisingly enough." She replied.

I laughed softly. "Yeah I guess that's good."

"You feeling alright?" Jacob asked impatiently. He wanted to leave so badly.

I rolled my eyes, well the one that wasn't covered with ice. "I do feel fine but Carlisle insists that I stay to make sure I don't have a concussion. Katie hit me pretty hard."

He laughed. "I love how you won't say it to her face."

"I am not letting that bitch think she won!" I exclaimed.

"You are lucky she's getting stitches and she can't hear you right now."

"Whatever I can take her any day."

"I think you could. You two were like freaking cats!"

I laughed once.

"No joke! I thought you were going to claw Katie's eyes out or something!"

I burst out laughing. He joined my laughter. Carlisle walked in soon after with Katie behind him. Her face was practically swollen, I got the bitch good. I grinned evilly at myself. Of course I hadn't seen my damage yet, it might have been too early for celebration. Oh well I was going to leave _scars_ on her face! Ha! I looked back at Jacob who looked like he was holding back laughter. Katie looked pretty messed up. She had bruises all over her arms and one black eye. She had a few cuts that were stitched up on her neck and as I said before her face was swollen. Her face had a ton of scratch marks on it too. "Amber come here let's take a look at you." Carlisle said.

Katie and I walked past each other and I felt her glare on me the whole time. If she even talked to Jacob I was going to kill her. I walked silently back into the room and sat down on the little table. Carlisle began to asses my cuts to see if they needed to be stitched up. None did, Katie was never good at clawing any body. He quickly checked my eyes to see if there was any head damage. Again, there was none. I walked out with no scars. I ran right up to Jacob. "Let's go!" I said pulling his arm toward the door. Katie just glared as we walked out the front door. I quickly yelled thank you to Carlisle and ran towards Jacob's car.

I sighed as we made our way back towards the reservation. "Why did she have to open her big mouth?" I groaned. The guys hadn't said anything about it, but I'm pretty sure it's because they were scared of me right now. I had a feeling their silence wasn't going to last.

"They would have found out sooner or later anyway." Jacob replied.

I gave him a look that said 'what-are-you-saying'?

"Remember? We can all hear each others thoughts?"

"Oh yeah, that. Well even then the Cullens wouldn't have figured it out…"

"Good point." He said climbing out of the car. I followed him quickly. We both walked slowly towards the house.

"So, um, was it just another one of his thugs?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even listen to the Cullens. Every time Edward or Alice tried to talk he would just hiss and lunge at them. It was really pathetic." I sighed. It was really late and I was about to pass out. I must have looked like a wreck too with the fight and all. "Are you tired Amber?" Jacob asked.

I nodded my head. Right after I tripped over my own feet and fell down. Jacob caught me before I hit the floor and picked me up. "You had better get to bed." Jacob said laughing.

I hit him and said "Shut up…" I was sooo tired.

I woke up the next morning very late. I wouldn't even say morning. More like afternoon. Jacob was probably downstairs waiting for me to wakeup. I sighed and rolled out of the bed. I had noticed that the summer's end was drawing closer. It was July which meant my birthday was near. Joy. I was ancient already and now I was adding another year… Katie was born in like, BC though so I couldn't really complain. I put on my jeans and a purple and grey striped tank-top and walked downstairs and sat down next to Jacob on the couch. "You're alive." He teased.

I stuck my tongue at him.

He chuckled. "I take it you slept well."

I grinned and nodded my head. "Like a rock." We pretty much spent the rest of the day on the couch talking to each other like nothing even happened yesterday. I had put some make up on to cover my black eye to avoid getting teased by anyone but I still had some scratch marks on my neck.

"I can't believe it's already July…" He said.

I smiled. "Me neither. I hate that the summer is going away!" I pouted.

He smiled back and shook his head. "I have a question."

"Ask away lover boy."

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Aw c'mon! Why not?"

"Because I am ancient and I am very self conscious about it…"

"I'll throw you a party." He offered.

I smiled at the thought of the whole pack in the little house for my birthday. "I never had a birthday party before…"

"Never?!"

"They didn't exactly throw birthday parties in ancient Rome. Plus I grew up super fast, in seven years I looked like I was eighteen."

"Holy crap."

"Yeah I know. They didn't think I was like a demon child either they thought I was a goddess. It was pretty fun actually." I recalled the memories of feasts in my honor and the men that would bow to me and buy me gifts. I was very happy in ancient Rome. Because they thought I was a goddess they didn't expect me to age at all, so I stayed for a very long time. Until the fall of Rome actually.

"Nice, so your birthday… I gotta know the date if you want a party."

"Okay, okay… It's the thirteenth."

"Sweet, I'll go call the guys to make plans." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to get the phone. I was very excited for my birthday party, I loved parties. I always will. I love to dance, I love being with people and I just like to party.

Aaron's Point of View

Her guard dogs were ruining everything. I had very little henchmen left now and two were girls which probably meant they would stop and listen to whatever logic the stupid vampire coven living near by had like Trixie did. I threw the table against the wall and it made a loud crashing sound. I would have to make more vampires but I was debating it. They might not listen to me and would be easy to take down, but if I made enough it might overwhelm them. Of course the missing people would attract attention. I roared in frustration.

The first reason because my right hand man along with most of my henchmen was dead. Second, because of Amber. Most women would be coming to me. Now I was going to Amber, pleading her to stay with me. Instead of listening she ran off and slept with a dog. She chose a flea ridden mongrel over me. I couldn't fathom why she would even think of going near the mutt. She was so far out of his league. Amber was probably one of the hottest girls I had ever seen. She had a perfect hour-glass shape and her breasts were huge. Best body ever. She was so short it was cute too. I had noticed that she cut her hair and had made a new friend. I wondered what was going on when I saw her and Katie fighting. Her sister was pretty, but not even close to what Amber had. Anyway, I couldn't hear most of her conversations, I could only watch. I couldn't disguise my scent the way Michael could which was a huge loss on my part, so I had to stay a distance. I decided to pay Amber a visit tonight. It had been a while and I wanted to know what was going on in her life. She always hated it when I invaded her sleep but it had to be done.

Amber's Point of View

I fell asleep on Jacob's lap watching TV. We had stayed up late watching Dane Cook on Comedy Central and I was tired so I had passed out in the middle of his act. I let my dreams wander when I realized that I didn't normally dream of the Greek isles and their beaches. Aaron was paying me a visit. It was about time really. I found myself lying in the white sand over looking the blue ocean at a sunset. Very original Aaron. I also noticed something new, my hair was back. I rolled my eyes. I guess Jacob wasn't the only one who liked it long. I also noticed I was in a very short shorts and a bikini top. I glanced to my right and realized I wasn't the only one staring at my skimpy outfit. "Stop staring at my boobs." I snapped at Aaron.

He chuckled. "Sorry. So how have you been?" He asked casually.

"How have I been?" I asked my eyes wide with fury.

"That's what I asked."

"Oh. My. God. You have some serious nerve talking to me like that."

He looked at me clueless.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "So Aaron, when do you plan on trying to kill me next?"

"Oh believe me I have no intention of killing you just yet."

"So are you going to dream rape me?"

He chuckled. "That's not a bad idea but no."

I scooted away. He laughed once. "I promise Amber I am not going to hurt you right now."

I glared at him. "What do you want then?" I snapped.

He shrugged his shoulders. "To spend time with you."

"Wow Aaron. Wow."

"What?"

"You are supposedly going to kill me and you are trying to spend time with me while I try and sleep. That is sad."

He smiled. "Maybe I should keep you alive, I like having you around. I will kill your dog and that other vampire that loves you."

I snarled at him. "Do not _touch_ Jacob!"

He shook his head. "It seems that will be the only way to get you to come to me. So it must be done…"

"Well, he can take you anyway."

"I am not worried about that. I doubt he could. I am stronger than Michael could ever hope to be and they needed three to get rid of him. Plus you did most of the work."

"Well then you can guarantee I will be there to help kill you!" I said getting up.

I was wiping the sand off of my shorts when Aaron said. "You want some help with that?"

I kicked him and ran the other way. Of course the dream faded and I woke up next to Jacob in his bed the next morning. It was not as bad as some of the other dreams I had with him. I got up and headed for the shower. I needed to relax. As I let the cold water cool me down I felt instant relief and turned the warm water on.

The week passed quickly and my birthday was today. I had told Jacob everything about my dream and he didn't seem to happy. He and the pack spent two days in the forest trying to find him but they were unsuccessful. I was watching TV when Jacob walked in. "Happy birthday!" He said picking me up off the couch and kissing me.

"Thanks! So my party… when is it?" I asked when he let me down.

He laughed. "We are having it at the beach actually at around four."

"Sweet! Thank you for throwing me a party."

"No problem, you are probably going to get teased about how old you are though."

"I figured. I'll put them in their place if they even try though."

Jacob laughed. I looked at the clock to see how much time I had to get ready. Two hours. Enough time to have a shower, do my hair, do my makeup and choose a cute outfit. And off I went taking a quick shower and blow drying my hair as fast as I could. My hair had grown so it was at mid-back now. I let my hair curl and found my yellow dress. It had a v-cut in the front and was cotton so it looked semi-casual. I put on my white flip-flops and put on my makeup. By the time I was finished it was about three thirty.

I ran downstairs and sat down on the couch. I turned on Spongebob and watched it until Jacob walked downstairs. "You ready?" He asked standing by the front door.

I smiled. "Yeah let's go party!" I said.

He grinned and we walked towards the beach hand in hand. As soon as the beach was in sight I was very excited. It was my first birthday party and I was actually a little nervous. I was worried that I didn't look good or that Katie decided to show up. That would be very bad. My train of thought was interrupted when all of the werewolves and their imprints yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER!" I jumped not expecting that and they all laughed.

"Don't do that!" I gasped.

Rebekah ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Happy birthday! How old are you?" She asked.

"No clue."

She smiled and led me down towards Leah and Kim. Emily was getting the last of the food from her and Sam's place. "Hey Amber!" Kim said excited.

"Hey old lady." Leah said as I sat down in the sand.

I threw some sand at her and stuck my tongue at her. Kim and her laughed. "You are just jealous." I said tossing my hair.

She laughed. The party was great, I had an amazing time even though I was getting made fun of a lot for being old. But Embry got a bloody nose and they all shut up. It was about ten when all the guys totally freaked out. I turned my head towards all of the noise and found out what the commotion was about. Aaron crashed my party.

"Happy birthday Amber." I heard him say.

I stood up quickly and put myself in between him and Kim, Rebekah and Emily. Jacob was shaking and looked like he was going to lose it. "Aaron. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY PARTY?!?!" I yelled right in his face.

He chuckled. "To wish you a happy birthday and get to know your friends."

"Get out of here!"

"Why?"

I slugged him right on the nose. He fell into the sand as soon as my fist made contact with his nose. "GET OUT!!!"

He quickly got up from the sand as if he had just tripped. He chuckled. "Okay, I will leave. I have come to give you my gift. That is all." He handed me a white box with a red satin ribbon around it. I took it and stared at the box for awhile as he ran off the beach.

We were all silent for a minute. "Well…should we open presents?" Seth broke the silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracie's Point of View

As I made my way down to the beach I saw that the party wasn't exactly going as planned. Everyone was just kind of standing there looking at a small box in Amber's hands. I saw one of the boys talk to try and break the awkward silence but it wasn't working. I walked up behind Amber. "Happy birthday you sexy bitch!" I exclaimed hoping she would remember the little inside joke. She jumped about ten feet in the air and turned to look at me. She looked horrified. I couldn't figure out why either. I was her best friend back in Galveston! Some welcome. "Amber. It's me, Gracie." I said hoping that she would recognize me.

The horrified look left her face and in came confusion. "Gracie? What are you doing here?"

"Well Jacob called me and told me you were having a party. So I decided to come and surprise you. Surprise!" I said opening my arms hoping she would run into them. She just stood there and looked at Jacob like she was going to kill the poor guy. He had no idea what he got himself into when he decided to date Amber. "Hello? Do I not get a hug?" I said.

She gave me a hug and quickly let go. "So how have things been?" She asked coolly. Everyone was beginning to act sort of normal again but Jacob was staring intently at the small box in her hand. It was a very pretty box but I almost felt evil radiating from the thing.

"Great. I still have the beach house and I am living in it right now. But I still can't tan! And for that, I will hate you."

She laughed. "You still are very white." She said smiling.

I stuck my tongue at her. "You're just jealous."

She laughed. A breeze came and whipped through my blond highlighted hair. My green eyes staring intently at Amber trying to figure out what was in that box. I could tell she was almost afraid of it. Jacob didn't seem to like it either. "What's in that box?" I decided to be upfront about it.

"I have no clue." She answered staring at it.

"Open it! Who's it from?" I was determined to figure all of this out.

"Just someone I know." She said un-tying the red ribbon. She pulled out a small brooch from inside. It was golden and had emeralds around the butterfly pattern. On the antennas of the butterfly it was diamond. I gasped at the beautiful brooch. Amber's mouth was hanging open as she stared at it.

"Just someone you know? Dear God! That thing must have cost a fortune! It's probably worth more than the beach house!"

"Holy shit!" She put it back into the small box.

Amber's Point of View

I couldn't believe Aaron gave me the brooch. Too much. Way too much. Gracie was probably right, it was worth more than the beach house. It was probably worth more than La Push. As I walked back towards Jacob's from the party I was thinking about it. I didn't like the feeling I got from it, but it was a butterfly brooch. What could it do to me? Really? "What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked me as we walked inside the house.

"Nothing." I replied bluntly.

He carefully took the small box off the coffee table and opened it. "Oh. My. God." He said staring at the brooch.

"Yeah." I said.

"I feel like I was beat when it came to gifts."

"No you weren't. The only thing that brooch has is jewels. And gold."

He put the brooch in my hands. I began to mess with it. In my absentminded playing I touched one of the emeralds and from the center of the brooch a needle shot at me. I moved my head but the needle scratched my cheek. "What the hell?!" Jacob yelled. He grabbed the brooch right out of my hand and threw in the box. My hand flew over my bleeding cheek. Then out of no where a shot of pain ran through my body. It was horrible. I felt like it was fire, like I had been bit by a vampire, but at the same time it was like ice. I screamed in pain. Jacob whirled around and faced me. "Amber! Are you okay? It's just a little cut—" I screamed again cutting off his voice.

"It's poison!" I yelled grasping onto my cut. I screamed once more.

"Hold on! I will get you to Carlisle's!" He yelled. He quickly picked me up and put me in his car. He drove as fast as he could to the Cullens. As soon as we arrived he picked me up out of the car and into the Cullen's house. I was still screaming in pain. It was the absolute worst thing I have ever felt in my entire life. "Carlisle someone poisoned her." Jacob said.

Carlisle immediately ran over to me and looked at my cut. "Rosalie! Get my office ready! The poison is freezing her blood." Carlisle said. Emmett ran over to me.

"How could you let this happen to her?" He yelled at Jacob.

Jacob growled. "Someone hid it in her birthday present! I didn't know!" I screamed in pain again.

"Holy shit her cheek is _blue_." I heard Emmett say.

Carlisle took me from Jacob's arms and ran up the stairs. He set me down on a metal table and began messing with different drugs. Another shot of pain ran through my body and I screamed once again. Every time I screamed I saw Jacob's face flash with pain. I felt guilty for making him feel this way but I couldn't help it. What worried the most though was that Carlisle said the poison was freezing my blood. Freezing it. Holy crap. I suddenly couldn't feel my right cheek where the needle cut my face. I screamed in pain as the poison spread to my chin and my nose. I heard Carlisle say that they couldn't let the poison get to my neck or it would freeze my jugular. Not good. I screamed once again in pain and fear. I felt a warm hand on my arm. Jacob. He told me that I had to stay with him. That I couldn't die. I wasn't allowed to die. I didn't want to die either. I wished I could talk but the only thing that would leave my lips were screams.

After five more minutes I saw something begin to creep across my eyes. It was blue and cold. Then the pain began in my eye. I begged them to let me die. To end this. I was being selfish. I could never do that to Jacob, I just couldn't. I couldn't even think straight anymore though so I didn't care what was coming out of my mouth. Suddenly I lost my vision in my right eye. I shrieked in horror. I began to see the blue in my left eye now. "MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled. I looked around me desperately. I saw Carlisle's face. Filled with concern and worry. He was frantic. I looked towards my right and saw Trixie's pale face peeking into the doorway. Her flame red hair smooth. Her topaz eyes looked terrified. Beside her was Emmett. His face was worried and terrfied. The last thing I ever saw was Jacob's face. His eyes wide with horror and his face twisted in pain. I screamed as everything around me went black. "I CAN'T SEE!" I shrieked.

I couldn't see. Black. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. I ran the picture's of Carlisle, Trixie, Emmett's and Jacob's faces through my mind over and over. Most of all Jacob's. His black eyes wide with horror, they were filled with tears too. His face was painful to look at but it was the last memory I had of him. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I screamed again. Then suddenly I couldn't hear anything. I relaxed and blanked out.

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I went to another camp! I know this chapter is extremely short, but I had to get another one up soon so here it is. Let me know what you guys think and don't pay attention to the reviews that blackredyellowgirl left. She's is the real Gracie and is being really dumb. But I love her. :D Thanks for reviewing and I would like some more before I post my new chapter! And I will try not to make that one as short. :D **

**Love you guys!**

**Lauren**


	16. Chapter 16

The pain wouldn't stop. It was there for so long before it started to subside. It had only stayed in my head and it felt like it was going to fall off. I was cold. That is an understatement, but I don't think any words could begin to cover how much it hurt. It was so cold it burned, kind of like dry ice. After what seemed like forever I slowly felt the warmth coming back to my body. I had closed my eyes to give the impression I was unconscious and not feeling anything, but I was now at full alert. I didn't want Jacob to think I was in pain anymore. I stopped screaming. The main reason was because I couldn't, my lips were frozen shut. "Her temperature is rising slowly. I don't know if she will regain her sight though." I heard Carlisle say.

Oh shit no. No, no, no, no. My sight gone forever? I could never look at Jacob again? I wouldn't be able to see the green of the forest. I wouldn't be able to see the blue of the ocean. I could never see anything ever again. The last memory I would have of my Jacob was the pained expression he wore as he heard me scream in pain and fear. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Amber?" I heard Jacob say. He took my hand and squeezed it. "Amber are you awake?" He asked.

I had to talk to him. I opened my eyes, not that it made a difference. I felt the waterworks coming now and I tried to stop them. "Yes," I choked out.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

I burst into tears. "N-no." I sobbed. "I c-can't!"

Jacob's Point of View

I was going to kill Aaron the next time I saw him. He took away Amber's sight; and for that, he would pay. She was sobbing with distress as squeezed her hand, closing my eyes tightly, trying to be strong. Her face was regaining its color slowly. It went from blue, back to her original color in about an hour. The antidote Carlisle made was working, but he said that he couldn't guarantee her sight would ever come back. The blood vessels in her eyes had frozen for too long, and of course the eyes were sensitive so he couldn't put any antidote directly into her eye to unthaw it. What used to be the whites of her eyes were an icy blue around her jade green irises. Her eyes were unfocused and had glazed over. "It's okay." I tried to comfort her. "It might take awhile for it to come back. You haven't totally thawed out yet." I had to make her stop crying or I would start.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Has the pain stopped?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little warmer."

"Good. You look better too."

She smiled. I wish she could see me try to smile back.

Amber's Point of View

A week passed and I still had not regained my sight. I had stayed at the Cullens and tried to entertain myself, but failed miserably. I couldn't read a book. I couldn't watch TV or draw. I couldn't even write in my journal! I don't know how blind people stayed preoccupied. The only time I was ever entertained was when Jacob came over (or when Trixie and Emmett tried to entertain me and fail miserably. It's pretty funny). He would talk to me and tell me about how they were searching for Aaron and how the daily search went. One time the whole pack came over to see me. Rosalie did not like it one bit. Evidently Seth had drawn something for art class and the guys were making fun of it.

"My mom says it's awesome!" Seth exclaimed.

"She's your mom Seth, of course she'll say it looks good." I heard Embry say.

"It looks fine to me." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Thank you Amber—" He paused. "Hey wait!"

Everyone started laughing. I recognized Jacob's snarl.

Trixie's Point of View

I was up in my room when I heard laughter downstairs. The werewolves were visiting Amber today. I felt so bad for her, she couldn't see. Carlisle was saying that she may never see again. When I saw her in the medical room screaming like that, if I could cry I would have. Absolutely horrifying. I walked downstairs to see what they were up to I saw Amber looking towards my direction, but I knew she couldn't see the look of pity in my eyes. Her eyes had begun to glaze over and the whites of her eyes were an icy blue. It would have been really cool if she wasn't blind.

I walked over and sat next to Quil. "What's so funny?" I asked smiling.

I looked at Jacob, he didn't look too happy. I wondered if she had insulted him. "Amber 'complimented' Seth's drawing." Quil said still howling with laughter. I giggled. That was just like her.

Amber and I had grown quiet close during the past week. Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie were trying to figure out how to help Amber's problem. Alice was attempting to see how things would turn out while Jasper helped her. Esme was always cooking for the werewolves, so Emmett and I tried to entertain her. Amber was easily entertained, but grew bored quickly. Of course the only thing we could really do was talk because we couldn't do much. One time I thought about teaching her brail so she could read, but I think she would have started crying. Most of her sentences start with "When I get my sight back…" I would be a terrible person if I destroyed her hope like that.

"What brings you down here Trixie?" Amber asked.

I smiled. "Just seeing what you guys were up to. All I heard was laughing and I was bored."

She grinned. "Have you thought of anything to do recently?"

I laughed. I had tried and failed many times to come up with games or something to help entertain her. "Nope. You've crushed me by saying that my games suck so I stopped trying."

"I'm sorry those games are for seven year old kids. You need to be more original."

"Whatever. I can't help that you have the attention span of a squirrel."

She laughed. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Amber's Point of View

Everyone was gone now and I was lying on the couch getting ready to sleep when someone shook me awake. "Amber?" I heard Carlisle's voice.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"I think I might have something that will help your sight."

And with that, I was wide awake. "What are you waiting for?! Give it to me!!" I exclaimed.

"Amber," I felt the couch cushion move so I assumed he sat down next to me. "I don't know if it will work. And I don't know what will happen if it doesn't work, so please don't get your hopes up." My heart sank, even though he told me I shouldn't get my hopes up I did. I was sick of not seeing anything. I had to have help taking showers, getting dressed, and getting food. I wanted this to go away.

"Okay," I said "Let's do it." I felt a needle press into my arm. As soon as I felt it leave my skin I fell onto the couch and went to sleep.

"She's been out for two days now, Jacob. I don't know if it has worked yet." I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" I heard Katie's voice.

"Because the last time you saw her you decided it would be a good time to fight." Jacob said coolly.

"My sister was blind. She still may be blind! Once I again this is all your fault dog." I heard Katie snap.

"Look, I didn't know Aaron was going to poison her with a birthday present okay? If I would have known that I would have never let her open the damn thing!"

Katie snorted.

"I think she's coming around." Carlisle said.

My eyes fluttered open. I saw all three of their faces staring at me intently. I noticed I was still on the white couch. A huge smile was plastered on my face. I jumped up and hugged Jacob. "I can see!" I squealed with delight.

He was crushing my lungs, but I couldn't care less. I was ecstatic. I was so unbelievably happy, nothing else seemed real but Jacob and I. He set me down and I saw a huge smile on his face. "Amber?" I snapped back into reality when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Thank you so much! I owe you my life." I said.

"It's no problem. Is your vision the same, better, or worse?"

I looked around the room. "It's pretty much the same." I said.

He nodded his head, wrote something down on his clipboard and walked upstairs. I turned around to find Katie looking at me very seriously. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" She asked.

"Okay this time, because I knew it was going to be fixed. See? I'm all better."

She shook her head. "Amber, I swear…"

"Katie, please don't be mad." She already was, but I didn't want her thinking I didn't care. I didn't care; in all honesty, I think she was jealous of my relationship with Jacob.

She sighed. "I'm not… Just don't get hurt and not tell me again okay?"

I smiled, happy I avoided another fight. "Okay."

She looked like she was deep in thought for a minute. "Come over later I need to talk to you about something." Katie said.

I nodded my head and she left. "C'mon we should go back to La Push. The vampire stench is killing me." Jacob said. I smiled and followed him out the door.

As soon as we arrived at La Push I ran straight into his house. I missed it so much. I was sick of the vampire smell too. I loved the woodsy smell of Jacob's house. I threw myself on the couch and sighed. "I missed this place." I said.

**A/N: Hey guys! I knew it took a little while, but here it is! Reviews help me update faster….So review and you will get your chapters! I am currently trying to work on another story for Lord of the Rings, so if you are a fan read it please! My bestest friend ever blackredyellowgirl is currently working on a werewolf story and it's really good! I'm not just saying that because she's my best friend, it's **_**really**_** good so far! I suffered from minor writers block, which is why it took so long….sorry…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **

**I have some shout out's to for all of you who did review last chapter!**

**whyunotme: Thank you so much! I try my best!**

**blackredyellowgirl: HI GRACIE! Have fun vacuuming your house! LOL!**

**crawfish4: you are the most faithful reviewer I have had! I love you for it! I hope you liked this chapter. Review some more please and make me happy!**

**One more thing, I am going to start doing some raffle prizes! LOL! What they are is if you review I will write your name down stick it in a cap and draw a name. If you I draw your name you get the prize that week. The prizes are like "dates" or "kisses" with the characters! One week I will add an extra character to my story and if you review that week, you have a chance to be in my story! No raffle this week though, sorry! Maybe next time though…. (I am hoping this will make you people review because I get a lot of people who favorite the story but DON'T REVIEW!! Is it that hard people?)**

**Wow that was a long author's note!**

**Love all of you!**

**Lauren**

**The review button looks very lonely….**


	17. Chapter 17

I was happy to be back at Jacob's house watching TV but Jacob didn't look as pleased as I did. "What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute. "I almost lost you Amber." He looked like he was struggling not to cry.

I threw myself into his arms. "Don't cry you dork, I can see now." I said my face buried in his chest. I looked up into his black eyes and I felt my bones grow spongy.

His warm hand caressed my face and he leaned in and kissed me with intense passion. I let myself get lost in the kiss. Our mouths moved perfectly together and I felt his tongue trace the outside of my lips. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer. I felt and electric current run through me and I savored the feeling.

We both pulled away gasping for air. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I sighed, content. "I love you Amber." He said after he kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "I love you too Jacob."

I wanted to stay like that forever, just in his arms. We couldn't, but we made it last to the morning. We fell asleep just like that.

As soon as I woke up I ran up to Jacob's room. It was about ten thirty. He was reading a book when I walked in. "Morning." He said nonchalantly.

I smiled. "Good morning." I grabbed some jeans and a shirt from my suitcase. "I'm going over to Katie's today, she said she wanted to talk to me yesterday."

He nodded his head. "Good, you need to talk to her."

I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

"You know I will." My voice coated in sarcasm.

He shook his head and I walked out the door.

I arrived at Katie's a few minutes later and knocked on her door. She answered a few seconds later. "Hey Amber." She welcomed me in.

"Hey Katie. So what's going on?" I sat down on her couch and she sat next to me.

She pursed her lips. "I—I think you should move back in."

Katie had caught me off guard on that one. I paused for a minute, looking at her questioningly. "Uh, Katie. Um…that's awesome."

She looked hurt. "Are you happier at Jacob's?"

"No! I mean I'm happy there, but it would be awesome if I moved back in. You just caught me off guard. Should I go get my stuff?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

Katie's Point of View

As Amber turned to leave and pack her things, guilt washed through me. She was going to die because of me. Aaron told me last night to get her to move back in so he could get her more vulnerable. He told me to do this or I would die. I was never going to forgive myself for this. _I shouldn't do it._ I thought. Another side of me just wanted to live, even if I didn't have someone close to me. I feared death more than anything else and Aaron played that to his advantage. I wanted to cry, but if I did when Amber came back she would know something was up. I couldn't do this to her, she was my sister. I just couldn't….. I sat there for about an hour with my thoughts whirling inside my brain like angry bees.

Amber walked in. "Hey, I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if I go ahead to sleep right now?"

"No go right ahead." I said putting on my most winning smile.

"Thanks, we can hang out tomorrow." I wish there was a tomorrow for her.

I nodded my head. I didn't dare speak otherwise she would have hear the fear in my voice. She walked upstairs and I heard her door shut. I stayed on the couch shaking; I was waiting for her scream. I was waiting for Aaron to hurry up and kill her. My breathing quickened. I heard her scream, I couldn't sit and do nothing. I raced up the stairs and opened the door.

There he was. Blond hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He had his hand around Amber's neck while Amber struggled to get free. I lunged at him and knocked him to the other side of the room. He hissed. I swallowed hard. I wouldn't let him touch Amber, I made a mistake letting her come back here. "Get out now!" I yelled at him.

Amber's breaths were labored, she was knocked unconscious on the floor.

"Katie, move. You said you wouldn't do anything." Aaron snapped.

"No."

"_Move._ Or you will die with her."

I heard the howls of the werewolves outside. They picked up his scent. "No, I'm not going to let you hurt her."

He hissed and lunged at me. He threw me across the room and I crashed into a bookshelf. My head was bleeding but I got up again. I felt a tear roll down my cheek knowing that this was hopeless. Amber and I were going to die. I wouldn't listen to myself though. I launched myself at Aaron. He caught me mid-flight and pressed his teeth into my neck. I shrieked in pain as he sucked my blood. My vision began to get blurry and I felt my arms grow limp. My legs were next and I heard Amber's horrified scream from across the room. "NO!" I heard her scream. I heard barking outside and Amber scream for help.

I closed my eyes and felt my body grow cold. I saw us back in Rome, when Amber was still growing. Men would always come and bring us gifts. There were always parties in her honor, they thought we were goddesses. It was the life. I remembered our fight in Greece, it was the stupidest thing. I remembered her running away after that. My life for a long time was boring. A month after I moved to Forks she was there knocking at my door. Then she met Jacob and it all happened so fast. We had another fight and she moved out. And now here I was dying for her. I loved her so much, I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I let her have this fate.

The last thing I ever remember seeing was Amber's horror stricken face looking at me. Her bright green eyes, turned blue and she began crying. I smiled at her and let go. My whole body went cold and I stopped breathing.

Amber's Point of View

_This is just one of Aaron's horrible nightmares. I am going to wake up soon. Katie is NOT dead. _I kept repeating that to myself over and over. I was in complete denial when I saw Katie's cold, pale, limp body in front of me. Aaron had tried to escape through my window but was stopped by the pack. Every single one of them. I knew he was out there, I called the Cullens. "Hello?" Carlisle answered the phone.

"You need to get to Katie's now! Aaron is here and Katie is hurt." I exclaimed choking back tears. I knew she was dead, but I hoped Carlisle could save her.

"We are on our way." Carlisle said in an urgent tone and hung up. I heard a howl of pain rip through the air. I stayed where I was though, I wouldn't leave Katie. I refused to leave Katie. My body wracked with sobs, I told myself that she was going to be okay. Such a lie. I heard the door slam and hissing outside my window.

I whirled around to find Carlisle standing at my doorway. "Help her please." I said in a whisper.

"Amber, she's dead. I can't do anything." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I began to cry harder. "No! S-she's a-al-alive! I-I know sh-she is!" I sobbed.

He shook his head. "Amber I am so sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Another howl ripped through the air. Carlisle turned towards the door. "I have to help them, I will be back soon."

I just nodded my head and continued sobbing. I felt useless, I was sitting here crying while everyone else was out there trying to save my ass. I cried harder. Then everything fell silent. I smelt fire burning outside and I brought myself to come outside. I walked into the woods where the fight was and saw the whole pack around a fire with the Cullens. A huge russet wolf walked over to me. I knew it was Jacob, he looked extremely worried and I ran my fingers through his fur. He licked my face. I wrinkled my nose and wiped off my face. He laughed. He had no clue.

**Sorry I know it's extremely short again, but, a lot happened. Soooooo….tell me if you liked it (or hated it) but please like it! Okay, I have a raffle **_**for**_** *drumroll* a new character! So if you review, I will put your name into a hat and draw. If you win I will send you a PM and we can work out how you want your character to look like ect. You have to review within this week though otherwise you don't qualify, so as soon as you read this REVIEW! **

**Okay, I have some shout outs!**

**Gracie!: I know you aren't going to read this for another three weeks because you are at camp, XD, but I love you! **

**crawfish4: you should feel special! And loyal, but not like a puppy. Lol, glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you liked this one! Depending on how you much you liked Katie you could have liked it or hated it. It's good that you review because writers absolutely LOVE getting reviews. They make my day! **

**xJayxCullenx: I am so happy you like it! I get sick of Edward and Bella love stories too, I hate them both. Even if they are the two main characters (I know that makes absolutely no sense, but bear with me). I love Jacob too and I don't plan on stopping as long as people review ;)**

**whyunotme: Glad you like it and I hope you liked this chapter (like I said before your view on the chapter depends on how much you liked Katie). **

**Another thing before I go, If you are reading 'Not Quite Human' by blackredyellow girl she will not be updating for a while because she is on summer vacation at the moment. If you haven't read it, go read it. It's really good I promise. **

**Love you all!**

**Lauren**

**Press the pretty button…….**


	18. Chapter 18

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time before I realized I would be late for the funeral. I was in a black dress and my eyes were blue and bloodshot. I cried myself to sleep every night. I had never felt this terrible in my life. I was alive thanks to Katie, and Aaron was dead thanks to Jacob, but Katie was gone. Forever. And I had spent the last few months fighting with her. I couldn't hardly look in the mirror and feel proud again, I looked in the mirror and felt pathetic. Like an idiot. I felt tears in my eyes again and I swallowed them quickly. I grabbed my small clutch and climbed downstairs, Jacob was waiting for me.

I knew Jacob was suffering about as bad as I was because my pain had become his pain. Every time he saw my blank stare, my eyes fill with tears or heard me cry at night he looked like he was going to die. And I felt terrible for making him feel like that, so that never helps my emotion issues. I gave him a weak smile and he hugged me. "Let's get this over with." I said. He smiled weakly back and we walked to his car.

Once we were at the chapel where the service was going to be I felt sick. I couldn't go in there. It was closed casket, the scars on her neck were too obvious, but I didn't want to hear about how she was in heaven now and everything will be okay. Because it isn't going to be okay, nothing in my life is ever that simple. I felt the urge to cry again but I felt Jacob squeeze my hand. I turned and faced him. "I love you." was all he said. And that's all I needed to hear right now.

"I love you too." I whispered. We both climbed out of the car and began walking towards the chapel. Jacob held my hand tightly in his and I felt lucky for the first time in a long time. He would always be there for me no matter what.

As soon as we walked into the chapel I was greeted with sympathetic eyes and a few people approached me saying how sorry they were. I just replied that Katie was in a better place and thank you for your concern. I said that to everyone, like there were no other words in the English language. I was a robot all through the service and on the way back to my house.

I had moved back into Katie's, but now she wasn't there, so it was just me. It was so quiet and I couldn't bear to go into my room anymore, I would just see the same horrific scene that occurred in that room. That room. The room. It was evil. I would never see the small room the same way again.

I walked into my house and I heard Jacob's car drive away and I cried. I cried for hours until I had no tears left, and I felt better. I sighed and decided I had to do something about the room. I had taken up residence in the living room because I couldn't live in Katie's old room and the only other room was the room. I put on my sweats and looked in the laundry room for a hammer or something destructive. I took a deep breath and ran up to the room and began swinging at the wall that separated it from the hallway to destroy the room.

I swung the hammer at the wall for hours and knocked a chunk out of the wall every time the hammer met the wall. I cried as I hacked at the wall but I kept going. I had to do it.

Then I heard someone walk into the house. I ignored it and continued swinging at the wall. "Amber what the hell are you doing?" I heard Jacob's voice downstairs. I ignored him and kept swinging at the wall destroying my memory of Katie's death. Suddenly I felt his presence beside me. He grabbed my arm and prevented me from swinging at the wall. "Amber, what are you doing?" He asked extremely concerned.

"Let go of me." Was all I replied.

"Answer my question."

"I wish I knew, all I know is that I'm feeling better. Now let go."

He did and I swung as hard as I could at the wall and most of what was left fell down. I swung at the little left of the wall and Jacob went downstairs. I heard him talk to someone and I stopped swinging. I walked downstairs to see who was in my house and it was Carlisle. "Hi Carlisle, why are you here?" I asked.

Jacob looked sheepish. "I was concerned for your state of mind because of your mood at the funeral today." Carlisle said.

I was pissed now. Jacob was worried I wasn't mentally healthy so he wanted Carlisle to make sure I wasn't insane. Of course I wasn't okay. She was the only family I had and now she was gone. "Did you expect me to be bouncing around throwing fucking confetti at the funeral?" I snapped.

"Of course not, but--"

"Get out. Both of you. Now."

"Amber I was just worried, please don't be upset." Jacob pleaded.

"I know, now get out. I'll call you when I feel better." Which would be never.

"Amber—"

"GET OUT DAMMIT!!!" I screamed. Carlisle grabbed Jacob's arm and left the house. I walked back up the stairs and began tearing down the wall again.

Once the wall was gone it was midnight. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I sighed and began to cry. This time these tears weren't as sad. They were of relief. I laid flat on my face bawling. I stayed that way for an hour before I got up to clean up the wall. As soon as my mess was cleaned up I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up in the morning and I didn't feel like something was holding me down. I felt free. I wanted to do something, not lay on the couch all day. I decided to clean myself up and take Katie's old car into Port Angeles. I threw on some jeans a shirt and my old pair of converse.

I played my music loudly down the highway to Port Angeles and sang with it. I felt so happy by myself. I shopped till I dropped in Port Angeles and I was smiling the entire time. Never once did I think of Katie.

I came back to Forks late and I walked into my house I and fell asleep in Katie's old room.

When I woke up in the morning I decided to go to the beach. I grabbed my pink and orange sundress, my orange converse and drove to La Push. I arrived and sat on the sand enjoying the waves crash against the shore. It was one of the few sunny days in Washington and I was loving it. I laid in the sand and sighed. Then I heard yelling. "Amber! What the hell?" It was Quil and Embry. I opened my eyes and looked their direction. I waved. "What are you doing here?" Quil asked.

"Am I evil again?" I asked smiling and I giggled at my own joke. They weren't as entertained though.

"Do you even know what you did to Jake?" Embry snapped.

"Do you know what he did to me?" I snapped back. "I'm happy right now. I will apologize to him when I feel like it, I feel better. I—I don't know. I can't figure it out but I need some alone time right now, I haven't talked to anyone since I got mad at him, being alone is great. I can't explain it." I broke my gaze from Embry's and looked towards the ocean.

"Amber he was just worried. You can't be mad about that—"

"Yes I can. He shouldn't have been. It was ridiculous. How could he expect me to be myself after that? I won't ever be the same. Never. You don't understand what I've lost."

"Your right, I will never know what you have lost, but Jake is in pain. Please get over yourself for five minutes to understand what you have done to the guy."

"I told you I need to be by myself, I don't know for how much longer though so please tell him that at least. Let him know I'm getting better."

I felt his glare but he walked away and left me in the sand by myself just like I wanted to be.

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry it has taken so long to update, but I did. My life just got crazy when school started between homework, cross country and band my life was crazy. In the mean time I have gotten a boyfriend, had my first kiss and helped my best friend through a hard time. Now I am hosting Thanksgiving! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter. Anyway I have my shout outs ready for ya'll!**

**Crawfish4: Thank you for waiting loyally for my new chapter! I really am sorry it took forever, and I hope you got what you wanted out of this chapter. **

**BreezyBri: The reason Katie died was so that Amber would grow up a little, you'll see it more in the next chapter! (By the way sorry your character was delayed I will put you in soon!)**

**Awesomelycoolwolfgirl: I am going to do that next April! That is the funniest April fools trick I have ever heard and I'm glad that chapter was so good, hopefully this one was too!**

**Blackredyellowgirl: WE MUST SEE NEW MOON TOGETHER!!**

**Propertyofjensenackles: I haven't heard from you in awhile I miss you! Lol anyway I hope your writing is going well!**

**Rachel.F: I am so glad you like my stories that much! I think Jacob should have been included more too **** He is the best isn't he?**

**Mrslambert98: I will continue making my story! I am sorry it took so long **

**Raylee: Thanks for the review! And I am working on my chapter 19! **

**Loveforever: I am so glad you like my writing! Anyway I am glad you liked my plot twister hopefully you liked this chapter! I may put you in there with BreezyBri….**

**Lauryn: I love your name by the way hahaha, anyway I may slip you in there…**


	19. Chapter 19

I walked back into my lonely house after the beach and I didn't feel guilty at all. I was angry. I had never felt this angry in my life. And the worst part was I didn't even know who I was angry at. I was angry at everyone who was trying to help me get through this, but I kept telling myself I was already through it. I was done mourning Katie. I was through crying over her and I was moving on, but it seemed like everyone was just attacking me. They thought something was wrong with me. Nothing was wrong with me, I told myself but I knew I was lying, but after telling myself that all night while cooking, cleaning and even dreaming the next morning I believed it with all my heart. I knew that I was a normal person and everyone else was the enemy. Not me. How could I be the enemy?

That day was interesting to say the least. It was sunny for the second day in a row so I went down to the beach again. I laid in the sand for hours just staring at the blue sky thinking about why everyone thought something had to be wrong with me when I picked up the scent of the pack. I was staying no matter what they said. Except this time, it wasn't Quil or Embry trying to get me to talk with Jacob. It was Paul and Sam getting ready to rip my heart out of my chest for not talking to Jacob. I wasn't greeted with any words just Paul picking me up off the sand and throwing me over his shoulder. I felt the rush of anger I had felt last night come back. Instead of asking what the hell he was doing I punched him several times in the back and kicked at his stomach. He complained to Sam and asked him to hold me but Sam refused. "What the hell are you doing with me?!?!!?" I shrieked at them.

"You're talking to Jacob whether you like it or not." Sam snapped.

"NO!"

Sam gave me a look like I was crazy. "Amber, we are trying to help you!"

I was even angrier than before now. "I DON'T NEED HELP! WHAT I NEED IS TO BE ALONE!!!"

"Amber," Sam began in a calm voice, "you haven't talked to anyone since Katie died, and from Jacob's memory you barley said two words before you moved out and now you refuse to talk to anybody. Even Leah said she hasn't heard from you since Katie died. Please just let us help you."

"I DON'T NEED IT! I AM HAPPY GOD DAMMIT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I heard Paul mutter something and then he yelled "AMBER! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NEED HELP!"

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO NEED HELP! NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME!"

"Both of you cut it out! Jacob's going to see that fight and he's going to be pissed at you Paul so quit!" Sam screamed at us.

"JUST LET ME GO!" I screamed. I saw a couple of people walk by looking at us strangely. I had an evil idea. "RAPE! SOMEONE CALL 911!!" Sam looked behind Paul's shoulder and saw the people I was looking at. He glared at me and told Paul to set me down. As soon as he did I ran into the woods.

I ran for twenty minutes at an all out sprint before I collapsed into a pile of leaves. I started crying again. Something was wrong and I knew it I just refused to believe it. I didn't want anything to be wrong with me. Nothing was wrong with me. Something was wrong with them. I heard the tree branches above shake and felt leaves flutter onto my back. "Oh sweetheart, how could anything be wrong with you?" I heard an angelic voice say.

"They are ones with the problem, you are perfect. It's normal to want some alone time." I heard another say.

"Their being so pushy, they need to back off." The third voice said.

"You're right. They have issues." I found myself agreeing with the voices. I turned my face away from my pile of leaves and towards the trees and saw three vampires. Only they weren't. They were like me, half. One hopped down from the tree and stroked my hair like she was my mother. "What is your name?" I asked her amazed by her beauty.

She smiled. "Lauryn. These are my sisters Holly and Serenity and we are here to help you."

_Jacob's Point of View_

I ran through the forest with Quil and Embry trying to find where Amber ran off to. Suddenly I heard Amber's voice I lunged forward to greet her but Quil bit my ankle and held me back. _You'll scare her! Cut it out we know she's okay so lets go back._ He thought.

_Wait who is she talking to?_ Embry thought in a whisper.

_That's a good question I only smell her out here._ I thought in agreement with Embry. We crept forward slowly to get a good look at her. "What's your name?" I heard her ask. Then I caught a glimpse of her, there was no one with her.

_Oh my God she's hallucinating, we have to help her!_ I attempted to lunge forward again but Quil caught me.

_Hold on let's just watch Jacob. _He thought in a yell.

I whined but complied.

_Amber's Point of View_

"You're going to help me?" I whispered to the beautiful figures. Lauryn was next to me stroking my hair and Holly and Serenity were up in the trees.

Serenity and Holly smiled at me when I gazed at them. Serenity was about five inches taller than me and was as dark skinned as I was, she had hazel eyes and brown hair. Holly was my size, and the palest person I had ever seen in my life but she was beautiful too, she had flame red hair and bright blue eyes. Lauryn was pale as well but not as pale as Holly and she had beautiful long, blond ringlets that fell past her chest and she shared hazel eyes with Serenity. "Yes," Serenity began, "we should go back to your home though, the forest isn't safe." She scanned around.

I nodded my head my mouth was open slightly in awe of them. They helped me up and we went back towards the exit of the forest. They talked to me and I listened intently, wanting to hear every word they said. I was happy that I had people who understood me, who thought I was healthy, and that the others were the enemies.

When we arrived at my house I was giddy with excitement. "Would you guys like something to eat?" I offered.

"No, we prefer blood to food." Holly answered.

I knew that wouldn't fly by the Cullens at all because I knew they would want human blood and not animal blood. But I didn't care. They understood me. They told me what I should do so that they could help me and I thought it was a good plan. I ignored them until they accepted that I was okay. It was easy and I could do it.

After that we talked for hours and laughed at old stories and watched a movie. It was like we had known one another for ages.

Later that night after the sisters went to bed and I was picking up popcorn that they had decided to eat I heard someone pounding on my door. Me not thinking I told them to come in. The entire wolf pack barged into my house, Paul picked me up for the second time today and threw me over his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I shrieked. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! HOLLY, SERENITY, LAURYN, HELP!!"

"Amber! Calm down they don't exist! You were hallucinating!" Sam yelled over my screaming. I saw Holly come down the stairs with Serenity and Lauryn following.

"Yes they do! They are standing right there!" I pointed at the staircase. All of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"There's no one there Amber." Jacob said in a low, pained voice.

"Don't listen to him sweetie," Lauryn said in a motherly tone, "we are here for you. He's lying to you."

"I know he is." I replied to her.

"Amber stop talking like that there is no one here but us and you." Sam said.

"LIAR!" I shrieked and began flailing again.

"Amber please stop!" Jacob begged. Normally whenever he asked me to do something I was like putty in his hands and the same vice versa but this time I was different. I wanted to keep going no matter what. Nothing would stop me. Ever.

"No!" I screamed like a child having a temper tantrum.

Finally Paul and Embry were arguing about something then Paul hit my head with such a force that I fell unconscious.

I woke up at Leah's house the next morning. I looked around the bleak room and saw my three companions sitting in a corner. "Oh honey we tried to stop them," Holly began, "but they wouldn't listen to us. They don't like us very much."

"They are wrong not to like you." I replied. My head throbbed and I touched the spot where Paul had hit me. I drew my hand away instantly as a shot of pain ran through my body. "Jeez that hurts." I muttered.

"It's okay baby it will get better." Lauryn, who was now sitting on the edge of my bed said to me.

I smiled. "Thanks Lauryn."

_Leah's Point of View_

I put my ear against her room door along with Rebekah and Jacob. We heard Amber talking to her hallucinations again. Jacob looked like someone had just kicked him hard and Rebekah looked shocked. I felt sorry for Amber, it must be really hard on her if she's hallucinating. I decided to walk in to see if she was alright. "Hey Amber." I greeted her. I could feel Jacob and Rebekah's presence behind me. Amber smiled at me and Rebekah but ignored Jacob.

"Hi Rebekah, hi Leah." She replied.

"How's your head? Sorry about that if it makes you feel better I punched Paul later for hitting you."

She giggled. "Thanks, I hope you don't mind my friends being here."

Jacob and Rebekah where about to deny them being here but I kicked them both without Amber noticing.

"Not at all," I said smiling. I knew what I was doing I had seen this on House before. "They seem nice enough."

She looked a little shocked that I hadn't denied their presence but she shook it off and smiled. "Can we have breakfast? Me and the girls are starving." She said.

"Sure thing we have bacon ready in the kitchen." Amber filed out of the room chattering to her "friends" about how great I was.

"Leah what the hell are you doing?!" Jacob yelled at me when she was out of earshot. "She needs to know they aren't real!"

"Seriously! She's my best friend I can't see her like that!" Rebekah shouted as well.

"Look, she thinks we're the enemy so we can't be the enemy. If we just act like nothings wrong maybe the hallucinations will go away and we can pretend like it never happened okay? I saw this on House you have to trust me here." I replied sure of my plan.

"Okay fine. But only because you saw it on House." Rebekah agreed.

Jacob was not as easily swayed, this was the keeper of his soul we were talking about. "Just because you saw it on House doesn't make it true!"

"She obviously responded well! Whenever I was on patrol last night I saw exactly what happened and she reacted the way she did because you guys refused to believe her. She needs to think we're here to help not to hurt her." I snapped.

Jacob looked like he was in deep thought. "Fine. But I don't like it." He finally spat out.

"I don't either but it works." I said trying to make him feel better. He nodded and went into the kitchen to be with Amber. Rebekah went back into her room and I followed Jake to the kitchen. We had to try and reach her somehow.

**A/N: Hi guys!! I tried to get this one up quick because the last one took so long. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I hoped the people who wanted in got in, and I also hope those people don't mind being hallucinations haha but you guys are now my main plot so don't be too disappointed ****. So I am very upset with all of you. I ONLY GOT 5 REVIEWS! Okay technically I got seven but two were from the same people and the same thing practically so seriously people, REVIEW! Just to embarrass the people who put it on story alert and or favorited it and didn't review I'm going to read your names to my readers: OneWorld-OneDream, FMTchicky, Ookami girl15, YOU ALL GET DETINTION!! Anyway for the good people who did review here are your shout outs! **

**Ale-cullen-black: thank you (by the way I am honored to be on your favorite authors list ****)! I know Amber is being a bitch but hopefully you kind of see what's going on in that crazy mind of hers, the main reason I made her be so hard headed is because she kicks ass when she's like that!**

**8thweasy(sp!): thank you for wishing me luck I just got back from a date actually haha, we had fun bowling. Thank you so much for your support I'm glad you like my story that much!**

**Jenlopy: Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm so awesome (but that's no secret haha jk)**

**Crawfish4: I can't wait to see New Moon! I'm rather disappointed in myself for not seeing it yet, of course part of it is the fact that me and Gracie can't seem to coordinate dates because our moms are too lazy to take us without complaint! Curse not being 16….I agree that Amber needs to pull herself together but this is my plot now so we must deal with crazy Amber lol (I love your name btw!) **

**Blackredyellowgirl: GRACIE! NEW MOON! FRIDAY! I COMMAND YOU!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Amber's Point of View_

I munched on some bacon with Holly and Serenity. Lauryn had gone out hunting. They were silent as they ate and I didn't try to make conversation. Jacob was there watching me intently and I didn't want him denying their presence again.

"Good morning Amber." Jacob said.

"Good morning." I replied coldly.

He winced. "Forgive me, please? I love you so much Amber."

Holly started laughing and Serenity choked on her bacon. "He's lying. Don't listen to him." Holly commanded me.

I frowned at them. Jacob and I have had a rough patch recently but we had been through so much together…I just couldn't believe that he didn't love me even if he had been jerkish to my new friends.

He looked at me with pleading black eyes and I sighed. "I—I don't know." I replied.

He looked like I had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Holly and Serenity looked smug though. "Why not?" Jacob asked frantically.

I was at a loss now. The only reason I had said that was because Holly and Serenity had convinced me.

I turned away from him and ignored him. He quickly walked over to me though, put his hand on my shoulder and lifted my head so I was looking him in the eye. "Please, Amber, I'm begging you, tell me what's wrong and I will fix it. I promise."

Holly and Serenity were laughing hysterically now. "Wow the boy is desperate!" Holly said through her laughter.

"Men are so stupid! God!" Serenity added.

I was a little upset that they were being so mean to Jacob but at the same time he had been mean to them.

I looked into his eyes and I just couldn't be mad at him anymore, it was too hard. "I forgive you." I said smiling.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder; I whirled around to face Serenity. "Why? What has he done for you? Nothing. If you choose him Amber then we are leaving."

I was upset now, they were making me choose between the man I loved and friends, and that isn't easy.

Even though they were relatively new friends, I still felt attached to them. They picked me up off the ground and helped me feel better. I was forever grateful for them.

But Jacob…Jacob had been there for me when Aaron was still trying to get me, when I lost my sight and now he was trying to help me with Katie. I finally realized I had been shutting Jacob out. I was being horribly selfish. I wanted to cry.

"Amber?" Jacob must have seen the pained expression on my face.

I felt Serenity's claws dig into my shoulder. "Tell him how you really feel."

_Jacob's Point of View_

Amber looked extremely confused after she said that she forgave me. I felt unbelievably happy that she had, but she didn't. She looked upset.

"Amber?" I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong.

She looked me in the eye then turned around over her shoulder. She looked terrified then it hit me. One of her hallucinations was there, telling her something.

"What are they saying?" I asked concerned.

She fell out of her seat onto the floor, fast. She was face down and was twitching a little.

"CALL CARLISLE!" I heard Leah scream, I didn't even know she was in the room.

"What's happening?" I asked terrified.

"It looks like she's having a heart attack, call Carlisle! NOW!"

After I called Carlisle I wondered if it was even possible for her to have a heart attack. She was half vampire! But then there was her human side, and these days it seemed more evident. It scared me to think how vulnerable she was becoming. It was honestly nice to know you didn't have to worry about your imprint dying any time soon because she was immortal. But now…I just didn't know.

Leah and I were by Amber's side when Carlisle flew through the door.

He rushed over to where we were and flipped Amber over carefully. He began examining her quickly. He almost sighed in relief about a minute later.

"What happened?!" I demanded.

"Jacob, hush. I don't think he's done." Leah snapped.

"It's fine Leah. She did have a heart attack, but she's fine now." Carlisle said. "She won't have any permanent damage from the attack but she will need to stay with us for a few days. Obviously heart attacks aren't common for her species with the vampire gene and all. Something is going wrong."

I let it sink in. I was relieved there would be no long term damage but there was something wrong with her. Something very wrong. Somehow I knew that this wasn't over.

Two days passed quickly. I was spending a lot of time at the Cullen's making sure Amber was okay. She talked a lot and from what it sounded like her hallucinations were gone, which was a miracle for me.

"It was weird…they attacked me. Then Carlisle told me I had a heart attack. It was almost like they caused it." She told me one day.

I must have looked pretty shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"So you mean they had a physical effect on you?" I asked.

"It seemed like it. I could feel Serenity there digging her nails into my shoulder. It…it was excruciating. After that she threw me onto the floor and began attacking me."

I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her small arms snake around my body. "I love you Amber." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Jake."

**A/N: I know I know, short. But…I updated! Wow, twenty chapters…I am proud I was able to stick with this for so long! I plan on finishing I promise! And I am meeting your demands by having Amber and Jake be all lovey-dovey again. I too was getting annoyed by not having them all lovey-dovey…;). Anyways, I love my reviewers and here are your shout outs!**

**Ale-cullen-black: Glad I could surprise you **

**Blackredyellowgirl: I had fun seeing New Moon with you, good one night stand after…;)**

**Brianna: I understand your laziness. The hallucinations were a product of Amber's depression, plus my new issue with her**

**Samantha: They're lovey-dovey again at your request, and mine. Hope you enjoyed, I'm glad you love this fanfic so much!**

**Scenecupcake: I know that Amber swears a lot but that's her personality and Leah is a grudge holder but forgave Amber because of the pack pressuring her.**

**Adaline Black: So glad you love my story! Hope you enjoyed my ridiculously short chapter.**

**Babiixevex: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I love my reviewers!! You totally rode my ass until I updated, thank you for that! Hope you enjoyed the ridiculously short chapter. **

**Too all of you who didn't review…shame on you! But you can redeem yourself if you go review right now! Press the nice buton…**


	21. Chapter 21

I groaned and rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. What a wonderful start to my day! Wow I hate waking up.

I sighed wondering if it was worth going downstairs and doing my same monotonous routine I had picked up since living with the Cullens. Get up, avoid Rosalie, eat some, watch TV, avoid Rosalie more, avoid certain rooms….

I do a lot of avoiding.

Well I value my life.

And sight.

I'm sure at this point you're like "She's insane." Which is partially true. But I have my reasons for avoiding Rosalie and rooms.

Trixie and Emmett.

I know right? What the hell? Well Rosalie probably wants to cut me into little pieces and feed me to the crows. So naturally I avoid her…I do value my life, as stated before. She probably thinks I purposely did all of this just to fuck with her. I've said this before; I will mess with you if I really hate you, but never ever ever your love life.

Well I avoid certain rooms because I…er…walked in on Trixie and Emmett doing erm—certain activities that no one else wants to see. Needless to say I screamed. Loudly. So did Trixie but for different reasons. You probably didn't want to know that, sorry.

I climbed back onto my bed to try and go back to sleep again and get those horrible mental pictures of Trixie and Emmett out of my head. I closed my eyes and heard a knock on the door. I just stayed hoping that whoever it was would leave so I could just lie in bed all day. But if it were Edward he would know so if it is…I hate you and go fuck yourself.

In walked Jacob.

I take back what I said earlier.

Anyways, Jacob walked in quietly and shut the door. I just sat up smirking at his attempt not to wake me. "Hey Jake." I greeted him.

"How long have you been faking sleep?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh about fifteen minutes."

"What have you been doing for fifteen minutes in your bed?" He asked confused as to why I wasn't downstairs.

"Contemplating ways to achieve world domination." I snapped sarcastically.

"Yeesh, someone needs to put on their happy pants." He added with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue at him. "Meh, Rosalie stole my happy pants and burned them. Trixie and Emmett stole my peace of mind too. I'm just getting robbed."

He burst into a fit of laughter. "Jesus I'm glad I'm not you! You're locking yourself in your room to avoid Rosalie, Emmett and Trixie? I understand Rosalie, but Emmett and Trixie?"

"They are rather attracted to each other and I got a good glimpse of that."

He was turning red in the face he was laughing so hard. "You always manage to make your life more interesting than it is!"

"Why is that funny?! I have been scarred for life! I even heard her…nevermind…I didn't know vampires could do that….huh."

I knew those comments would shut him up. Thank God.

Now he was pink.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

It's karma bitches.

"Suck it." I said smiling.

"I hate you." He added.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." He said smiling.

I grinned. "That's more like it. Now what brings you to this hell hole on this fine day Jacob?"

"I wanted to go get lunch with my favorite girl."

"Oh, Alice is down the hall. You're in the wrong room."

He rolled his eyes. "How stupid of me…get dressed Amber your going to lunch with me."

"Damn." I said smiling.

"You're in one of your moods aren't you?"

"I don't know what you could mean." I batted my eyelashes.

"Get dressed."

"Yes mother."

I snatched my black skirt and turquoise t-shirt before he could say anything and ran into the bathroom giggling like a little girl.

Lots of arguing about my 'well being' and a broken vase later we were speeding down the highway to Port Angeles to Café Express.

"FREEDOM! HAHA SUCK IT CARLISLE!" I screamed out the window onto the highway.

"You really are insane today aren't you?" Jacob said chuckling.

"You would be too if you were locked in a house full of vampires, one of which who wants to kill you."

"Touché."

Once we ate lunch we went and saw Cop Out and then back to the Cullens.

I was so grateful to have a day with just me and Jacob and not have Carlisle and Edward hovering over me waiting for me to die. It had been an awesome day and I was exhausted and fell asleep in Jacob's car on the way home.

He must have carried me up into my room because I woke up in it the next morning.

Me being tired and not worrying about a possibly insane vampire waiting for the moment when you let your guard down to kill you just waltzed downstairs.

Esme was the first one to notice me. "Good morning sweetheart. Do you want cinnamon rolls for breakfast?"

I smiled and nodded. "Rosalie could you start them for me?" She asked.

My smile left my face. "Er, you know what I can just have some cereal…I hate to trouble you…"

"Oh no not at all Amber!"

I was going to have to dump those cinnamon rolls or just pray that Rosalie had some sort of sense of honor and wouldn't kill me. Which we know won't happen so I was dumping the cinnamon rolls. Screw feelings this is my life people.

"Okay then, thank you." I tried not to sound terrified.

I decided that I would watch Rosalie in the kitchen rather than trusting her. I didn't want to be poisoned. She seemed all right to me, she wasn't like throwing everything into a bowl and crying or anything. She was just…cooking. It was weird. I didn't like it.

"I haven't seen much of you around Amber. I guess you just have been tired. Right?" She finally spoke.

I didn't buy this. A nice Rosalie, especially after what happened. "Yeah, kinda." I decided not to make conversation with the devil.

"I'm not mad you know."

I just kept my mouth shut at that comment.

"I'm actually kind of happy for him, you know. I'm glad that he's happy. Same with Trixie because of her past, you know? I just hope I do find someone one day…"

My eyes were wide. Since when was Rosalie happy for anyone but herself? It wasn't 2012 so the world can't end yet…

She turned and saw the shocked look on my face. "That's why you've been in your room. You were scared of me."

Damn her intelligence. "Er…well…yeah…" She knew so I decided not to lie to her.

"I'm not as mean as you think I am."

I laughed at the comment.

She frowned not amused. "The only reason I haven't been nice to you is because you just walked into Forks thinking you would own the place and now I'm not so mean because you were knocked down when your sister died."

I stopped laughing and tears formed in my eyes at the mention of my sister's death.

"Oh God, wait Amber I didn't mean that…" She quickly apologized.

Then I realized every word was true. I did act like that. I came in and destroyed her life and acted like I was still better than her. I acted like I was better than all of them. No I didn't come to Forks knowing there was vampires but when I found out I was determined to bring them down emotionally anyways. They still helped me.

And when Katie died I humbled myself knowing I needed their help.

I'm truly a terrible person.

"No. It's true. Thank you." I said and got up from my seat and walked back up to my room.

I sat down on my bed and just let my thoughts swirl in my head until noon.

Finally someone walked in. It was Jacob, go figure. "What's the matter?" He asked seeing that I was deep in thought.

"Rosalie doesn't hate me. She's actually kind of smart and told me what was wrong in my life and all of it is true. So now I'm thinking of ways to make it up to the Cullens." I replied not even looking at him, just keeping my eyes on the blank white wall.

I felt the mattress shift indicating that he had sat down on it. "Are you all right? You have been acting weird these past few days."

Then I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I gasped for air. "Get Carlisle please." I said calmly then proceeded to pass out.

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! I know I know, please don't murder me for not updating…I try! And I am quitting track so I will have more time for writing! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Those are what keep me going how ever slow it may be. Anyways, I know because I took off those author notes from earlier the chapters are different and it may not let you review for some odd reason, just review anonymously. The site can't tell the difference ;). For those who did review here are your shoutouts!**

**Jacobblackismineduh: Well there you go! I know not much fluff :P but I updated! And there shall be fluff later!**

**Danie568: Glad you liked it**** hope you liked this one!!**

**Kel: Hola amiga! Quieres tickets to el Black Eyed Peas el jueves?? **

**Jacob-luver: Glad you love it! I know it's rather lengthy isn't it? Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Sabrina_Starr: :D you made me happy! **

**She-Wolf98: Thanks**** I work hard to make it kick-ass**** I will update hopefully one more time this week if not then you have to wait for awhile sorry!**

**$ChongaliciousBarbieTM$ RATED R: Okay that is a kick-ass user. It was a pain to type but it's still awesome. Trixie is happy now! I love her so much. **

**Crawfish4: I know I know, I have to end it soon though. I just have NO time and I don't want to leave it unfinished. **

**Babiixevex: Unfortunately, I have to end it **** I know so sad…but all good things come to an end…and I know there wasn't much Jake but he will be in the next chapter!! **


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up in the familiar hospital room in the Cullens' hospital room. I sighed remembering what had happened. I began to wonder why in God's name I was having these stupid heart attacks and what made it worse was hanging over my head was the fear that I wouldn't wake up after having another one.

I stared at ceiling for a long time before I felt a tear slide down my cheek. This was terrifying for me. I have never had to taste the bitterness of mortality but here it was sitting on my doorstep screaming at me. I swear I could see the Grim Reaper smiling at me.

Finally my silent tears broke into violent sobs.

The first one by my bedside was Rosalie. Her maternal instincts kicked in (I didn't know she had any, but I guess so) and she sat me up right and pulled me to her chest. "Shhh…Shhh…it's okay Amber. You're okay. I promise." She said in a calm soothing voice.

After maybe five minutes I stopped crying and sniffled. Rosalie stroked my hair and gave me a sympathetic look. "Do you wanna talk about anything?" She asked.

And then I poured my soul out to my new friend. "I'm scared." I began in a whisper. "I've never had to deal with mortality ever. I never brought myself close to humans so I could avoid it. Katie was the first person I lost, and obviously I didn't handle it well. Before I lost Katie, I was like you said. On top of the world, fearless. I could do anything; and now…not so much. I feel so useless and vulnerable. It-it's scary. Terrifying really. This is all so new and it's not the good kind of new, it's the kind where you want to run in a corner and hide. I hate it all so much!" By the time I finished my speech I was practically yelling.

Rosalie nodded her head. "We're trying so hard Amber. I promise. Carlisle is running a blood test right now. You've been out for awhile. Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food my stomach growled loudly. I nodded my head.

Once she left I wondered where Jacob was. The last attack I had the moment my eyes opened he was there interrogating me about how I felt and if I was okay. But now…he wasn't here. No one was. And I felt alone.

I curled up into a ball and waited impatiently for Rose to come back. I needed her. It was odd that someone who hated me so much was now my friend. Well I think I was just scared of her more than anything, I don't think that she hated me. If she did she really can change at a snap.

Rosalie walked back in with a plate of eggs and some toast. She set the plate in my hands and I began eating hungrily. I finished within a matter of minutes.

"How long was I out?" I asked knowing it must have been awhile because of my hunger.

"Two days." She replied taking the empty plate from my hands.

My eyes widened.

She laughed. "That's why Jacob isn't here. Sam needs him back with the pack right now for some reason. I think he's on a trip or something and Jacob is in charge. Carlisle and I are the only one's here everyone else is hunting."

I nodded my head.

"I'll call Jacob. As much as I don't want him in this house, I'm sure you want to see him and he wants to see you. He stopped by about three hours ago."

I smiled. "Thanks for everything Rose."

"Your welcome. Here's the phone, I'm sure Jacob would rather hear it from you that you're okay."

I smiled and took the phone and dialed the oh so familiar numbers. "Hello?" Jacob picked up the phone.

"Hey. I'm alive!" I replied.

"Oh God Amber! I'm so sorry I'm not over there. I will be in five minutes."

"Wait—" but before I could say anything he hung up.

I wanted to tell him he didn't have to be over here if he was too busy, but this was typical Jacob. I loved it.

"He'll be over in a few minutes so brace yourself." I said to Rosalie as I gave her back the phone.

Carlisle burst through the door. "I know what's wrong."

I fainted.

I was grateful I didn't fall on the hard wood floor and instead fell on a nice soft pillow.

"Amber! Amber!" Someone shook me and against my will I forced my eyes open. Jacob, Carlisle and Rosalie all had concerned looks etched on their faces but they lightened considerably when I smiled at them.

"I'm sorry Amber, I should have been more sensitive about that." Carlisle said.

"No, no it's fine. I just…I…thank you. So much. I really owe you a lot." I replied sitting up slowly.

He smiled warmly. "I already told Jacob what was wrong. And I feel horrible about what it was. I'm sure you remember your birthday…"

How could I forget. The birthday from hell…I shuddered thinking about the unspeakable pain from the poison that Aaron had put into that little brooch.

"The poison had two parts. A short term which you experienced and I long term effect. The antidote that I gave you only counteracted the short term effects. But I think I can give you another antidote that will fix what's wrong with you now."

I sighed in relief. I felt safe once again. I just prayed this safety would last.

**A/N: Hi guys! Easter break so I though I should update**** Anyways I hope you liked the chapter even though it was so short! I just had to put something up. Besides my friends **coughcough**Kelly**coughcough**. Enough of my rambling here are your shout outs!**

**Your studybuddy****: Hi Kelly! I updated for you! SO STOP BUGGING ME! I like nice Rose too.**

**Crawfish4: I actually really do like Rosalie, she's been through so much she kinda has a right to be a bitch. I just tortured her more. Lol anyways Amber is somewhat cured and my story drawing to a close, be happy**

**Niccy'Ox (: : Thank you! I'll have a couple of closing chapters and I'll be done. I appreciate the review**

**~Harajuku_Barbie~ : Love your name! User and actual name lol. Anyways thanks for the review! I try and hurry with my updates although it never quite works out lol**

**JORJAH: Thanks so much for the review! I'm wondering if you're Kelly 'cause I told her I want 70 reviews and she said she would review and your user is my English teacher's name lol. If you aren't thanks so much for the review and here's your update! **


	23. Epilogue

_Five years later…_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Melody! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as my daughter blew out her birthday candles. I kissed her cheek as she blew with all her might. The flame on top of the wax two went out and everyone cheered. She clapped her tiny hands together and screamed in delight.

Yes I know, five years ago the thought of having a kid terrified me and even when I found out I was pregnant it terrified me. But now I couldn't imagine living without Melody.

I adored my family. I loved the sound of that, _my_ family. It was great. I understood why Rosalie and Leah were just so…bitter…about being frozen. I never understood it until I had Melody. And let me tell you, while I was having her I didn't understand anyone's desire to have children. But once I held her in my arms that first time…it was amazing.

I'm sure after hearing all of this you're like 'Oh my God she has a soul!' I think the only reason I have one now is because of having a family. Seriously, imagine if I had raised Melody like I was. A total hard-ass. Her first word would have probably been a swear word instead of 'momma'.

And Jacob…oh Jacob. He was an amazing father and husband and everything I could ask for. Ironically enough our anniversary was tomorrow as well. Three years! I sighed wondering how time flew. I suppose it would be fine though seeing as we both didn't age. Melody certainly was a little wonder though with her aging, she would grow fast but manage to pass for her age so she was going to go to school on the reservation.

Life was good. As it should be.

I can safely say that my story had a very happy ending.

**A/N: FIN! DONE! I'm so proud of myself**** I want to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers for supporting me and riding my ass so that I would update. I love all of you!! Okay, so I am staying in the Twilight fandom somewhat and I'm currently a beta for a wonderful author named cryselle23. Her story is called Brightside and is a Blackwater fic, now that you're done with my story go read that one and review it!! Last shout outs…it's so sad! **

**Crawfish4: I'm going to miss you!! Ahh! My most faithful reviewer! I'm almost crying right now…**

**Jacobblackismineduh: ;) to you too**

**Sabrina_Starr: Thank you so much**** I would have done more Jake but this was a prologue…so this was more of her thoughts on life. **

**~Harajuku_Barbie~: For what's wrong with Amber refer to chapters 20-21 and for Trixie and Emmett refer to chapter 21**** I'll miss you and your amazing name**

**Babiixevex: I'll miss you**** This is the last chapter so I hope you liked it!**

**All of you MUST press that new review button! And if I get 100 reviews I will post a sequel about Melody and her imprint…who could it ever be? Do your part and I will do mine.**


End file.
